Ancient Soul
by Hvalross05
Summary: "Your soul does not belong here." Those were words you never thought that you would hear. Now, thrown into the past in feudal Japan, you must find a way to survive, all while struggling to avoid the growing feelings for one hot-headed general. War, romance, death and love drive you forward, to find the place where your soul truly belongs. Bakugou x Fem!Reader
1. Prologue

History was not something that could be changed. This is something that you should have known from the very beginning, that trying to change anything was pointless. For what you could comprehend, it seemed as if the story of the universe in which your soul resided was already set in stone, no matter how far forward or backward one were to travel. It was impossible to change history, to save someone from their fate if they were meant to die or stop a battle. Because, whatever was done to try to stop the event was already written down in history, you just didn't know it yet.

There were times that you wished you had tried harder to get home, but now, you would give anything for one more happy moment with him. You could no longer feel his warmth or hear his voice. Even the roaring of the fire and sounds of collapsing wood were nonexistent to you when they had been nearly deafening just moments before. The excruciating pain you had felt had gone, and now, all that lingered in this existence was your thoughts. They were entirely focused on him, on that last sweet kiss you had shared and how badly you wanted to tell him how much you truly did love him.

Love was foreign to him, as everything about you had been since the instant you awoke in his world. Still, out of everyone in his life, he had chosen to share his love with you. He had told you the night before that nothing he had gone through with you had been a waste, no matter what happened on this horrific night. You had told him that he would die, that everything they had built would crumble, and in truth, you were glad that you didn't live to see it all happen. Death was preferable to going through the pain of losing him.

_Your soul does not belong here._

Then where does it belong? Where would you wake up now, if you ever were to wake up again? Perhaps you would awaken as his lover in a different life, your souls following each other through eternity, bound together by something stronger than just love. The thought of soul mates was believable to you after everything else that had already happened, so why not? It was a pleasant final thought, to imagine that, just maybe, you would wake up in his arms again.

Death, after all, was just a new chapter for your soul.

And it was time to turn the page.


	2. Hey, Hey, It's Haunted, You Know!

The sound of your blaring alarm from your phone was something that you hated with every fiber of your being. It was a horrible, annoying ringing that would be more at home in some B-rated SiFi movie, but it was the only thing on your phone loud enough to rip you out of sleep. So, with a loud groan into your pillow, you reached across and snatched the device from its resting place, attempting to press the 'dismiss' button three times before you were successful. Once it was off, you only took a quick glance at the time, only to further confirm that it was indeed six in the morning.

It was no one's fault but your own that you were so exhausted. You had stayed up late with your friends, shamelessly ditching homework for some voice chat and video game fun. Yes, you knew you had to be up early and that your eight o'clock class was brutal, but you felt like you had deserved that little break. Your life the past few years had been nothing but grinding away at school work, barely even having a social life that didn't involve the occasional trip to a karaoke bar. That is also how they talked you into skipping class today to come on a little trip with them to some… haunted shrine.

A mixture of exhaustion and the desperate need for companionship had prompted you to agree, and so you all busied yourselves by scaring the wits out of each other on some horror game. You had all planned to meet up at ten, so you had wanted to get a little more sleep. But again, you had crashed the instant you lied your head on your pillow, thus completely forgetting to turn off your alarm. Now what? Should you attempt to go back to sleep and possibly end up sleeping through your meetup time? Or maybe getting up and taking a nice, long shower would be good for you.

You did neither at the moment, beginning to scroll through your social media alerts on your phone that you had been ignoring. Even your friends there seemed… distant from you. You hadn't made an update or post on anything in a couple of weeks, so overwhelmed with school work that you could hardly even breathe. Just the thought that you were going to skip class today was making you nauseous, so in an attempt to avoid the thought, you rolled over to face the wall and began searching your destination on your phone.

Shōshitsu Shrine, or The Vanishing Shrine, just a few hours drive outside of Kyoto where you were currently attending university. How dumb, you thought, scrolling through the numerous stories and claims of supernatural happenings in this place. _Why would they want to go to this place knowing all the weird stuff that has happened? I swear, if something happens I'll never forgive them. I bet Mirio wants to do this just to get some type of footage! _

With a heavy sigh, you let your phone fall out of your hands onto the bed beside you, figuring that scaring yourself before you even got there wasn't a good idea. You knew that there was going to be a constant conversation about all of this on the drive, so getting all worked up about it was pointless. _Tamaki may be able to keep the conversation away from that stuff just because he's as nervous as I am… Though Nejire will most likely not be able to stop, I think she's the most excited just because it's something new. _

Dreading the thought, you finally dragged yourself out of bed, giving a hefty sigh as you stretched. Aching bones gave way and popped, giving relief to your basically mangled body. Sitting in a chair in front of a computer playing games all night has a tendency to do that to you, but again, you had no one to blame but yourself. Just as you couldn't blame anyone else for your phone slipping from your hand and nearly landing right on your foot, making you curse out and jump back a bit to avoid it. "Damn it. Clumsy."

Gathering your clothing for the day, you sheepishly shuffled into your bathroom, giving your [fur color] cat a soft pat on the head as you passed its favorite sleeping spot. "Good morning, kitty." You were greeted with a fluttering meow in response, bringing a smile to your lips as you shut the bathroom door behind you. Purposefully avoiding looking at yourself in the mirror, you set your clothing down on the edge of the vanity countertop to begin your regular shower routine.

It went by in a blur, your exhausted mind struggling to keep hold of your surroundings, and by the time you exited the bathroom nearly forty-five minutes had passed. Normally, a shower would have you feeling refreshed, but all it had done was make you want to crawl back into bed. You refused to do so, knowing that you couldn't bail on this trip, and laying back into bed would ruin it all. So, for the two and a half hours that you had to spare, you first busied yourself with a bit of cleaning up and piddling about online.

When you finally descended the steps to your apartment, you couldn't help but give a small shiver, finding that it was quite a bit cooler than normal for summer. The puffy, dark grey clouds in the distance were obviously the reason, and you hoped that during the drive, you would outrun the rain. One, because you didn't have an umbrella or jacket with you, and the thought of going back up three flights of stairs to get those items wasn't exactly exciting. Before you could truly make your decision, a car pulled up beside your building, honking excitedly at you.

"Hey, hey, [f/n]!" Nejire called from out of the back window, waving you down excitedly. "Hurry! We have to get there fast, it's going to rain, you know! Can you tell?"

"Did you guys bring umbrellas and things?" You asked after hurriedly approaching the car, sliding into the backseat beside your nearly bouncing friend. Her long periwinkle hair was tied into a braid over her left shoulder and she was dressed for hiking, which you were… not. "Oh no, are we going to hike?! I didn't know that!"

"Oh, yes!" Nejire watched you closely as you buckled in. "There are a lot of stairs and woods around there, you know, and they don't take care of it."

"Ah don't worry about it, [f/n]. I checked it's not really hiking, just a lot of stairs." Mirio piped in from the driver's seat, giving you a comforting glance of his always present smile. "And we have enough umbrellas!"

"That's not true, Mirio, we only have two! See!" Nejire picked up one from the floorboard next to her feet. "And mine is small! Do you think two people could fit under here? Hm?"

You couldn't help but release a small squeak of surprise as the umbrella suddenly opened, nearly smacking you right in the face. "Oh geez, Nejire, close it! We can test that when we are out of the car."

"It's bad luck to open umbrellas inside," Tamaki spoke softly from the front, nearly incoherent behind Neiire's rambling on about how cute her umbrella is. "And Mirio can't see to drive."

Nejire gave an airy laugh, finally closing the umbrella. "What?! You can't get bad luck from opening an umbrella inside a car! That's just inside a building. Oh, oh, it would be really bad luck to open it in the shrine! Should we try?"

You gave a small shake of your head, pulling out your phone to hopefully distract your mind from the conversation you knew was about to start. "Can we even get inside of the shrine?"

"No," Mirio gave a small shake of his head. "I mean, sure, if you really tried to I bet we could. But we were just going to look."

"And not desecrate or be disrespectful. That place is no joke, someone vanished from there just last week." Tamaki shifted a bit in the front passenger seat, looking back at you over his shoulder. "Did you hear about that?"

"Yeah, yeah, did you hear! Some older man, he just… poof!" Nejire did an exploding hand gesture along with her description, before clapping her hands once loudly. "But, as long as you don't go there alone, it's fine! Staying together is how you stay safe! And ignore the foxes!"

"Foxes?" You looked at your friend curiously, watching her hair bob as she nodded energetically. "I didn't know there were foxes there."

"Mhmm! I did a lot of research on this, you know, I bet I could tell stories the entire drive!"

_I bet you could._ You gave a tired sigh, rubbing your cheek as you lied your head back on the headrest of the seat. The feeling and sound of the car driving down the highway was comforting, and you could have sworn that even Nejire's excited voice was lulling you to sleep. Just as soon as you closed your eyes, you were suddenly jerked awake by the feeling of the car coming to a stop. A familiar, heavy grogginess and a sour taste in your mouth told you that you had fallen asleep, though you were surprised to find that you were right at the entrance to the shrine.

The stairway was marked with a crumbling torii, the dark wood decayed and worn from the abuse of time. It was ominous, a clear sign that this particular shrine was not worthy of upkeep for one reason or another. There were no warning signs, but there were remnants of proof that a team of police had been here recently to conduct a search for the missing elderly man.

With a heavy intake of breath, you forced yourself to exit the car, taking a moment to adjust your t-shirt. Being up higher in the mountains, the air was cool and refreshing, though there were the sounds of a nearby road. It was comforting to be able to still have some grip on civilization, knowing that if something happened, you could find help easily.

"Wow, it's so creepy! Look, even the trees are growing away from the torii!" Nejire pointed up towards the trees as she made her way close to the entrance. "I wonder why that is! Hey, Mirio, do you know? Hm?" She patted her friend's shoulder eagerly as he came to stand beside her, which he ignored in favor of crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have no idea! C'mon, let's go!"

With that, he began to make his way up the steps with Nejire following close behind, though she did take a moment to stop and curiously touch the wood of the torii. With a heavy sigh, you were about to make your way up with them, though you noticed that there was a particular person who had not yet gotten out of the car. Coming to stand beside it, you leaned over to curiously peer inside, immediately recognizing the worried furrow of Tamaki's brow. "Hey, are you okay?"

He gave a quick shake of his head, only giving you a quick glance before back down at his phone he was clutching tightly in his hands. "I think I'll stay down here for… for a while. Go on up before you lose them."

"Are you sure? I can hang out with you until you're ready."

"N-No, I'll be ready in… In a little while. You can go."

You gave him a small, comforting smile before moving away from the car, starting towards the stairs. "Just text me if you need me to come back!" If he answered, you didn't hear it, trying to focus on the uneven, cracked stone steps. That's all you would need is to fall down who knows how many stairs just because you didn't see that one particular crack. The further up you went, the more you felt like the trees were closing in on you, darkening your surroundings and bringing a further chill to your skin.

Just as Nejire had said, it was creepy. It was so damn creepy, in fact, that you almost felt the urge to fly back down the stairs and hide in the car with Tamaki. It was almost as if there were eyes on you, watching your every move. You could only imagine chancing a quick glance up, only to be met with the glare of a ghoul that would steal you away. Perhaps they were behind you right now, so close that the wind on your nape could easily be the breath of a forlorn spirit. Shivering from the thought, you quickly made your way up the stairs, focusing only on the thought of your destination and not the cold feeling of clammy hands on your arms.

You were panting heavily by the time you reached the top of the stairs, but you didn't dare stop until Nejire and Mirio were in your sights. Leaning over and propping yourself up on your knees, you struggled to catch your breath, barely able to hear Nejire calling your name behind the pounding in your ears.

"[f/n]! Did you get scared? Huh? Why are you so tired? Look at this shrine, it's so much smaller than it looks online! Oh! It has bugs!"

Recovering, you stood back up, starting to make your way towards them as you tried to restrain your heavy breaths. "Wow, it is a lot smaller and… not anywhere near as creepy as the way up here."

"You were creeped out on the way up here? I thought it was pretty! Oh, oh, Mirio take a picture of me with this statue!" Nejire seemed quite uninterested in what you had gone through, but the fact that they hadn't noticed the odd energy made you feel even more uneasy. Deciding to just brush it off, you began to wander a bit, observing the crumbling ancient shrine. As you made your way over to the left side, you had to hop up over a fallen beam, careful not to trip as your sandal shifted unevenly beneath your step.

Suddenly, a flickering of light caught your eye, pulling your gaze down along the wall of the shrine. There, a small wooden box sat, with a picture, flickering white candles, and white flowers. Curious, you stepped closer and squatted down beside it, finding that the picture was of an elderly gentleman. Instantly, you felt your skin crawl, knowing that it must have been the man who had vanished just recently. The fact that the candles were lit meant that someone had just recently come up here to grieve, and you immediately felt like an asshole for showing up just to gawk at a place that housed so much suffering.

Just as you were about to stand, it began to rain, just a light drizzle. After peering up at the darkening sky, you turned your focus back to the tiny altar in front of you, feeling a twinge of sadness as the candles were put out by the rain. Placing your palms together in front of your chest, you bowed your head and gave a quiet prayer for the man's soul, before standing to find your friends to hopefully avoid a similar fate.

"Mirio! It's raining! We forgot the umbrellas and Tamaki!"

"He'll come up when he's ready, and it's just a little- ah, okay, it's raining hard."

"C' mon, let's go get the umbrellas, quick! Besides, you're the only one who can get Tamaki to come up, too!"

It was then that you heard the footsteps of them rushing down the stairs, joined in by the loud rush of rain on stone. Feeling panic bubble within you, you were quick to try and rush back to the pillar you climbed over before. "W-wait, hey, don't leave me up- WAH!"

The pillar, aged with mold, became slick in the rain, and your foot slipped out from under you the instant you tried to push yourself up. You landed hard on your backside, the pain making you hiss out and lay down in defeat. "O-Ow… Damn sandals!"

For a moment, you just laid there, hips pulsing in pain and the rain falling on your face. You could have almost admitted that it was… peaceful, to lay there like that. All peace was jolted from you, however, as there was a rustling in the brush beside you, making your eyes instantly flash open and heart race violently. You were frozen in your spot, and yet the rustling grew closer. You could just imagine a ghoul crawling towards you out of the darkness, body contorted and blood dripping from whatever hole could possibly be the most terrifying.

_Damn stupid haunted shrine! I swear I am never going anywhere haunted ever aga-... A fox? _

You found yourself face to face with a fox as it came to stand over you, peering down into your [e/c] eyes as if it were a human. Cautiously, you shifted yourself to the side and sat up, breathing heavily from your momentary terror.

"A-a fox… out in the rain. At a haunted shrine. I must have hit my head and passed out or something…" You adjusted your sitting position to sit on your knees, resting your hands on your thighs as you leaned over a bit to look down at the fox. Its gaze never left your face, watching you so intently that you figured it must have been scared. Though, it didn't have a frightened body posture, nor was it snarling in any way. The orange and dark brown fur that covered the animal was oddly dry looking, even with the pouring rain, but you couldn't really say you had ever seen a wet fox before.

"Uhm…" You felt a bit stupid for even thinking it, but you had an unending urge to just… talk to it. "How's it going… foxy?" As if in response, the animal's left ear gave a twitch, bringing you to notice that it was missing quite a large chunk out of it as if it had been bitten by something. Plausible, of course, since it was a wild animal. What you still couldn't get over was the way it looked at you, as if it could truly understand you or even… read your mind? It was so bizarre, so intimidating that you were beginning to feel a bit sick to your stomach. "I… Maybe you should go."

"_No. You are the one that does not belong here." _

The wispy voice that filled your mind startled you so badly that you were suddenly frozen with fear, gaping down at the fox as you struggled to comprehend what was happening. _D-did it just talk to me?! Did I just imagine that? What the hell- _

"_You are not imagining anything."_ Again, the voice came to your mind as the fox stood from it's seated position, taking a few delicate steps towards you. It was then that your flight responses kicked in and you backed away, quickly finding that you were pressed up against the stone wall of the shrine.

Breathing heavily, you cowered as far back as you possibly could. "G-get away! I don't care if this is some hallucination from falling or if it's real, you need to get away!"

The fox did not move from its spot, though its tail did sway a bit. "_It is not a hallucination. But, I am not the one that needs to leave." _

"Fine, fine, I'll leave. I've obviously gone insane." Your voice trembled as you spoke, feeling your entire body shaking as you began to stand. "I'm gone! I'm out of here forever."

"_You misunderstand me, [f/n]."_

Again, you found your body frozen, fearful gaze locked on the fox as it stared up at you. You couldn't move an inch, not as it approached you and not even as a wicked grin crept across its lips, revealing human-like teeth.

"_It is your soul that does not belong."_


	3. Demon

The soft singing of birds is the first thing you noticed as you came to. Mind spinning in an inky blackness, you felt as if every inch of your body was weighed down, keeping you stuck down to the warm stones beneath you. To feel warmth was something odd to you, as you could have sworn it was chilly and pouring down rain just a moment ago. Had you really been out that long, that the rain had stopped and the sun had begun to shine down upon you?

How was that possible? You knew that your friends should have found you by know, laying on the ground and probably bleeding from the head. You had hit your head, right? That's what had happened. Perhaps you hadn't seen a piece of the shrine hanging down and you ran right into it, which wasn't exactly odd in any way, as you had a tendency to accidentally hurt yourself.

All of this would of made sense if not for the silence. You could distinctly remember the roaring of the cars from the highway near by, but now, the only thing you could hear were the sounds of nature. Birds and cicadas, chirping and digging into your mind like a million tiny needles. The fear was beginning to clear your head and lessen the weights on your limbs, so when you found the strength to open your eyes, there was an immediate rush of confusion.

Not a single cloud was in the sky, allowing the heat of the sun to truly beat down on you. It felt nice, as your clothing was cold and wet, sticking uncomfortably to your skin. Curious, you ran your hand across the stones beneath you, finding that they were dry as a bone. _How can I be soaked, but the ground be perfectly dry…? What in the hell happened to me? _

Bringing a hand up to your still spinning head, you slowly sat up, trying to take in your surroundings. Everything seemed… cleaner. Nicer, as if the shrine was completely brand new. _M-Maybe the rainy day make it seem worse than it really was. Yeah, this isn't so bad. _

Stomach spinning with nausea, you slowly brought yourself up to your feet, trying to get your bearings. Nothing was familiar, all the landmarks you thought you had remembered were now either gone or… changed. Even the small altar that had been set up for the elderly man had gone. As the panic within you grew, all you could think of was to find your friends. You had to find your friends.

"Mirio? Nejire?!" Hands clutching your stomach as you felt like you would puke at any moment, you stumbled around to the front of the shrine. There was no response to your call, not even the animals changing their songs. You couldn't even bother to focus on the front of the shrine for more than a second, gaze locked on the stone stairs that led down the hill.

"Nejire!?" You called louder, your voice cracking in your panic. Finding that the stairs were in near perfect condition, you began your descent, no longer needing to watch where you stepped as you glanced this way and that into the woods. "Guys, it's not very funny to leave me up there! What if I vanished, huh?!" You began to feel tears welling up in your eyes, burning through your senses even as you tried to hold them back.

"Guys please, this isn't funny!" Taking a moment to stop, you pulled your phone out of your pocket, entire body trembling. "N-no signal? How do I have no signal, I'm right next to a highway!" Clutching your phone tightly to your chest, you looked around frantically, peering into the woods for any sign for civilization.

"Mirio! Please, someone answer me-"

Suddenly, a movement in the woods caught your eye, making you pause. You found it difficult to focus on whatever had made the movement behind your blurry vision, heavy breathing and trembling body, but you didn't have to look for long. Whatever it was moved again, displacing the branches around it in a very subtle, slow movement. At first, you thought that perhaps it was just a bird, until you could feel it. That tingle at the back of your neck that told you that something wasn't right. There was something… watching you from within those trees. A person or an animal, you didn't really care. All you wanted was to get to the car.

Even though your legs felt like they weighed a ton, you forced yourself down the stairs, now focused on your feet completely with every step you took. By the time you reached the base of the steps, you didn't even have time to register that the car was gone before you were suddenly tackled to the ground. You felt your phone fly out of your hand with the force, and before you knew it, you were on your back again. This time, however, your body was being held down by a physical force.

A person. You were staring at a woman, whose face was mostly covered, except for her eyes. Dark green hair cascaded down around her face, and for a moment, you couldn't quite help but to admire her hair style, as the majority of it was pulled up into a bow like shape. It was odd, you thought, for a woman of stealth to be so fashionable, especially when she held a knife to your throat. The metal was cold against your skin, and as you swallowed hard, you could feel it dig into you.

"P-please," You began, the hot tears escaping your eyes. "Please, I'm just lost, I don't want any trouble…"

The woman observed you closely with pitch black iris', not giving an inch. Though, she did release her grip on your left wrist to reach up and pull down her mask. "Lost? You've been yelling and screaming so loud someone could hear you for miles. What are you doing out here?" She spoke in a rough whisper, the scratchy tone of her voice not quite matching her features. Still, it was obvious she was trying to be silent.

"I was just trying to… to find my friends. T-their car was here-"

"Car?" A puzzled look followed the woman's interruption of your explanation. "What are you talking about?"

Your own confusion setting in, you gave a small shake of your head, stammering as you tried to come up with an explanation. _H-how could she not know what a car is? Everyone knows what a car is! _"A-a car. It drives, takes you places, it-"

"Enough, your voice is getting loud." The woman snapped at you, pressing the blade tighter against your throat and forcing a squeak of fear from your lips. "Where are you from?"

"K-Kyoto, I go to University there."

"University?" Again, another puzzled look crossed her face before she turned her head, looking back up the stairs towards the shrine. Looking back down at you with a stern expression, she pointed up in the same direction. "Were you praying up there?"

"N-No, I was there with my friends, and I-I fell down, and then all the sudden there was this… This fox. And it talked to me." You couldn't believe the words that were coming out of your own mouth, and you could see on her face that didn't believe it, either. Still, in your panic, you continued your rambling. "I-It told me that my soul didn't… didn't belong there? And then I just… passed out and it- god, the damn thing had human teeth!"

"I said be quiet!" The woman hushed you again, this time placing a petite hand over your mouth. "If you don't want to end up dead, you keep all of that to yourself! Even if it is a lie to distract me from what you truly are, you spy."

"S-spy?" You spoke behind her hand. "N-no, I'm telling you the truth, o-ow!" Within seconds, you were rolled over onto your stomach, arms pulled back roughly behind your back. Bent at the elbow, your forearms were pressed together and bound tightly with expert care, making it impossible for you to move your arms without feeling like they would pop right out of socket. It was painful, especially as you were grabbed by the upper arm and yanked up to your knees.

You couldn't protest as a cloth was wrapped around your eyes, leaving you blinded and vulnerable. Still, you couldn't contain your sobs, hiccuping as you were pulled up to your feet. "A-are you kidnapping me?"

"I'm taking you to my General." The sound of bare feet on stone reached your ears, along with the soft scraping of plastic as your phone was picked up from the ground. "He will know if you are some type of spy and what this… black weapon is."

"I-it's not a weapon, it's a… phone."

"Phone? Peculiar… Come." You were led forward, a hand gripping firmly onto your arm. "I have a knife at your ribs. If you even dare to try and run, I will kill you."

You could feel the sharp point against your body, though all you could really do was nod. _What the hell is going on? She doesn't know what any of these things are, and she's holding me captive with a knife! _

The two of you walked on in silence for quite a while, and if not for the grip on your arm, you would have thought you were alone. The woman was absolutely silent, not a single breath or footsteps reaching your ears. In contrast, you thought you sounded like an elephant, stomping through the brush on uneasy legs. You weren't sure how long you walked for, but by the time you came to a stop, you felt absolutely exhausted. Feet aching, you could feel blisters beginning to form between your toes where the strap sat, as well as against your heels. Never before had you wanted to take a bath so bad… but you had a feeling such a thing wasn't going to happen for quite a while.

Suddenly, a series of whistles came from beside you, nearly perfectly imitating a bird of some kind. You knew it had come from the woman, and just as soon as she finished, there was a response in a different melody.

"Do not speak unless you are spoken to." The woman hissed at you, and you could hear the sheathing of her weapon. "And do not make any sudden movements. The General is not particularly patient or trusting."

After you gave a nervous nod, you were led forward and out of the thick brush, the feeling of soft grass under your feet comforting. There was also a particular smell, of sweaty men and horses. It wasn't necessarily revolting, but it did make you nearly want to hold your breath. _Does no one around here shower? What are they, creepy forest dwellers? _

"Looks like Tsu found a little friend." A pleasant male voice spoke from your left. "In… odd rags."

"Where did you find that creature, Tsuyu?" A deep, gruff voice was next to snap, a lot closer than you expected. You wanted to reach out and slap the man that called you such a thing, but you held your tongue as you had been instructed.

"She was running down the shrine steps, screaming and making a huge fuss." The woman beside you answered, so now at least you knew how she was addressed.

"Over what?"

"She said she was looking for her friends and… a car. Have you heard of such a thing?"

"Car? No… But it could be some type of word used between her and her 'friends'. What did she have on her?"

"Just this… thing."

There was a moment of shuffling before a scoff left the man that had to be standing no more than a couple of feet from you. "The hell? What the devil is this thing?"

"She said it was called a… phone? I've never seen anything like it, I can't even tell what material it is made from."

Suddenly, your blindfold was ripped roughly from your face and you were met with the crimson glare of a tall blonde man, who was holding your phone. For a moment, you couldn't help but to glance around, your gaze meeting with multiple sets of onlookers. They were all dressed in what you could only describe as ancient warrior or samurai garb, all the way back to what you assumed to be the 1500s according to the style. You had just recently studied all of this for a class, so it was fresh in your memory, but that didn't help to calm your anxiety about the situation.

"Demon."

Your attention was pulled back to the man before you, who had one hand on the hilt of his sword while the other held up your phone. He had quite the bewildered glare on his otherwise handsome face, gaze flashing back and forth between you and the electronic device. "W-what? I'm not a demon-"

"That's not what I asked you, creature. What the hell is this?"

Being called such a degrading thing brought a new wave of tears to your eyes, though you did your best to swallow your emotion. From what you could tell, this man wouldn't be swayed by tears of any kind. "I told you already, it's a phone. I-it's a thing you use to call people-" Without warning, your phone began to buzz and ring loudly with your medication alarm, startling everyone within the immediate vicinity. Those that sat were on their feet with weapons ready and the blonde before you slammed your phone down on the ground.

"W-wait, don't break it-!" Your cries were ignored as the hilt of a sword was brought down onto the phone, instantly cracking the screen and bending the phone inward, perfectly replicating the twisting of your innards. It was then that any restraint due to Tsuyu's words was broken, snapping at the man as you took a step forward. "Are you goddamn idiot?! That's my phone, it has my entire life on it-" Silenced by the tip of the sword suddenly pointed at your face, you squeaked in shock and stumbled backwards, tripping over your feet and landing onto your backside.

The sword followed you, as did the piercing glare of the man that wielded it. "Shut up, demon! It is obviously a cursed item, you witch!"

"I-I am not a witch!"

"What are you, then?!"

"I-I'm just me! I'm not anything!" Feeling overwhelmed from the accusations, you struggled to breathe as you began to sob, pushing yourself back until you were pressed up against a tree. Silence came from those around you, with glances shared and weapons relaxed. Tsuyu was the first to speak, taking a few steps towards the blonde.

"General Bakugou, I do not think she is a spy, but some of the things she has said have been peculiar. I request permission to take her back up to the shrine… So that we can avoid being cursed or bewitched ourselves." The petite woman addressed him so firmly that you thought he might just threaten her as well, but instead he only gave a shake of his head, never removing his weapon from your direction.

"No," Bakugou began, eyeing you with suspicion. "She knows where we are now, we can't set her free. If her 'friends' truly are out there, then they would have heard that noise. Pack up, we're leaving and we're taking the creature with us."

Sniffling, you glared up at him, wishing that you could find the courage to smack the weapon away from you. Such a thing was stupid, however, and you knew that. If you wanted to survive, then you needed to find a way to cooperate with these… heathens. Some looked at you with pity while others glared at you with distrust. No matter who these people were, be it reenactors or actual people from the past, you knew you had to keep your wits about you.

Whatever wits you had left, at least.


	4. Travel Begins

All you could do was stand by silently as the group around you prepped for departure. Arms still tied and now tethered to a tree, there was no one exactly watching you, but you could still feel the piercing gaze of the General. This Bakugou was a tall man, brawny and intimidating. From what you had seen so far, he perfectly matched the description of a leader of an army from this era, or the era you thought they were trying to depict. These people had to be reenactors of some kind or maybe activists who believed in the old ways. Whatever the case may be, they were extremely convincing, and that didn't just include the way they acted.

Their clothing, equipment, mannerisms, and speech all matched what you had just recently learned in class, and from just being a resident in Japan. The biggest thing that struck you as odd was that you could have sworn you recognized the name 'Bakugou' as if it were something you had read somewhere before. Maybe this guy was trying to imitate a famous officer, taking to his role more seriously than what was probably necessary. The shattered remains of your phone before you only heightened your annoyance at these actors, and you hoped that they were represented by someone who could either give you money for it or replace it in general.

He wasn't the only one to be taking this all so seriously. This Tsuyu woman was just as serious, currently stroking down the length of a black horses muzzle, whispering to it sweetly as the enormous creature towered over her. The tiny woman that took you down couldn't be more than five foot tall, yet you imagined that she could hold her own against any of the men here. In total, you counted six people, two of them being women. You hoped that perhaps they would show you some sympathy, maybe even let you go to return to your friends while the leaders weren't looking. You hoped but knew it was unlikely.

Your attention was pulled away from Tsuyu as laughter erupted from two of the other men, one with spiked red hair and the other with messy yellow locks. They both seemed cheerful and friendly, nothing like the grump of a man that stood a ways away from them, adjusting the reigns on his beautiful palomino horse. The mare was impatiently stomping her hooves into the ground, and you thought for a moment that they seemed like the perfect pair. He seemed so gentle with her, talking softly to calm her obvious annoyance and running his hand along the length of her strong neck. It was… cute.

"What is your name." Tsuyu addressed you as she approached, leading her horse forward by the reigns. Tearing your eyes away from Bakugou, you looked at her before back at the horse, finding yourself horribly intimidated by its size.

"It's… [F/n] [L/n]."

"Well, [L/n], we are prepared to travel now. You will be riding on my sweet Yonaka. He will watch you closely." Tsuyu gave the horse a gentle pat on the neck, and you couldn't help but give a small jump as the huge animal snorted in response to his name. Every inch of the horse was pitch black with just a hint of blue in the areas that were touched by the sun. A magnificent warhorse to be sure, and the thought of riding such a creature made you nervous.

"H-he's beautiful but… why are you giving me a horse to ride? Aren't I… a prisoner? I could just use him to get away." You shuffled nervously on your feet as Tsuyu walked behind you, untying the rope that kept you tethered to the tree.

"That's not possible. We aren't going to be untying your arms, and Yonaka will not follow instruction from anyone but myself and General Bakugou. He's the most well behaved of the group. You can try to control him, but you'll quickly see that he'd rather throw you off than listen to you. Come." Tsuyu took you by the upper arm, leading you over to the side. This horse was at least seventeen hands tall and how Tsuyu expected you to get on without the use of your arms was something you couldn't quite comprehend.

"How do I… I mean, I don't think I can get myself up without arms."

"Well-" Before Tsuyu could answer your question, Bakugou came around the front of the horse, glaring down at the two of you in obvious annoyance.

"I said it's time to move out, get your ass on the horse." He hissed at you, reaching up to stroke the cheek of the animal as Yonaka sniffed his hair, nearly his entire muzzle vanishing within the fluffy blonde depths. Once again, he seemed so kind to the horse, though his words sounded like nothing but venom. You couldn't help but to glower up at him in frustration, finding that your exhausted state shortened your patience significantly.

"I would if my arms weren't tied. I can't exactly pull myself up, can I- EEK!" A shriek left your lips as you were suddenly swept off your feet, your flailing body hoisted up onto the horse with ease. Bakugou's strength shocked you in that moment as he got you settled into place on the saddle, needing very little adjustment from you, apart from swinging your leg over to the opposite side so you were sitting appropriately. "Y-You could have warned me!"

One strong hand still firmly on your thigh, Bakugou took it upon himself to tie your rope to the horse. You couldn't stop the violent blush that ravaged your cheeks, finding that his touch embarrassed you greatly. Sure, you weren't exactly new to a man touching you, but you had never quite had the attention of a man this attractive. Even if that attention was to throw you up onto a horse with no regard for your opinion.

"If I hear you even try to give a single command to this horse, regardless of the fact that he won't listen, then I will kill you. Any attempt to flee or yell out will be the same punishment. Do you understand me, Demon?" Bakugou ignored your complaint, his glare making your stomach race violently. You didn't doubt for a second that he meant every word of his threat, though it was so oddly paired with him guiding your foot into the right side stirrup. Swallowing hard against your dry throat, you managed a nod, fixing your left foot into place yourself. "Yeah, sure…"

"What a disrespectful witch." Bakugou gave a rough final tug to the rope that tied your arms to the horse's saddle, making you wince and cry out a bit from the uncomfortable feeling, though it didn't hurt. "I don't know where you come from or who you think you are, but you will address me with respect. I've already shown you more mercy than what you're worth."

"Then why not just get rid of me?" You kept your glare locked with his, though your vision was blurry with tears from the verbal mistreatment. "I've done nothing wrong to be treated this way by you people. All I want is to find my friends and go home!"

"I don't believe you. You're out here screaming and yelling in the middle of nowhere, with some strange item and dressed in rags that not even a whore would deem appropriate. Until I find out what you really are and what you know, you're not leaving my sight." With that, the blonde left, heading back to his horse and pulling himself up onto the saddle. You could only glare after him, though you were startled a bit as Tsuyu gave a firm whistle from beside you. With that, the only horse that did not hold a rider approached her, prancing towards her in an eager manner.

This bay colored horse was smaller and incredibly agile looking, with barely anything on it compared to the rest of the warhorses in the party. Tsuyu pulled herself up onto it, even as it shifted in its spot with excited anticipation. "[L/n], I will be leaving the party to continue my duties. Yonaka will be gentle with you."

You felt a twinge of worry at the fact that she was leaving, even though you had no real reason to feel attached or trusting of her. So far, she was the only one to treat you with some sense of kindness, and you feared more mistreatment would fall upon you without her presence. "O-okay… I have one question, though… What company are you working under?"

"Company?" Tsuyu gave a confused shake of her head. "We work for our Lord and no one else."

"This whole reenactment thing, you have to be sponsored by some company or… program or something."

"We are not performers. Whatever you are thinking, you are mistaken. I…" She turned her gaze back towards where you assumed the shrine was. "I cannot say anything else without the General's approval." Reaching across, she took hold of Yonaka's reigns, leading him forward along with the rest of the party to exit the clearing they had been in. Your body jolting a bit with the horse's movements, you had to hold on tightly with your legs, wishing they would at least tie your arms to the front of you so you could hold on.

Though, you supposed that it didn't really matter. You were feeling lost and hopeless at this point, with no way to contact anyone to help you and no mercy from your captors. All you had to do was try to hold out until the end, until this whole little play was over and you could drag the company of this idiotic reenactment into a lawsuit that you would surely win. Unless… this truly was something otherworldly.

Had you really been thrown back in time? Was that even something that was possible? Were you actually talking to people who had been dead for at least over five hundred years? As you exited the brush and out into the open, you felt as if the universe was giving you your answer. There was nothing there that you had recognized on the drive up the hill. Everything was flat, except for a few select sections of growing forests that were still young. The highway, power lines, and even the city in the distance were all gone. There was nothing but nature, rolling hills, and an endless beautiful blue sky, completely void of city smog.

"W-where am I?" The question left your lips without a single thought, staring out in awe at the unfamiliar landscape. Tsuyu had brought Yonaka up beside Bakugou's horse, turning over the reigns to her General. Bakugou gave a small scoff, pulling your eyes to him.

"We're nearly a weeks ride outside of Kyoto, though that is not the direction we are going. You sure are good at playing the fool." With a click of his tongue, he spurred his horse to move forward, Yonaka following along. You felt stunned, weak and so sick to your stomach you were sure you'd vomit if there was anything in there to begin with. Instead of verbal panic, all you could do was sit there, nearly in a comatose state.

It was nearly impossible to accept, but it was the only logical explanation. You truly had been thrown into the past. To what era, you were currently unsure, but you assumed it would be revealed to you in time.

And time you definitely had. You traveled along at a pace that was only slightly faster than casual lumbering, the entire group nearly silent except for the sounds the horses made with each step. By the time there was finally a voice that pulled you out of your deep thoughts, the sun was beginning to set, and you could suddenly feel how burning hot your skin was.

"Let's stop here for the night," Bakugou called back to the party, having found a safe place to rest. You couldn't quite find the energy to bother looking around, your throat burning with the need for water and arms aching from being tied in the same position. As Yonaka came to a stop, you almost felt like you were going to slide right off the saddle, but a presence on your right side kept you up. Bakugou was working to untie your rope that kept you connected to the horse, his expression much calmer than what you had seen so far.

"Swing your leg around." He gave a vague hand motion with his words, and with much effort, you brought you left leg up over the girth of the horse to sit sideways on the saddle. You didn't have much time to complain as Bakugou took your hips, pulling you off the horse and onto the ground with ease. Body suddenly rushing with embarrassment at being so close to him, you took a step back, though your legs felt like jelly. "T-thank you…"

With a simple grunt, he grabbed you by the shoulder and turned you around, untying the bindings that held your arms. His movements were rough and inconsiderate of your comfort, but just the fact that he was unbinding your arms flooded you with relief. "Trust me, now?"

"No, Demon." Bakugou kept a grip on your left wrist once the bindings were undone, turning you around to face him again. "I just know how painful sitting with your arms like that is. You seem frail."

It was true, your arms were absolutely killing you, the tingling feeling of the blood rushing through them enough to make you want to cry. "I-I'm not frail, but that does hurt." You could only watch as he used the same bindings to instead tie your wrists together in the front of your body, though he kept them quite loose without enough slack for you to be able to escape or use a weapon. "Aren't you… scared I might try to run?"

"You'd be a fool." Bakugou snarled as he worked, his glare flashing up to your face for just a moment. "You would die before you got far. There is no water source around here for miles, the heat would take you before anything else."

"I suppose… Where is Tsuyu?"

"You just now realized she hasn't been with us? Where she is is no concern of yours. She took Gama and will not rejoin with us until we reach the castle."

"'Gama'? That horse's name is a toad? He did seem quite jumpy." Your joke had no effect on him, just an annoyed cock of his eyebrow. You gave a small sigh, following him towards where the rest of the group was preparing camp. _No sense of humor, huh. Great, I'm stuck with an asshole. Why couldn't I be found by a super handsome, sweet and caring General that would believe every word I say! Instead, I got a super handsome, grumpy and mean General that looks at me like I'm a bug._

With the command of a single point of a finger, you sat down where told, taking the chance to stretch out your legs in front of you. Riding such a large horse for so long was quite painful, but you had a feeling that you were going to have to get used to it. There was no way that they were going to let you go, nor were they going to take you anywhere you requested. _How far is it to this castle he mentioned…? I hope it's not more than a few days, I already feel like I'm gonna die. _

After watching the group set up the temporary camp, which was literally just blankets on the ground around a small fire, you were approached by the redheaded man, who had a gentle smile on his face. "You look like you could use some water." As he squatted down in front of you, he pulled the cork from a brown flask out with his teeth, before handing you the pouch. Carefully so as to not spill, you took it and began to drink, going slowly as to not upset your stomach. You let out a relieved sigh as the water cooled your burning throat, smiling up at the man with gratitude.

"Thank you, I did really need that." As you took another sip, you took the chance to glance over him for just a moment. He was just as brawny as Bakugou, though he had a much kinder face. One thing you couldn't help but notice was the fact that the colors of his clothing didn't quite… match. It was very eccentric, and the cloth that covered his chest was adorned with two red dragons. _He seems… also very familiar. _As you finished with the water, you handed it back to him, watching as he popped the cork back into the flask. "Uhm… May I ask who you are?"

There was a slight, worried furrow of his brow as he took a quick glance back at his General, who was busying himself with starting a fire. "Aah, well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt for me to tell you. Just don't curse me, yeah?"

You gave a small giggle, finding his grin infectious. "I couldn't if I wanted to… I'm not a witch or a demon…"

"Ah, I can't say that for sure, but you are different. Either way, I'm Eijirou Kirishima, one of the Officers in Bakugou's branch of our military. You'd hear most people call me Red Dragon Kirishima, though, and I have no idea where that nickname could possibly have come from." His sarcasm made you laugh once again, especially as he gestured to the dragons on his clothing. "But, if it's easier, you can call me Kiri. I'm not all high and mighty to demand formalities."

"Hey, Shitty Hair, don't be conversing with that witch!" Bakugou's voice suddenly snapped from his place by the fire, making you both jump a bit. "She could curse you!"

Although you should be hurt by the comment, the slight roll of Kirishima's eyes and wry smile kept you calm, glad to see that you weren't the only one who found the outburst to be unwarranted. Still, Kirishima stood, heading towards the fire. "Yes Sir, I was just giving her some water is all, she seemed thirsty. Besides, if she curses me, I'll just be sure to turn around and curse you!"

"Shut up! Don't make me kill you, smart ass!"

The way the party laughed made you feel more at ease, their comfort level with each other admirable. In fact, you wished that you could be more welcomed, to not be treated like such a burden or dangerous person. The small amount of joy that you had felt talking to Kirishima faded as they all settled around the fire to eat, leaving you on the outskirts alone. Although you felt dejected, you could understand. Bakugou had to protect those in his group, and if that meant keeping you distant, then he would. You would do the same if it meant protecting those closest to you, if you were ever to see any of them again.

With a sigh, you brought your knees up to your chest, hiding your face in them. You sat in solitude for a long while until you felt a nudge to your foot, prompting you to look up, vision blurry in your groggy state. Skewered on a stick, there was some type of animal meat being offered to you by Bakugou, who was currently chewing away at his own.

"Rabbit." He spoke with a full mouth, nudging the morsel closer towards your face. Carefully, you took it from him, the thought of eating a rabbit making your stomach churn a bit. But, you were so hungry that you would probably eat anything that was offered to you, and the fact that you didn't know when the next meal would come lingered on your mind.

"Thank you. I'm surprised you're wasting resources on me."

"Tch, are you stupid? What would be the point of all this if you died? Eat the damn rabbit and then lay down. We have a long day of traveling tomorrow." With that, he left you alone to eat, devouring his own food like he hadn't eaten in days. You enjoyed watching the group as they ate, chatting quietly and passing around a flask which you assumed with filled with alcohol. It pained you a bit to know that all these people were long dead, but you could have sworn you recognized the two names you had learned so far.

_I have to figure out who these people are… Then maybe I can become friendly with them and earn my freedom..._


	5. Prediction

Katsuki Bakugou. That was his name, and now you knew exactly where you were and who you were dealing with.

His given name came to you in the middle of the night on the third day of your travels, while you lay awake on your little blanket, restless and staring up at the stars. A prominent War General, Bakugou led under Lord Yagi, working on conquering territory against others such as Nobunaga Oda. Yagi got nowhere near as much land, perishing before he could truly get started, as did the majority of those in his regime. You couldn't recall exactly when, as there wasn't too much mentioned, but there was enough for you to go off of to survive.

There still hadn't been any clues to tell you what year you were in. You knew it had to be something between 1500 and 1600, though you didn't truly know if it mattered all that much to know the exact date. Your biggest worry was the customs, particularly this whole 'demon' nonsense they had cooked up. Nothing you said helped your case. In fact, it just seemed to make it worse, especially after a comment you made about wishing you had sunscreen.

Now, it was nearing the middle of the fifth day of travel, and you were sure that you would melt. The other woman in the party, Mina Ashido, had given you with a garment that had sleeves, providing you some reprieve from the blaring sun even if it did make you hotter.

"The Silver River is nearby, we will stop there to allow the horses to get water and refill our provisions as well. Then from there, it is another day to the nearest village, then two more days to the castle." Bakugou spoke in response to your question of location, seeming to be in a decently good mood himself, as the thought of being near water was probably very pleasant to him. "At the river, we can rest, bathe and hopefully catch some fish for dinner."

You gave a tired groan, leaning your head back a bit. "God, I need a bath. The Silver River, you said?"

"Yes," He looked over at you, catching your gaze only for a moment before you quickly looked back down at the bobbing head of Yonaka. "You know it?"

"Erm, well…" You clutched onto the reins in your hands tightly, starting to feel your stomach bubble with nerves. Yes, you knew the river, and you knew the story of it well. The Battle at Silver River was a small battle recorded in history, made more popular by a scroll that had been found detailing it by an artist that had lived in the nearby village. It was said that the village was nearly wiped out by water that was contaminated by bodies from the battle, which floated near enough to the village to cause a problem. It had stuck in your mind by the fact that it had been quite a disgusting thought. Now it was made even more prominent knowing that it was Bakugou's party that had caused it.

It was indicated in record-keeping by Lord Yagi that Bakugou's group had been the ones to win the battle, even though they had been ambushed. Who the enemy group was, you couldn't quite remember, but that didn't matter. The fact that this group was heading to that specific river told you that it had to be time for that battle to occur. The biggest question that sat in your mind was… Should you warn them? If you mention anything, then you would only further be deemed a demon, witch or some type of spy. There had to be a way for you to get across that something would happen without giving it all away and damning yourself further.

"I do know it," You continued, staring off into the forest in the distance where the river resided. "Isn't it… a bit dangerous?"

There was a moment of silence between you, and you could have sworn you could feel Bakugou's eyes glaring holes into your skin. Something had made him suspicious of you, just from that simple statement.

"It can be. But we don't have a choice. The horses need water, and the best place for that is a spot in the forest. Why, Demon? You have something you want to say?"

You bit down onto the inside of your cheek, his accusatory tone making your stomach lurch. _I should just tell them… How could I not? It might help them prepare and be… less surprised, at least. They already think I'm a witch or whatever, so either they'll kill me outright or… thank me for trying to help them. I think it'd be best to be optimistic… _

"I just… Maybe it isn't the best idea to stop there-" You were cut off as Bakugou moved his horse in front of Yonaka, making him come to an uneasy stop. Bakugou's glare on you was intense, making you nearly want to crawl into a hole and vanish for eternity.

"What are you saying? Is there something there? Like an ambush? How would you know something like that?!"

"I-I don't!" You glanced around you nervously as Kirishima and the yellow-haired Kaminari came to stand on either side of you, both with their own uneasy looks. Yonaka snorted and stomped his feet in agitation at being surrounded, only making your nervousness grow as you were unsure if he would throw you off. "I never said that!"

"It's plain on your face! If you know something, no matter how you know it, you had better tell me. I am not one to avoid torture to get information."

That was true and you knew that well. He had yet to do anything to you, but you knew that he was a ruthless warrior, completely dedicated to his Lord. He was known for doing anything and everything to serve him, even if his methods were… well, violent. Torture was not something he would shy away from, and the thought of having your fingers broken or even cut off wasn't very pleasant. You had very few options at the moment, and the fear growing inside of you told you that it would be better to just spit it out. At least then you'd have the chance of getting out of this without injury.

"F-fine! There will be an ambush…"

"By who?"

"I don't know! But you… you win. Though I don't know how badly any of you are injured or... The horses or anything, but I just know that you win."

Silence fell around you and you could feel their eyes all burrowing into you, stinging your skin as if you were being attacked by hornets. It was embarrassing and terrifying, worried that at any second your head would be sliced right from your shoulders.

"You're sure about this?" Bakugou broke the silence, prompting you to finally pull your eyes up from the black mane of Yonaka. Swallowing hard, you nodded, shifting on the saddle a bit.

"Yes. I know it will happen. I can… See it. Feel it." You bit down onto your bottom lip, thinking maybe playing into these 'powers' would help you seem… useful instead of scary to them. _It's risky, but it may just save me. _

"What do you think?" Kirishima spoke to Bakugou, his voice more curious than showing any sign of caution. Bakugou let out a heavy sigh, stroking down the length of Yonaka's muzzle as the horse nudged him impatiently.

"We don't have a choice if we don't want to lose the horses. We have to go inside. Does this happen in the daylight, Demon?"

"No, it happens in the middle of the night."

"Then we have a few hours to prepare. Come." With a click of his tongue, Bakugou turned his horse and began back down the path, leading the group forward. You kept your head down, worried that any single movement or word would prompt a nervous reaction out of the group. It didn't help that Kirishima and Kaminari were still beside you, watching you closely. The ease that had built up in the group was gone, and you once again felt like a closely watched dangerous animal. But what else could you do?

Within the hour, you were all under the cool shade of the trees, the wide river running calmly through the area Bakugou had settled on. The bank of the river was flat and large enough for a comfortable sized camp to be made, and the thought of sleeping on plush grass was pleasant enough to make you nearly collapse the instant you hopped off of Yonaka. You didn't get the chance, however, as Bakugou snatched you by the rope that tied your wrists together, pulling you off to the side and away from the rest of the group.

The rope dug into your already sore skin, making you wince and hiss out in discomfort. "O-ow, what are you doing?"

There was no response until Bakugou stopped right at the edge of the river, his crimson glare glancing around anxiously. "You will tell me more about this ambush."

You gave a small shake of your head. "I-I'm sorry, but I can't, I've told you all I know. I just… I know it happens at night and that you win."

"How the devil would you know such a thing?! What proof do you have or anything that shows I can trust you!" He had a tight grip on your upper arm now, his sharp words and glare beginning to make you fear for your safety for the first time in days. Oddly enough, you had seen his softer side that he shared with those closest to him in the party, joking, smiling and even laughing along with them. It was so different compared to this tough and harsh attitude he had directed towards you, and though you could understand why, you couldn't help but hope that maybe he would treat you better with time. You had been unlucky so far.

"I don't have anything! Anything that I may have had you… you destroyed when you broke my phone. All I have is my word. And I swear to you, on my life," Your voice began to tremble, desperately wanting some sort of support and friendship in this harsh world you had stumbled into. "That it will happen and you will win. But that is all that I know!" You needed to somehow prove yourself, and if it meant staking your life against your word, then so be it. How else could you get him to believe you?

Bakugou stared down at you for a moment, the furrow of his brow softening just a tad as he looked you over. You could see that he was looking for any type of weakness, any hint that you were lying. All it did was give you time to look back at him, nearly mesmerized by how damn attractive he was. You wanted so badly for him to smile upon you, to have him reassure you that your word was enough. The fact that you wanted it so badly made you worried, however, as a thought pricked at the back of your mind.

_There's no way I'm crushing on him! _

Without a word, Bakugou turned his attention back to your wrists, silent as he began to untie your restraints. Confused, you watched on in silence, noticing that he was a bit more… wary of your sore skin. It was obvious that he made it a point to not allow the rope to scrape it further, and once unbound, he used a rough grip on your hand to twist your arm to see the damage. You couldn't resist the blush that was only growing hotter in your cheeks, and you hoped to whatever gods may exist that he would only think it was sunburn.

"If your word proves to be true, then I will not bind you anymore." Bakugou released your hands, allowing you to pull them back closer to your body. "If it proves to be false, then I will tie you to a tree and leave you to die. Do you understand me?"

Your stomach twisted into knots at the threat, the sharpness of his glare making you instantly nod in understanding as to avoid any other punishment. The cock of his eyebrow quickly told you that he wasn't satisfied with just a nod, so you stumbled through words of confirmation the best you could. "Y-yes, Sir… I understand." Taking in a deep breath, you found just a hint of courage, knowing that he was impressed with those that could stand their ground. "I won't betray you."

Bakugou was silent again for a moment before he gave a small nod, looking out at the river as he began to wind the rope around his own hand to store it away. "Get in."

"Huh?" The heat only continued to burn your cheeks, glancing to the river before back up at him. "I-In the river? What for?"

"To bathe, you idiot. This is the only chance you'll get until we get to the castle."

"I-In front of you?! I couldn't possibly-"

"No!" Bakugou snapped, and you could have sworn you saw hints of embarrassment flash across his face before they were overtaken by anger. "I will send Ashido to watch you! You damned perverted fool." As he stormed away, you couldn't help but gasp in surprise at the accusation, glaring after him.

"I-I am not perverted! How was I supposed to know?!" There was no response to you as he vanished around the bushes, leaving you embarrassed and fuming. Within moments, the pink-haired Ashido popped out from the same area, carrying with her a bag and what looked to be extra clothes.

This woman, from what you had seen of her, was incredibly bubbly and warm, always with a smile on her face. At first, she had been quite skeptical of you, but the mere fact that there was another woman around for her to talk to boosted her acceptance for your presence. She had even defended you on more than one occasion, and though you didn't know why she would, you were happy for it.

"[L/n]! Finally, it's time for a bath!" She sat the bag and clothing down near the water, instantly beginning to strip herself of her clothes before you could even get out a peep. Flustered, you could only hug your clothing tighter to your body, feeling quite self-conscious next to the incredibly fit figure of your companion.

"Y-yeah… I think we all need one." You swallowed your embarrassment as she motioned for you to hurry up, finally beginning to follow her lead.

"Seriously! Those boys are getting pretty smelly." Ashido smirked as Kaminari called back from the camp in an incoherent whining tone, which you didn't necessarily have to understand to know what he meant. "I always bring some specially made cleansing material on our longer trips, so that when we get to bathe, it helps a lot!"

"You mean soap?" Your correction was met with a bit of confusion, so you quickly shook your head, needing to remember that you couldn't just spit out the modern-day names for things. "Ah, sorry… Nevermind."

Ashido was quick to shrug it off, stepping into the water once completely nude. "Oh, that's cold! C'mon [L/n], we have to hurry so the boys can bathe too!"


	6. Battle Dance

Night swallowed the Earth faster than you would have preferred. With the setting of the sun, you knew that your life was now in the hands of fate, with multiple factors involved. Who would be the one to kill you or to make sure that you survive? Would Bakugou take your life or would you fall at the hands of an unknown warrior during the attack? Of course, you hoped it was neither, but you couldn't help but sit in a constant state of worry, gaze locked on the crackling fire in front of you.

Everyone had bathed and eaten a hefty dinner of fish, and much to your surprise, you were the only one that seemed tense. The others were laughing and enjoying a moment to relax, currently listening to some odd story Kaminari was telling. The only thing you gathered from it was that he had attempted to court a girl at the castle once, and he had failed in one way or another that you didn't much care to retain. The only other person not involved in the conversation was Bakugou, and you could feel his eyes on you from across the fire.

You assumed he had been watching you for any signs that you might give off, such as a signal or hint when the attack would come. He would get nothing from you, unless he took the shifting of your legs up to your chest as a signal of some kind. In truth, you couldn't quite find it in yourself to care about what he thought or what he was waiting on. You had told him the truth and all that you knew, so now, all that was left was to await the attack.

His glare boring into you was something that you just couldn't ignore, no matter how hard you tried, so eventually, you pulled your gaze from the dirt to look up at him. As expected, his crimson glare was locked on you, leaning back against a tree with his sword resting against his right side. He had one arm around it, and you couldn't help but think for a moment that it resembled how a man would hold his lover, except for the obvious harsh grip he had on the neck of the weapon, right below the round and highly ornate hilt. It was clear to you that he was ready to go at any moment, even though he seemed otherwise relaxed. You suspected that he was having the entire group act as if their guard was down, perhaps to entice the attackers to pounce.

"-Isn't that right, Sir?" Kaminari's voice addressing him finally pulled Bakugou's glare away from you to instead glower at his subordinate, obvious annoyance crossing his face.

"Eh? What?"

"That you didn't give a damn about leaving me passed out drunk in the hallway! For an entire night!"

"Of course I didn't give a shit. I'm not your damn caretaker." Bakugou fixed his sword down across his lap as he sat up, the annoyed snarl on his face almost enough to make you crack a smile.

Kaminari sighed, leaning back on his hands as he stared up at the sky through the trees. "You could have at least called a servant to come to get me. A cute one."

"Bakugou wouldn't know 'cute' if it smacked him in the face!" Ashido giggled, grin on her face as she swirled around some liquid in a flask. Sake, you assumed, and it was obvious she had a few too many sips of it. "He doesn't think anyone or anything is cute. He just hates it all."

"You included," Bakugou growled, glaring daggers at the woman as she giggled. Kaminari huffed, still pouting about his experience. Though, before he could speak, there was a rustle in the bushes behind you and it took every ounce of your self-control to not jump at the sound. Bakugou had warned you, very roughly, to not react if you heard any noise. Although your body didn't move, you couldn't help but look at him with worry, though he only shared a glance with you. Nearby, the horses began to shuffle and grunt, stomping their hooves into the ground. Still, there wasn't any reaction from the group, and you began to grow truly scared.

Much to your surprise, Kirishima began to whistle a pleasant tune, one that you couldn't recognize, but it seemed to have some significance. With this, Bakugou stood, making his way towards you and sitting down on your left side. "Are you ready to sleep?"

Unable to help your confusion, you looked up at him, giving a small shake of your head. "Sir, I don't understand-"

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" He asked again, this time with a stern glare from the corner of his eye. Kirishima's whistling only grew louder, a glance from the redhead giving you a sense of urgency.

Shuffling in your spot a bit, you nodded, keeping your voice quiet just to where Bakugou could hear you. "Yes, I am."

"Under the bushes will be the most comfortable. I found a spot next to that tree I was sitting against, there is a boulder behind it. That way I can hear if you try to escape, Demon." Bakugou stood, grabbing your upper arm and pulling you up to your feet. "And you had better not come out the entire night. Understand me?"

You gave a quick series of nods, following him to the place he indicated. Using his sword, he pushed the brush aside for you, allowing you to crawl into the space. Before you could utter another word, a blanket was shoved underneath with you, a hard object poking you uncomfortably in the cheek. Frowning under the cover of the brush, you carefully moved the folds of the blanket aside, spotting the dagger buried within. Your stomach rolling and bubbling with fear, you took the dagger in one shaky hand, covering yourself with the brown blanket in hopes that it would work as camouflage and keep you unnoticed. Through the gaps in the brush, you watched as Bakugou stood back with his companions around the fire, placing his sword back into place on his hip. They all seemed so calm, yet you knew exactly what was going on. They were preparing for the battle, somehow able to sense the presence of the enemy where you couldn't.

A tangible heaviness fell over you as Kirishima's melody came to an end, silence swallowing the entire area. The only sounds came from the crackling of the fire and the nervous huffing of the horses, or at least, the only sounds that you could hear.

And then, it came like a whirlwind.

Blood was not something you were particularly familiar with, or at least, not anyone's but your own. But in those few seconds, you had seen more than you ever thought you would. The black clothing of the fallen assassins did little to hide the gashes and injuries inflicted upon them, making you have to cover your mouth so you wouldn't scream out or vomit. The violence was sickening, and yet, you couldn't turn your eyes away.

The people that you had been traveling with were something different now. They were completely focused on their tasks at hand, which were killing all who attacked them. The laughter and soft expressions you had seen were now gone, not a single hint of enjoyment on any of their faces. That is, except for Bakugou. The manic grin on his face was something… horrifying, and yet totally mesmerizing. You could see the intense focus in his eyes as he pierced his blade through the attackers, but it wasn't just that he was doing his duty. No, he loved it. War and fighting was his life, and the ear to ear grin told you that he was… having fun.

That fact scared you.

Suddenly, you felt a grip on your foot, yanking you backward out of the brush roughly. As the branches scratched your skin, you squealed out in fright, instantly losing your grip on the dagger and leaving it behind. As best you could, you struggled against the rough hands that pulled you to your feet, screaming and demanding your release. "L-let go of me, you fucking asshole!"

"Someone help the Demon!"

"I can't get to her!"

The voices in the background were barely recognizable to you over your sounds of struggle and the yells of the men around you. It wasn't until you felt a sharp blade at your throat that you stopped, finding that your arms were held behind your back and up against the body of a man who, in all honesty, smelt like death.

"What a fine piece of meat I've found." He hissed in your ear behind his face mask, bringing tears to your eyes as your exhausted body was already giving out on you. "I think I may just take you with me. You'd be some fine entertainment- gah!"

Your own shriek of surprise left your lips as you watched Bakugou's blade suddenly pierced into the man's stomach right alongside your torso, so close he could have easily stabbed you on accident. In one swift movement, you found yourself held against Bakugou's body, one strong arm around you with the other finished off the man that had attacked you. Sobbing and trembling in fear, you couldn't help but clutch onto him tightly, moving along with him as if you were a ghost, completely disconnected from your body.

With a rough shove, Bakugou pushed you back down into some brush, barely dodging an attack. With a frustrated yell leaving his lips, Bakugou sliced the man down in an instant. The feeling of hot blood splashing onto your cheek finally brought feeling back to your body, which instantly revolted in the form of vomit rushing out of your system. You collapsed down onto your hands and knees, holding your hair back with one hand as you retched.

You didn't stop until every last bit of the contents of your stomach was emptied before you, gasping and coughing as you tried to catch your breath. Behind the pounding of your ears, you could hear nothing, the silence of the forest pressing down on you. For a moment, you felt like a stranger trespassing in a deadly land, and any sound or movement would bring instant death upon you. That feeling was actually fact, and so you sucked in a breath to silence yourself, sitting down as quietly and carefully as you could.

Beginning to grow confused at the silence, you turned your head to look towards the still crackling fire, though you could barely see it behind the bodies surrounding you. Looking up, you were met with the glaring and wary eyes of those whom you thought were becoming your companions. They looked at you now as they had the first day they found you, and Bakugou's now bloodied sword was once again pointed at your face. Trembling with tears blurring your vision, you looked between them all, struggling to find words to say.

"W… what-"

"Shut up." Bakugou snapped, instantly making you cower down into yourself. "It was true. Your prediction was true."

With a timid nod, you clutched your clothing tighter around your body, trying to ignore the wet and sticky feeling of blood on your skin. "I told you…"

"We can't risk this, Sir. Having her around could be dangerous!" Kaminari spoke, prompting a conversation that you had no say in. "If she knew this was going to happen, then what else does she know? She could be leading us into a trap!"

"Did you hear those odd words she was saying? It could have been a curse!"

"We can't keep her with us-"

"Enough!" Bakugou's snap was loud and harsh enough to immediately silence everyone, startling you so badly that you jumped in fright. His glare didn't leave your face, nor did his weapon. But, there was something new that you hadn't yet seen. There was a fire, glowing with the flickering yellow flames behind him, and all you could relate it to was… ambition. A hunger for power that had been the end of many warlords during this time in history. "She will come with us, and I will present her power to our Lord. I'm sure he will be pleased to have such an asset."

Knowing better than to speak out when their leader has given such a firm command, the warriors around him paused, peering down at you with clear suspicion. You felt as if you were in more danger now than you had been the entire journey up to this point, as any little word or action you say could have an impact on your life here. For now, you figured that staying as calm and cooperative as possible would give you the best chance, even if you did feel like screaming your head off and running into the forest.

"Get rid of the bodies." Bakugou addressed Kirishima with a simple nod of his head, to which they all dispersed away from him. Stabbing his sword into the ground, Bakugou squatted down in front of you, keeping a grip on the hilt for support. Swallowing the sour lump in your throat, you forced yourself to not cower back away from him, eyes catching onto a bead of sweat that rolled down the bridge of his nose. "Are you injured?"

You shook your head, relaxing a bit. "N-no… I think the bush cut me a little when he pulled me out, but I think I'm okay…"

"You're such a damn nuisance. Can't even hide properly. Get up." Bakugou stood, ignoring the furrow of your brow. With a sigh, you struggled to stand on wobbly legs, having to grip onto the tree beside you for support.

"I'm not a warrior like you people, of course I'm going to be a nuisance! There's nothing wrong with that, either." You followed after him as he motioned for you to do so, crossing your arms tightly over your chest. "Not everyone can have those skills. I thought as a General, you would want to protect the weak."

Bakugou was silent as he reached the edge of the river, away from the rest of the group. "Demon… I only want one thing. And that is to advance the will of my Lord, by any means necessary. The weak are no concern of mine. The only reason you are still alive is because of this apparent power that you have." Kneeling, Bakugou scooped up water into his hands, splashing it over his face. "Nothing else matters to me."

"Aren't you worried I may be a danger to your Lord?"

"If I even sense for a second that you have those intentions, I'll remove your head from your shoulders." Once he was content that the blood had been removed from all visible skin, he stood, pointing down to the water for you to do the same. Glowering up at him for a moment, you sighed and did so, finding that the cold water felt good against your flushed skin. You were embarrassed, angry and exhausted, so arguing about literally anything wasn't something that you wanted to do. Not arguing with Bakugou seemed to be an impossible feat to accomplish, as anything that came out of his mouth was confrontational.

As you washed off your face, neck, and hands, you watched his reflection in the water. You couldn't get the vision of that grin out of your mind, or how powerful he looked when fighting. It was his true passion, and finally seeing him in action was… exhilarating. Although it was brutal, you felt like you could easily watch him for hours, like you were the only witness to an elaborate and passionate dance of some sort. You felt both attracted to and repulsed by this man, and you could only wish that he would see you as… well, just more.

Finishing up, you stood, shaking your hands a bit to rid them of excess water. "So, gonna tie me back up?"

"No." Bakugou finished cleaning the blood off his sword, returning it to its sheath. "I told you before. If you were right, I would no longer bind you."

"You… meant that?"

"I do not say or do things I don't mean." Bakugou returned his gaze to you. "I keep my word. Even for someone like you. Now come… We cannot stay here tonight." With a touch softer than what you had ever experienced from him, Bakugou placed a hand on your upper back, urging you back towards the camp.

Walking beside him, you fiddled with a piece of your clothing nervously, glancing up at him. "U-Uhm… Thank you for saving me…"

"Tch, don't thank me. It's not like I had a choice. I wasn't going to let you be killed by that scum."

"You're a… very powerful fighter. I was very impressed."

Although silence followed your compliment, you could have sworn you could see red rise up in the tips of his ears, just a hint of embarrassment crossing his stern features. Seeing that, you couldn't help but smile. He may have been harsh, mean and an overall brute, but there was still something about him that just… called to you.

_Maybe soon… he'll warm up to me. _


	7. Loss

All you could do was stand by and watch silently as the small camp was packed up, the fire smothered and leaving you all in darkness. The moon gave very little light from between the full branches of the trees above you, and though your companions were skilled at moving about in the dark, you felt as if it were swallowing you. It wasn't until Bakugou gripped your upper arm that you were aware of what direction to go, following him as you walked carefully as to not trip. Unable to resist your curiosity and worry, you whispered to him. "They didn't take anything or hurt anyone badly, did they?"

"We're fine." Was the only response you received from Bakugou, in a short snap that instantly told you to keep silent. Though, as you reached the area where the horses had been kept, you felt his grip on your arm grow tighter, almost painfully so, and it was joined by a soft string of curses that you could hardly make out.

Besides the towering Yonaka, Bakugou's horse lay slaughtered on the ground, along with Kaminari's horse. The yellow-haired man was already kneeling beside his horse, carefully removing all remaining possessions with a deeply furrowed brow.

"I think they had tried to kill them all, Sir, but this is as far as they got before they either ran off or came to join the main attack," Kirishima spoke softly, coming to stand beside his leader. Bakugou was silent as he released your arm, walking over to kneel beside his fallen friend. After giving a soft stroke to her cheek, he began to follow in Kaminari's example, removing what he needed from the body.

Standing there behind him, you felt completely lost, unsure of what to do or say to him. You still didn't know him all that well, but from the stiffness of his movements and the harsh silence, you knew that he was upset. The sigh that left Kirishima's lips only confirmed your suspicion, turning your gaze to him as he approached his horse, who was still huffing and stomping uncomfortably. Feeling a bit useless, you followed him, comforting Yonaka as the large animal nudged you for attention. "Will he be okay?" You spoke softly in hopes that Bakugou wouldn't hear you, and if he did, he didn't bother to silence you.

Kirishima looked down at you before over at his leader, giving a small nod. "Yeah. He was very close to that horse, he trained her since she was a brand new foal. But it's part of what we are doing. People and beasts die. There's nothing you can do, even if it is unfair. A bit of advice, though, if you don't want to get caught in his mess of anger… don't ask him about it."

Nodding, you turned your attention completely to the black horse before you, checking him for any injuries that you may not have seen further away. Although you wanted to comfort the blonde man still kneeling on the ground, you knew better than to go against the word of someone who knew him best. You knew that you had no right to attempt to comfort him, as you were just a stranger, but that didn't stop you from feeling bad for him. You could tell from your days of travel that he truly did adore that horse, even spending time away from the group with her, as she grew anxious without his presence. It was sad, and although you tried to stop it, you couldn't resist the hot tears that rolled down your cheeks.

After standing beside Yonaka for a while, you were surprised as Bakugou approached the large horse, fitting him with the salvaged supplies from his mare. Quickly wiping any remaining tears from your cheeks, you looked up at him. "Are you going to take Yonaka?"

"We both are," Bakugou spoke with an odd softness, even his expression calm without a single frown line. You figured that perhaps he was going through a moment of shock or that he was just all around numb from the experience. Still, both the calmness and the words brought heat to your face, as you would be sharing a horse with him for the remainder of the trip.

"A-ah, okay…" You waited silently until Yonaka was all set, and when Bakugou gave you a silent gesture to get up onto the horse, you followed command. You struggled at first, your limbs weak from the rush and energy you had exerted. Still, you were able to get on without any assistance, and you scooted your body as close to the front of the saddle as you could. With practiced skill, Bakugou pulled himself up as well, sitting behind you. He took it upon himself to push and pull your body into a comfortable position for you both, and though you wanted to scream out in embarrassment, you allowed him to without question.

Reaching around you, he took Yonaka's reigns into his hands, giving a sharp click of his tongue to urge the horse forward. You felt so much more secure on the horse with Bakugou's body supporting you. With your back pressed tightly against his torso, his arms on either side of you and legs firmly against your hips, you felt cocooned in his natural warmth, nearly putting you to sleep in an instant. You felt like he would be angry if you suddenly slumped against him, however, so you struggled to keep your eyes open until you were all out of the forest.

Curious, you took a quick glance back behind you, finding that Kaminari and Ashido were in the same position as the two of you, now on Ashido's beautiful mare, the white patches of the Paint horse stained with red now visible in the moonlight. It was obvious that Ashido had attempted to rid her horse of the blood, but fully cleaning the animal would have to wait until they were safe again. The entire group was silent, the typical vibrant excitement of winning a battle that you expected nowhere to be found. At that moment, you wondered how much worse it would have been had you not said something, but you didn't dare to question such a thing out loud.

What you couldn't resist, however, was a yawn forcing its way out of your mouth, though you did cover your lips and keep it as silent as you could. Embarrassed, you hung your head a bit, though you didn't have a chance to apologize as Bakugou spoke quietly.

"You can sleep. We will be traveling now at double time, with minimal rest off the horses. So rest… You'll need it for when we reach the castle."

"You… don't mind me leaning on you?"

"No."

Fiddling with your nails nervously for a moment, you took his invitation without another word, carefully leaning yourself back against him. Within the moment of your head resting on his shoulder, your eyes nearly forced themselves closed, and you found your mind swirling into blackness.

You weren't sure how long you dreamed of blood and the screams of the dead, but when you finally awoke, you felt just as exhausted as before. You were starving, thirsty and your neck was sore from whatever position you had been in. At first, the blinding light of the sun made you wince, bringing your hands up to cover your face as you gave a soft groan.

"Finally awake, are you?"

Bakugou's voice pulling your mind out of the foggy haze of restless sleep, you finally noticed the familiar bobbing of your body with Yonaka's movements and Bakugou's heat against your back. In fact, you were too hot, the heat of the day and his body making you feel like you were in an oven. Your skin felt sticky and sweaty, though you had grown used to it by now. That didn't mean that you liked it by any means, but you had no choice but to tolerate it.

"Yeah… how long was I asleep?"

"You've been sleeping for almost a day and a half. I thought you were never going to wake up, you stupid Demon." Bakugou brought a flask up in front of you, and you quickly took it to take a large drink of the cool water inside. It soothed your burning throat, unable to resist a sigh of relief when you pulled it from your lips.

"Damn that's good… I've been out that long?" Closing the flask, you handed it back to him, only able to listen as he reattached it to the side of your horse.

"Yes. We even took you off Yonaka twice and you didn't move."

"The battle must have taken a lot out of me… even though I didn't do or lose anything. I'm sure you think that's pathetic…"

There was silence for a moment between you, though you felt him heave a heavy sigh before responding. "Battle, no matter who or how it affects, is hard to deal with. You have never seen such a skirmish before, I can understand the mental toll it must have taken on you. But yes, you're pathetic."

The hint of teasing you could hear behind his insult brought a small smile to your lips, and you hummed softly in agreement. "Well… how close are we to the castle?"

"We will reach it by nightfall. You can see it, there in the distance, up against the mountains."

Curious, you brought your hand up to your forehead, shielding your eyes from the sun as you peered out into the distance. Sure enough, you could see the form of a tall castle with a surrounding town, peacefully awaiting the return of its warriors. "Oh, I see it. It looks nice."

"My Lord fought hard to win this territory. He would be flattered by your compliments."

"Really? He seems like a kind person."

"Hm…" Bakugou gave a small grunt in agreement, though the tone of his voice changed to something more akin to annoyance. "Often too kind."

Unsure if his annoyance was directed at you or the topic of his Lord, you decided to drop the subject, falling silent again. After being asleep for so long, you found that the day went by quickly, and by dusk, you were approaching the city gates. The group was not questioned by the guards when you approached, though you could feel the eyes on you from all around. Even as you traveled through the towns to reach the castle, people bowed and greeted the warriors with respect, but eyed you with confusion and distrust. You weren't even dressed in your modern-day clothing anymore, yet people could still tell that you were some type of odd outsider. Perhaps it was the way you carried yourself or the expressions on your face? Either way, it was annoying, and you nearly felt the urge to hide your face behind your hands just so you wouldn't see the glares.

When you reached the stables, Bakugou hopped off Yonaka first, before waiting for you to get down. You did so carefully, your legs weak from constant riding on horseback and your extended sleep. There was no support from him, as expected, so you steadied yourself against Yonaka for a moment while taking in your surroundings. The stables were made up of one large building, with large fenced areas where the horses could roam. There were many out and about, though one caught your eye as it eagerly approached the fence. It greatly resembled Bakugou's fallen palomino horse, though it was younger.

As Bakugou barked instructions at two young servants, he approached the horse, stroking down the length of its nose to calm it. Before you could truly question his actions, a presence at your side startled you, even making you jump and have to stifle a squeal.

"How did my sweet Yonaka treat you?" Tsuyu questioned you curiously, peering up at you with those dark eyes. Taking a breath to calm yourself, you placed a hand to your chest, giving a small nod.

"H-he did great. He's a wonderful horse." You smiled as Tsuyu did, watching as she pet Yonaka's neck affectionately. The petite woman was no longer dressed in her dark clothing you had met her in. Instead, she was clad in a brightly colored pale green kimono with pink accents and a cherry blossom pattern. Her hair was no longer up, but was instead down and tied into a cute bow shape at the bottom near her hips. The hairstyle was adorable, and it made the woman look completely innocent, though you knew better than to believe such a thing. Although she was being friendly, you knew that she was still watching you closely for any signs of danger.

Tsuyu allowed Yonaka to be led away by a servant boy to be unburdened by supplies and cared for, turning her full attention back to you. "The others need their time to recover, so I will be watching over you for now. I'm sure Lord Bakugou will want to take you to meet our clan leader before night falls, but we can't allow you to see him like this." She gestured to your dirtied clothing and all-around horrible appearance. "You look a mess."

"A-Ah, yes, I do," You attempted to fix your clothing to no avail, sighing in defeat. "I feel disgusting."

"Come, we'll get you cleaned up and in new garments." With a simple gesture of her hand, Tsuyu prompted you to start walking. Legs still feeling weak and sore, you followed the direction she had pointed to, unable to help a glance over at Bakugou. He merely looked at you for a moment before his gaze moved to Tsuyu, giving a simple nod before turning his attention back to the horse before him. You gave a small sigh once out of his range of hearing, eyes on the floor.

"I feel so bad… His horse got killed by an ambush. I think he's really sad about it…"

Tsuyu gave a small hum in agreement, walking beside you. "Yes. That other horse was her foal. That is why she seemed so distressed. Her mother was not there… But don't fret, it happens and Lord Bakugou will be able to manage the younglings problems. He is quite good with horses, you see."

Deciding there was no point in pressing the matter further, you took the chance to take in your surroundings. Currently walking alongside a white building with many traditional shoji sliding doors, you were happy for the shade provided to you by the extended roof, which covered the otherwise open engawa that was wide with pristine wood, so slick you felt as if you could slip at any second. As you both rounded a corner, you were met with a beautiful garden and pond area, the calming sound of running water soothing your anxiety.

The two of you crossed a bridge over a small flowing creek and walked for a bit longer until you reached a smaller building that seemed separated from the rest. A bathhouse, you assumed, which was quickly made obvious by the steam rising from the roof and the smoke from windows at the base of the building. You had never before taken a traditional bath using fire under a tub, and for a moment you grew nervous.

"I-is this a public bathhouse?"

Curious as to your concerns, Tsuyu looked up at you. "Hm? Oh, well yes, but it is quite nice with partitions. It's more private than you think." She led you inside, and though it embarrassed you, the thought of getting a true bath was something you couldn't resist. You were surprised to find that your particular bath was already steaming and ready for you, and with Tsuyu waiting right outside your area, you stripped faster than what you thought was possible. There was a bucket with water and a rag beside you, and you understood that you first needed to wipe your body clean with that before getting in the main bath. The water in the bucket was cold, but you had to admit it felt good against your hot skin.

Once the bucket was empty and you had effectively dumped the entire thing over your head, you climbed into the welcoming steaming water in the round large tub. You found that you fit perfectly up to your shoulders as long as your knees were bent, but there was no way to stretch out completely. You didn't mind, soaking in the feeling of the water that worked to soothe your sore and stiff body.

_I had better enjoy this…_ You thought to yourself, staring up at the ceiling. _This could be the last real bath I ever have… If Lord Yagi doesn't take my presence well, I'll probably be killed right away… I just hope I can make a good case for myself. Or if not me, maybe Bakugou can…_

You knew it was foolish to put your faith in a man who would sooner kill you than risk his Lord or his companions, but what else could you do? He was the only one who had any say in your future, and if he didn't stand up for you, then you knew that you would perish.

All you could do was wait and hope that it would turn out in your favor.


	8. A Cell

The number of stairs that you had to climb to reach Lord Yagi's chambers was more than you had ever climbed in your entire life. You lost count of how many flights you took, but your freshly cleaned body once again felt sticky with sweat and your legs felt like they would give out on you at any moment. You were so tired, but you barely had time to get dressed in clean clothing before Bakugou was trying to pull you away to meet the Lord of this castle. You hadn't expected to get any rest first, but you so wished for it, especially by the time you reached the level of the castle that was your destination.

"You do not speak unless you are spoken to," Bakugou growled at you, looking you over as if to judge your appearance. "You will answer every question with truth. More than that, you will not gawk at the physical state of my Lord, or I will have you punished. Understand?"

Although you were confused at what he meant, you nodded, nervously fiddling with the sleeve of your fresh kimono. With that, Bakugou gestured for the guard to open the door, which he did without another moment's hesitation. You followed Bakugou inside, and though you tried to keep your head down, you couldn't help but look around at the exquisite decor and architecture. It was so beautiful that you barely heard the slightly weary and gentle voice speaking with Bakugou, though your attention was finally pulled to them with Bakugou's harsh response.

"I'm here to address our Lord, not you, Deku!"

"Kacchan, please-" A man that was obviously level with Bakugou in status held up his hands in defense, though his expression was stern on his freckled face. With wild green hair, he hardly seemed like the warrior type, especially with how timidly he talked. "- You know that you have to go through me first. No matter what you think, I am the Chief now-"

"I don't care. You hold no say in what I've come to talk about, so talking to you is pointless!"

"I think talking to me about this prisoner isn't pointless-"

"I said let me through-!"

"That's enough!"

A deep but weak voice boomed through the room, making you flinch and cower down into yourself a bit. Both men were silenced as well, quickly turning their heads to look further into the room. You hadn't even noticed the frail-looking man that sat at a large throne-like seat, his clothing nearly swallowing him. Now that you gazed upon the sunken-in eyes and hollow cheeks, you understood what Bakugou had meant about Lord Yagi's physical appearance. He was a mess of a man, seemingly on the verge of death at any moment. His yellow hair was unkempt, but you assumed that was just from lack of health and not from personal preference. Still, it was made clear to you that both younger men respected him greatly, as they followed his command for silence without even a huff of annoyance.

"Young Bakugou, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?" The harsh authority in Lord Yagi's voice was no longer present, and he instead sounded like a kind and gentle man. Giving this 'Deku' one last glare, Bakugou approached the end of the stairs that led up to the throne, instantly getting down onto both knees to bow deeply to the floor.

"My Lord, I have brought this woman to present to you. I believe she could be of great benefit to us."

"How so?" Lord Yagi's gaze moved to you, instantly making your stomach bubble nervously. Quickly as to not make eye contact that could be considered disrespectful, you kept your head bowed and awaited instruction. "She seems like an ordinary woman to me. What is so special about her?"

Bakugou rose to his feet, giving a sharp motion with his hand for you to approach. Timidly, you came up to stand beside him, keeping your eyes locked on the brilliant red cloth beneath your feet that covered the cold wooden floor. "We found her during our return, out by Shōshitsu Shrine." You were surprised to hear Bakugou call it by the name you knew it in the modern world, and you assumed it had been known for its oddities for centuries. "I believe that she has special abilities that could help us."

"Abilities? Young Bakugou," Lord Yagi's voice seemed weary, as if he were unsure of what to do with this prospect. "Such things are dangerous."

"It's nothing physical. She can accurately predict the future. I saw it happen, as did everyone in my party."

Silence fell over the room, and you couldn't help but bite down on the inside of your cheek. It sounded absolutely ridiculous, but that must have been how he saw what you had done. Technically, it was true. You knew what was going to happen, for the most part, and could give your input to the best of your ability. The whole thing still just seemed like a mess, and the sigh that escaped Lord Yagi's lips only confirmed to you that he thought the same.

The sickly man shifted a bit in his seat, though you still didn't have the confidence to look up at him. "And how did she do this?"

"She told us that there would be an ambush at Silver River, and there was. She also predicted our victory."

"Young Bakugou, for someone so intelligent, it seems odd to me that you would fall for such a farce."

"Huh?" Bakugou's voice wavered a bit in confusion, and you could physically feel his confidence dwindling. "I don't understand."

"It's obvious that she already knew it was going to happen because she knew about it. That's the only logical explanation." Lord Yagi stood, prompting you to glance up for just a moment to see him make his way down the stairs. You were surprised to see that he moved with a decent amount of ease, though that didn't stop you from being anxious about his approach. "And she only guessed that you would win. It was just a way to keep herself inconspicuous."

Bakugou gave a small cough to clear his throat. "It didn't seem like that to any of us on the road, My Lord. She is constantly talking about odd things, and she was dressed in these.. rags that I had never seen before. Myself and the others who were with me all believe she has powers of some sort."

"It's impossible for me to believe that without seeing proof of it myself." Coming to a stop in front of you, Lord Yagi finally addressed you directly. "What is your name, miss?"

"U-Uhm… it's [F/n] [L/n], Lord Yagi." You bowed deeply at the waist, trying to control the trembling of your body. With a gesture of his hand, you stood back up straight, though you didn't look up at him just yet. "It's an honor to be in your presence."

"How polite. You don't seem… dangerous or threatening in any way. It truly is a surprise that you have been able to trick my General."

"I assure you, I haven't tricked anyone. I… I am no spy or enemy."

"I'll have to beg your forgiveness on the fact that I cannot believe you. Many women these days know how to act innocent and foolish when they have ulterior motives." Lord Yagi turned his attention back to Bakugou, who was waiting silently to be spoken to. "Young Bakugou, this isn't safe. I cannot trust her without proof."

"But My Lord, I've seen it-"

"And you, along with Young Midoriya, are someone I trust beyond all others. But this is dangerous. She could be in league with the enemy."

"I do not think so, I truly think we could use her!"

"Fine." Lord Yagi sighed, obviously too exhausted to spend too much energy on such an argument. "If you wish for her to be here, then she will be under your charge until she can be trusted. I will allow that. But… I find this whole situation to be in very poor taste, Young Bakugou. A very unwise decision…" With that, he began walking towards the green-haired man, whom you assumed to be the person he called Midoriya. "We have to look over some charts now. I expect a report of your battle within the week. For now, I leave you to deal with your prisoner."

As Lord Yagi and Midoriya vanished through a sliding door into a different room, you were left alone with Bakugou. His stiffness and silence worried you, so finding your strength, you turned your gaze up to look at him. A chill ran down your spine at the intensity of his glare that was locked onto you, the fire that normally adorned his gaze now turned to ice. You knew why. He had just humiliated himself, all because of you and your 'powers'. He had wanted so badly to be looked upon by his Lord with respect and praise, but he got the opposite.

"You made me look a fool."

"M-me?" You brought a hand up to your chest, glowering up at him. "How did I do that? I was barely even talked to, how is it my fault?"

"Shut up, you Demon wench."

"I am not a demon! You don't think that humiliated me, too? I don't deserve to be treated like I'm some- some damn filthy prisoner! You trusted me enough to keep me unbound, even in front of your Lord, so what's your deal?!" Your exhaustion had your patience dwindled to nothing, and the fact that he was blaming his failure on you had you at wit's end. There was nothing you had done that warranted being treated like the enemy or with suspicion, and after all this time, you had expected more trust. "If you don't want me, then give me a horse, and I'll go try to find my way home!"

"No! You're staying here under my charge!"

"To do what? Sit around until I wither away or until you think you can use me? I'm not an item, I'm a person!"

"I don't give a shit what you are," Bakugou growled at you, making your confidence shrink down into nothing. You were intimidated by him, and although you knew you were in the right, his stature and power over your life made you quickly realize that it would be best to keep your mouth shut. "You are going to live in this palace, watched every moment and if you even think about stepping one foot out of the gates I will have you locked away." He pointed a finger towards the entrance, to which you silently followed command and made your way in that direction.

Frustrated, your eyes were burning with tears, yet you couldn't find it within yourself to say or do anything about it. You had no means of escape or help, so you knew that all you could do was roll with it all and see what happens. Perhaps, there would be a chance for you to prove your 'powers' to Lord Yagi, which would probably increase your status or at least give you more leniency. _The first chance I get, I'm going to do a prediction. I can't let it slip past me, but I have a feeling that Bakugou won't be coming to me for anything… I'll have to catch them when they're having a conversation. Just like before. _

Lost in your thoughts about what to do with yourself, you didn't notice Tsuyu until you nearly rammed into her. Jerking yourself to a stop, you stuttered an apology, though it was quickly smothered by Bakugou's voice as he addressed his subordinate.

"As discussed, you will watch her. Let me know immediately of anything suspicious." His voice almost sounded… strained, as if he were trying to hold back whatever emotion he was struggling with. You felt both angered by his attitude and sorry for him, as he had gone through a very rough couple of days. Though, the little voice in the back of your mind told you that, just maybe, he deserved it for how awful he had been to you. That little voice brought a strong sense of guilt to your stomach, however, knowing that it hadn't been all bad. You knew that there must be a good man beneath the wall of shit he had built around himself. If there were others following him, with so much respect and obedience, then there must be more than ranking influencing them. You could see it on Tsuyu's face, a slight furrow of her brow preceding a deep bow.

"As you wish. I will keep you informed daily."

Without another word, Bakugou left you both, vanishing behind the building before you could even look back at him again. Finally out of his presence, you gave a heavy sigh, looking at Tsuyu as she stood up straight. "He's really pissed at me…"

Tsuyu nodded, beginning to lead you forward. "I assume it did not go as expected with Lord Yagi. He is a very… educated man, not to say Bakugou isn't, but there is a difference there. It's more of a… level-headedness, one which Bakugou lacks. It can cause him to be quite frustrated when he is corrected or when he realizes that he was wrong. He will calm down."

"So… you think he doesn't believe I can predict the future anymore?"

"Oh no, I don't mean that at all. There is something odd about you for sure, Miss. And what you did at Silver River was astonishing. You have something uncanny about you, but only time will tell what it truly is."

"I think… Lord Yagi made him feel like it was a mistake to bring me. Like his ambitions about whatever he wanted to do were wrong."

"Perhaps." Tsuyu stopped, carefully sliding open a wall panel. "I cannot say for sure since I wasn't there. I will say this, though. You should keep all that happens to you and your thoughts to yourself. I may not be the only one listening."

Frown crossing your lips, you nodded, glancing into the dimly lit room. "I'm sorry, you're just so easy to talk to."

Tsuyu nodded, a small smile of her own crossing her lips. "I suppose that's what can make me so dangerous. I make you feel a little too comfortable." Although it didn't seem like her words were meant to be menacing, it still reminded you that she was some type of assassin, and probably had a blade that the ready beneath her kimono sleeve. "I had fresh clothing brought for you for in the morning and we will have a servant come to take your dirty clothes to wash them daily. This will be your quarters until it is seen fit to move you to a more spacious area."

"Ah, I like the small size…" You walked into the room after leaving your sandals at the entrance. The tatami flooring creaked a bit under your feet, and you felt relieved to be back in some sort of civilization. "I lived in a very small room before. I wouldn't know what to do with more space. Though this is more…" Your voice trailed off a bit at the negative thoughts, your eyes moving to the traditional futon bed that rested near the middle of the room.

"Don't think of it as a cell, Miss." Tsuyu finished your thought for you, surprising you a bit at how well she could assume your thoughts. "This is your home now, and you can travel the palace as you wish with me as your guide. It will take some time for you to be happy here and gain the trust of others, but I believe that you'll find a way."

Feeling the burning tears return to your eyes, you sniffled a bit, reaching up to wipe your eyes with the back of our sleeve. "Thank you, Tsuyu…"

"Please, call me Tsu." With a gentle smile, Tsuyu took hold of the door again, preparing to shut it. "Goodnight, Miss. I will be here in the morning."

"You're not gonna camp out all night?"

"Oh, no. I have to sleep too!" Tsuyu gave a soft laugh, nodding towards her left. "No, there will be guards here. You're safe. Now, get some sleep." The doors slid closed with a soft tick, leaving you alone in silence and dim light.

Taking a deep, trembling breath, you took a moment to remove all your clothing except for the white robe that was your final layer. Keeping it tied, you knelt beside the futon, pulling back the thick blanket that covered it and adjusting the tiny head pillow. Although it wasn't what you were used to, it was heaven compared to the hard and bumpy ground outside, and you felt a huge sense of relaxation when you finally laid down. Though, now that you were finally alone for the first time since this horrible catastrophe, you began to feel a wave of emotion crash over you.

At this rate, you would never see anyone you loved ever again. Your parents, family, friends or even your beloved cat. They were surely grieving heavily for you by now, searching everywhere in the woods around that horrible shrine. You could only hope that no one would come across the same fox that had cursed you, so that they wouldn't suffer the same or even a worse fate. You were now just a memory to them, as they were to you, and that ripped at your already wounded heart.

Turning over on your side, you hid your face into the pillow as you sobbed, pulling the blanket up to completely cover your head.

And this night, too, would become nothing but a memory.


	9. Second Prediction

Your first two months in the palace went by in a blur as you attempted to adjust to life in ancient Japan. It was quickly made obvious that your presence was unwanted by any who had importance within the palace, and every glance you received from the strangers was dark and filled with suspicion. The constant darkness that surrounded you was difficult to get used to at first, and you had preferred to just stay in your room until Tsuyu was able to persuade you to come out. You found that you very much enjoyed her company, even during the times that she merely stood by and watched you. There was more than one occasion that you almost spilled out that you were from the future, the wanting to alleviate the heaviness in your chest almost too much to bare. You found you valued your life more, however, so you kept up your facade.

In those first two months, you didn't see hide nor hair of Bakugou. You knew that he was still in the palace, as Tsuyu mentioned having to leave to report to him every day, but you didn't know exactly where she had gone. You did have to admit, you missed being around him and his officers. Sure, you hadn't exactly become friends with them, but just being in their presence gave you a comforting sense of familiarity, since they were the first people you stumbled upon. But, that wasn't the only thing that bothered you about not being able to see them. Because of their absence, you had yet to have a single change to make another prediction.

How could you stumble upon a conversation if you never saw them? You had no right to go searching for them, nor would Tsuyu probably allow you to do such a thing. She was lenient with you, but there were boundaries that you couldn't quite pass just yet. But it wouldn't hurt to at least ask, right?

"Could I go with you this morning?" You asked as Tsuyu prepped to deliver her report about your activities to Bakugou. Curious, she looked up at you, carefully folding the parchment in her hands. Pursing her lips in thought, she stared down at the document, tapping her fingers against it.

"I don't see why not. I'm not going directly to his quarters and that area is heavily guarded, so there's nothing that you could do to cause a scene. Sure!" She smiled, tucking the document into her clothing to keep it safe. "I don't think he'll mind. It will be good for you to go walking somewhere else in the palace, anyway. Have a bit of a… variety. I know you're getting very bored of the same old thing every day."

You gave a small shrug, unable to resist a smile at her approval. "It isn't all that bad. It's peaceful, and I enjoy reading what's available to me. Though I would like to see if it would be possible to get some parchment and paint so that I can… draw maybe? Or do some writing?"

"We will ask him today if that is acceptable to give you supplies. I know that we have plenty, but it's not my place to approve. Are you ready?" She took a moment to glance you over, making you feel a bit self conscious about your appearance. You weren't sure why, it wasn't as if you were trying to impress him with your looks, but you knew that you didn't look your best. It wasn't all your fault, you were given the lowest class quality of clothing that was only slightly better than that of a servant, so there wasn't much you could really do with yourself. You still hadn't quite gotten down any pretty hairstyles that were common, so you mostly just wore it loose where it was the most comfortable. You weren't allowed make-up of any kind, so all in all, you felt shabby.

"I-I suppose. I can't look any nicer than this with what I have." You took a moment to adjust your clothing a bit.

"Oh, that's not what I meant, Miss, your appearance is of little importance."

Cheeks flushing with embarrassment, you merely nodded, fiddling with your nails nervously. "Yes, of course. I am ready, then." With that, you both began to make your way down the halls. As you walked in silence, you wondered why it had been so important to you in that moment that you… looked decent. Did you want to make an impact on Bakugou with your looks? Did you feel like that would truly make a difference? It didn't matter, nothing could be done about it, but you felt embarrassed to see him when you weren't dressed to your best.

_Man I wish I had my make up right now… or at least a way to do my hair. Even some simple eyeliner would make me feel better! _You let out a small sigh, hanging your head a bit to avoid the eyes of others. _He's already seen me at my worst… Ugh, why do I even care so much! He hates me, anyway, might as well let him think I'm ugly, too. _

Eventually, you both walked through a guarded gateway with a wall that seemed to separate one side of the palace from the other. You assumed this was where the high ranking members of the clan lived and had their councils, as it was much more beautiful and elegantly crafted architecture wise. Even the garden you passed was more lavish, almost seeming like an entire little forest within the structure of the buildings. The birds singing from the trees made you feel more at peace, though your heart instantly began to race when you heard that unmistakable deep voice around the corner.

Tsuyu gave a small hum when she heard it as well, removing the document she had tucked away earlier from her clothing. "He's already outside today, that's good."

You could only hold your breath, returning to picking at your nails as you were unsure of what else to do with your hands. When you both rounded the corner, you first spotted Bakugou's fluffy ash blonde hair, his back to you both. He was standing with Kirishima, talking about something that seemed important just from the intent and focused look on the red heads face.

"They will be traveling through here, they have no other option." Bakugou was pointing to a map that he held on one side, Kirishima holding the other to keep it spread open. "This is the perfect chance to attack, if we come from the front and the back then they won't be able to escape."

"But neither will we. If it goes badly, we'd be just as trapped." Kirishima spoke with a wary expression, brows furrowed. "We'll have to work hard to not let that happen."

"You know damn well we wouldn't."

_This is it, _you thought, watching as Kirishima noticed Tsuyu and gave her a wave. _This is my chance to make a prediction. I just have to somehow get more information out of them or at least look at the map so I know what area this is they're talking about. I think it's the skirmish at Pine Valley but I can't be sure without seeing the map. _

Butterflies began to ravage your stomach as Bakugou looked back at you both, a bit of surprise flashing across his features before his brow furrowed back into his regular intense expression. How his stupid beautiful face hadn't been perminantly creased with wrinkles yet was surprising to you, as you had only seen his face relaxed when sleeping and after the murder of his horse. Still, it suited him, and your embarrassment of being in his presence returned tenfold as you bowed deeply in greeting.

"Good Morning," Tsuyu addressed them both as she bowed along with you, before standing and handing the parchment in her hands to her leader. "Here is your report for yesterday."

Allowing Kirishima to take the map, Bakugou accepted the document, his crimson glare moving to you. "What does it say today, Demon? That you sat out in the garden all day?"

Trying desperately to control the heat wanting to rush into your cheeks, you gave a simple nod. "I assume… That's really all that I did. It's peaceful. After all this time of it being the same thing over and over I'm surprised you still read them."

"Of course I read them. Though I have considered changing it to just a weekly report." His gaze moved back to Tsuyu, who nodded in agreement. "I've gotten tired of reading the stupid conversations you have with the fish in the pond."

Heat immediately rushed to your cheeks and you nearly choked on air, giving a small cough behind your sleeve to clear your throat. "W-what? My entire conversations?" You looked down at Tsuyu, who merely nodded again and made you cover your face.

"I don't leave out anything, Miss. I'm trained to have a very fine memory, you see, so I can recall every word you say. I quite like listening to you talk to them," Tsuyu smiled. "You've made an interesting bond with the white fish there. He even lets you touch him, it's very intriguing."

Giving a groan in embarrassed agony, you shook your head, peeking out over your sleeve at Bakugou as he opened the document in his hands to read it. As his eyes scanned across the characters on the parchment, he scoffed, giving you an annoyed glance. "You even named it. Sushi?"

"I-It's not his name, I was just… I needed something to call it, so-"

"Then that is it's name. That white fish is very old… I am not surprised a Demon such as yourself has built a relationship with an animal like that." He folded up the document and tucked it away into his clothes before he turned his attention back to the map, effectively shutting you out. In that moment, you got a peek at it under his arm, noticing that the area around Pine Valley was circled with arrows and notes scribbled about around it. This was your chance.

"W-wait,-" You cut in, stepping a bit closer to make sure you got their attention. At first, Bakugou looked like he might just snap at you, though he quickly stopped when he noticed how intently you were staring at the map.

"What is it, Demon?"

"This…" You wedged yourself between the two men, placing your finger delicately on the area that was circled. Judging from what you had heard and now the notes on the paper, you could see that what they were planning wasn't what had been recorded in history. You knew that they did win this battle, but it wasn't like this at all. "This isn't right…"

"What do you mean?" Bakugou snarled, though he still didn't try to push you away. "We have been planning this for weeks, there are no faults."

"No, you can't go from the front and the back! They will have backup, and you will get pinned in. No, you need to attack from here." You ran your finger along the sides of the valley. "Using arrows, traps and rocks. Keep the high ground, with some troops here and here to catch anyone that tries to flee. Only then will you win." Looking up at him, it took every ounce of your courage to not crumble beneath his glare.

"Who do you think you are, to undermine my strategy in place of your own! You stupid woman, you don't know anything about war."

"That's not what I'm saying! What I told you is how you will win. If you do it any other way, you will lose. You have to believe me." Desperate for your plan to work, you shot a worried glance up at Kirishima, who rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know, Sir," He pointed at the valley, tapping one of the hill sides lightly. "We would have a better advantage point… It's your call."

Bakugou kept his glare on you, observing you for any signs or hints that you were trying to trick him. Still, you stood your guard, knowing that you weren't lying. You knew exactly what was going to happen, and even if you did have some mission to sabotage their cause, you wouldn't be able to go through with such a thing. You wanted them to survive, as long as you could manage. Not only because you did feel some sort of kinship with them, but because your life hung in the balance. If he died, what would become of you? That was a scary thought.

"Fine, Demon. You were right before, I'll listen to you again." Bakugou took the map, folding it back up. "If things go as you say, then perhaps we can discuss loosening your leash a bit."

You couldn't resist the small, relieved smile that crossed your lips. "Thank you for believing me… And all I would really want is maybe some supplies… Paper and paints? So I can do some art?"

"You're an artist?"

"A-ah, well, no but I figured that with all my free time I could learn."

"What a waste of resources. I'll consider it." With that, he gave a dismissive wave of his hand, silently demanding your leave. With a small touch on your arm from Tsuyu, you followed her, giving a small bow even though he wasn't paying any attention to you.

As you walked alongside your guide, you gave a sigh, reaching up to pat your own cheeks. "Damn, that was scary."

"That was very bold of you." Tsuyu looked up at you with a wary glance. "You're very lucky he took it so well. But I will say that you had better hope that what you said is true. If something happens to him or any of his officers due to your misguidance, Lord Yagi won't tolerate your presence or the fact that you still breathe air."

You nodded, eyes on the wood beneath your feet as you walked. "Yes… I know. But I had to speak up and… say what I know. They would have been screwed if they went with their plan…"

"'Screwed', huh? And that is…?"

"They would be in really big trouble."

"Ah!" Tsuyu smiled. "I like these new words you always say, I always look forward to the next one."

You smiled as well, happy that she didn't judge you for your oddities that came with a modern slang. "I'll teach you words any time! Do you… tell Bakugou any of the words I let slip?"

"I do. He particularly likes the one… 'fuck'. And you confused him when you said 'stupid cunt'." How calmly she said these words without knowing the meaning made you nearly instantly burst into laughter, covering your lips with your fingers.

"Oh no! Well, I suppose I'll have to teach him what they mean."

"Me as well! I hope I'm not using inappropriate words."

"Aw well, Tsu… You're going to be surprised for sure."


	10. Soft On Him

Bakugou's entire section of his army, including Tsuyu, was gone for nearly a month and a half, leaving you to fret and worry over what you had told him. Although he said he would listen to you, there was never a true confirmation that he really did change his plan. All you could do was hope that he had, that they would come out of their battle as successful as the history books said. You spilled all your worries through the weeks to your little fish friend Sushi, who listened with a continuously gaping mouth and blank stare. The creature always stuck around right at the edge of the pond when you came to sit, making you curious as to if he truly did understand what you were doing there. He was just a simple Koi fish, completely white with not a speck of color anywhere on him.

Although you knew your assigned guards were listening, you couldn't help but verbally express your worries to the fish. Just getting it all out was enough to calm you, and often you talked through your problems with yourself to find solutions. It was nice, and you always thanked him for his time when you decided to return to your room or walk elsewhere.

At the one month and two weeks mark, you had just finished your time in the garden, and you were casually walking when you heard it. The familiar voice of your guide, calling to you from behind.

Turning to face her, you smiled at Tsuyu as she approached, still dressed in her war attire that you had first met her in. You assumed they had just returned, which was only confirmed by how tired she looked as she stopped before you. "Hello, Tsu! I'm so glad to see you made it back okay! How long have you been back?"

"A while," Tsuyu responded, working to untie one of the hard pieces of armor she had on her arm. "I guess you wouldn't know from this far into the palace. Your company has been requested, however, so I've come to fetch you."

"Huh? Is everything okay?" You followed her as she began to walk in the direction she had originally come, her hair bouncing as she walked.

"Everything is just fine, Miss. But I cannot discuss it, Bakugou wishes to in private."

If your stomach wasn't in knots before, it certainly was now. In fact, you felt like your entire throat was near closing off. You were shocked that just mentioning being alone with him made you so nervous you considered taking off and hiding somewhere where they would have a very hard time finding you. It didn't help that you were anxious about the results of the ambush, if it had gone how you predicted or if he even listened to you in the first place.

Eventually, the two of you reached an area of the stables and fenced off area for the horses, and you spotted the subject of your anxiety almost instantly. Bakugou was standing out in some random spot in the fenced in section, watching his young palomino horse trot about. A bit confused, you looked down at Tsuyu. "Uhm, what is he doing?"

"After a battle of any kind, when we return home, he often likes to be alone like this to clear his mind. This was also that mares first time out in a real battle, so I believe he's watching her for any sign of unknown injury or distress."

"He… wants to talk to me out there? With a horse running around us?"

"Yes." Tsuyu looked at you like the request was the most common place thing to ever happen, so you decided not to make a fuss about it, even though it did seem a bit ridiculous.

Approaching the fence, you looked down at her. "Do I just… go in-"

You were interrupted as Tsuyu gave a whistle, gaining Bakugou's attention. Without a word, he pointed to an area further down the fence, which upon inspection, was clearly a gate. Bidding Tsuyu goodbye for the moment, you entered the area through the gate, being sure to shut and secure it behind you.

"Hurry up, Demon!" You heard Bakugou snap at you, making you quickly scurry over to him. Giving a bow, you waited for his approval before standing up straight, gazing up at him curiously.

"You wanted to see me?"

"You were right." His words were quite snappy, though he spoke with an uncharacteristic softness. As his horse approached him, she eyed you with obvious reluctance, though seemed calmed when Bakugou gave her strong neck a few pats. "Your strategy or… prediction. It was right."

"So you won? Did anyone get badly hurt?"

"We did win. But we lost many troops. No one you know by name." Bakugou turned his gaze to the horse, giving a few soft clicks to calm her. You were unsure why, but his calm demeanor and gentle noises to the horse brought a heat to your cheeks. His praise only made it worse, and you didn't really know what to expect from all this.

"I'm glad," you started, taking a half a step closer. "Did you tell Lord Yagi?"

"I told him before we left what you had said. He did admit that there was no way you could have known anything about the enemies side of that ambush. And that your… input was of great value." He looked back down at you again as you moved, and you caught his eyes wandering your form for just a moment. "He's still skeptical, as expected. And in all honesty, so am I. I can't tell if it's luck that's getting you by, or if you really are just that good of a liar. So, from now on, until I can tell a difference, you are going to meet with me to go over strategies before and after I present it. To see if you truly have a 'power' of some sort."

You gave a timid nod. "Yes, of course… But I may not be able to do it for… every battle. The more impact, the more I can see." You had to make up a reasoning behind your inability to remember some of the smaller and insignificant skirmishes, and you hoped this would work. "Sometimes things don't come to me. I cannot be held accountable for that."

"If you have no input on some things, then so be it. But I except your best attempts, Demon."

"I feel like I've proved how willing I am to cooperate and support you…"

"You have. That is why I am easing up on your restrictions. And I'll provide you with more entertainment resources so you aren't so… bored, is what you had said?" The snarky smirk on his lips made your cheeks flush, though you quickly nodded.

In truth, you were unsure exactly what to feel. You were happy that it had worked out, and yet you were still technically a prisoner, untrusted and constantly watched. Still, this would be an improvement, and perhaps even a chance to get closer to him. You weren't sure why your heart fluttered so violently any time you laid eyes on him. It was like something inside you was hopelessly drawn to him, and for a moment, you wondered if he felt the same thing. In your mind, you pictured it like magnets, and one day you would surely collide if given the chance.

"Thank you," Pushing through the embarrassment, you smiled up at him, your heart nearly skipping a beat as his stern expression faltered for just a split second. "I don't think I said that to you directly. I assume you got that from the reports of me talking to Sushi."

"The stupid fish? Yes." Bakugou turned more to face the horse, as if looking at you frustrated him. "I've learned a lot about you from those reports. In particular, you seem to talk a lot about your family."

At the mention of such a sensitive subject, your emotions instantly flared, making your throat constrict and a burning rise up into your eyes. "Yes, I… I do." It was impossible to control the wavering of your voice, turning your gaze down to look at his feet. "I think about them all the time and I wonder if… they are still thinking about me, too."

"I would allow you to send them a letter… if you so wished."

Feeling your chest tighten, you looked up at him in shock, very surprised to hear such a suggestion come out of his mouth. Seeming a bit bashful about it himself, he didn't look down at you, though instead continued to pet his horse while he awaited your response. Sniffling, you quickly reached up and wiped the tears from your face, unable to resist the small smile that crossed your lips.

"That's… very kind of you. But there is no point in doing that. I feel like it may be better to just let them get over me than to give them any hope… Thank you, though. I think you're much nicer than this persona you strut around with." A sly smirk crossed your lips as the tips of his ears flushed, holding back giggles as he glared down at you.

"Shut up," Bakugou barked, returning to his previously mentioned persona. "You barely even know me! I was just offering as a payback for helping us!"

"Mhmm, sure, sure." Smile never leaving your lips, you took a few steps closer to his horse, looking her over. "May I?"

"Tch, do what you want." Bakugou, even though he was obviously embarrassed, watched you closely as you softly placed a hand on the pale hair of the mares neck. With a gentle touch, you ran your hand along her strong body, walking with it until you were standing at her side.

"She's beautiful. She looks almost exactly like her mother." You chanced a quick glance at him, glad to see his expression not falter at the mention of his fallen horse. "Except for that she has the black running up her back leg here."

Bakugou walked around the other side of the horse, running his hand along her back and displacing a bit of dust. "She's filthy right now. But yes, she is a wonderful horse. Much like her mother."

"She did well out in battle?"

"Of course she did. She was bred from our two strongest war horses, my Taiyō and Yonaka. She's still young, but Higure will be magnificent in time."

"Ooh, so that's where that little splash of black comes from. How cute! She seems very fond of you." Smiling up at him, you felt a heat return to your cheeks, finding the way he looked down at you to be so… soft. It was obvious to you that there was something on his mind besides the horse, but there was still something preventing him from speaking it. You wanted to ask, to confess that you felt this ridiculous connection to him and you wondered if he felt it, too. But you couldn't. All you could do was take a step back as Bakugou gave a small pat to the horses' rump to send her off, both of you watching as she trotted away towards the stables.

With a sigh, Bakugou turned his gaze back down to you. "It is difficult for me to admit that my strategies were incorrect or ineffective. I've studied most of my life to perfect my skills, and yet… I still have times where I'm wrong and that angers me. This year in particular seems to be having it's way with me. Despite my troubles, I've decided to trust you. I hope that won't be another mistake."

Feeling your stomach bubble with anxiety, you shook your head, taking a few steps closer to him. "Don't think that way. I will do everything I can to help you… Though it's more than just wanting to preserve my life in any way. I… want to. I want to help you."

"Good. Enough of this." He waved his hand at you in sudden annoyance, beginning to make his way towards the stables as well. "I will put Higure away and retire for the evening. Tomorrow we will both meet with Lord Yagi to discuss your prediction and the results of the ambush. I recommend you prepare yourself and sleep well."

Smiling, you watched him walk away. "Goodnight to you, too!"

His only answer was a quick glance over his shoulder, before he vanished inside a building along with his horse. Your heart and spirits lifted from the pleasant conversation, you gave a soft sigh in adoration before heading out the way you came, finding Tsuyu dressed back in her more casual clothing at the entrance to the palace. She must have noticed the unconscious dreamy look on your face, as she gazed up at you curiously.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

"I'm just fine, Tsuyu. That went… much better than what I expected."

Smile crossing her lips, Tsuyu nodded, beginning to lead you back into the castle. "If I'm incorrect, than please let me know, but I think that you may be a little bit soft for him."

"W-what?" The heat that rushed to your face was more severe than anything you had experienced that day, quickly bringing your hands up to cover your face. "Tsu, please, that just isn't true! He's just- I'm just-"

"Shh, miss, it's quite alright!" Tsuyu laughed, smiling up at you. "There is nothing to be upset about. Bakugou actually has a very hard time connecting with people, so I'm glad to see that you both get along decently well."

"Y-yeah…" Lowering your hands, you hugged yourself tightly, keeping your embarrassed gaze locked on the ground. "Even though he can be quite mean, I… like him. There's more to him than what he wants to show."

"I think that having read my reports on you has helped him feel more comfortable around you. Otherwise, I don't think it would be like this. But either way, I am glad!"

Swallowing the lump that had groan in your throat, you nodded, the vision of his soft expression locked in your mind. So handsome, powerful, loyal and snarky. At this point, you knew you officially had a crush on the gruffy hotheaded man, and now that you were told you would be spending more time around him, you had a feeling it was only going to grow more intense.

Only time would tell if that would be a positive experience. For now, all you could do is think of him, with imaginary pink hearts fluttering about your face.


	11. Soft on You

The feeling of Bakugou's eyes on you was something that you had difficulty ignoring. You knew that he was watching you closely for any signs that you were about to totally bullshit your way through your next prediction, but that couldn't be further from the truth. In fact, you had no idea what happened at this particular skirmish, yet you were having difficulty admitting such a thing to him. The past couple of months that you had been his "strategy assistant", or whatever you were called, had gone by swimmingly. Nothing you said had been wrong and everything had gone just as you predicted, so the fact that you were drawing a blank on this one battle was eating at you viciously. More than worrying that he may no longer believe you, you didn't want to disappoint him.

You had grown to love the feeling of being praised by him and by anyone else who found your predictions to be helpful. Seeing Bakugou or whoever was sent out to battle return victorious filled your heart with joy, and you dreaded how he may react if you had no suggestions or information for him. What if that was a battle they ended up losing? Surely it would look bad on you, as if you were trying to sabotage them or something similar. What you could do was alluding you completely, and you were feeling very much helpless at this point. Making something up was out of the question, as your conscience couldn't handle such a thing. So, the truth was the only option. Or, as close to the truth as you could get in your current predicament.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not seeing anything for this…" Shaking your head, you sat up from leaning over a map, having difficulty looking at the ever-vigilant man beside you. "It's… Blurry."

"Blurry. Hm." Bakugou tapped his finger on the map his other hand on his chin as he thought. "Must not be very impactful, then. Isn't that what you said?"

Nodding, you glanced up at him, though your felt a heat rise in your cheeks as you caught his gaze. "Yes, though I can't say for sure. I know I've done really well up until now, I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize." Bakugou began to fold up the map, seemingly not upset at all with your inability to assist him this time around. "As you know, we take your suggestions seriously, but we don't base our entire strategy around them. That would be foolish."

At this point, you learned not to take things that he said to heart. He was a rough man, with very little sense of sympathy or gentleness. You didn't mind that. In fact, you quite liked it, as it made the moments when he was kind to you all the more special. You liked that he was brutally honest, that he shared the majority of his thoughts and opinions with you without restraint. There were hints of his more tender side shown to you every so often, with a hand to assist you up off the floor or even bringing you a lunch that he prepared himself. Often, you could have sworn that he was even flirting with you, but due to your nature, you had built up this wall around yourself that prevented anyone from coming inside. That included Bakugou, though he had similar defenses built around his own mind.

You thought that, perhaps, it was just like yours. Getting close to people wasn't easy for you, as you had a deep fear of rejection and abandonment. It wasn't something you could really describe with words, but the thought of letting someone in only to have them hurt you deeply was a horrifying thought. Not just a thought, but an experience that you never wanted to relive. Still, this man had an… energy to him. Just being beside him made you feel comfortable, safe and content in this world that you hardly knew. Over the half a year that you had been here, he had taught you so much, even if he called you stupid every time you did something wrong. You were a quick learner, however, and impressed him more than you annoyed him, which was a plus in your mind.

It would be easier, you thought, for him to accept your mistakes if you could just… tell him the full truth. If you could just tell him that you were from the future, where people drove cars and talked to each other from all the way across the world. He would surely think you're crazy if you even attempted it, though he seemed to find your oddities more interesting and amusing rather than scary in some way. He enjoyed your phrases and words that were commonplace in your time, but had yet to be created in this era. In particular, he loved the word 'fuck' and all its variations, though you had yet to really teach him what it meant. The thought embarrassed you greatly, so instead of the definition, you just told him how to use it properly and… sparingly. He didn't really listen to you on the sparingly part, since no one else really knew what it meant, he used it as he pleased.

Besides the fact that it was hilarious, it was also cute, to see his smug grin any time he told Kaminari to 'fuck off'. His yellow haired subordinate begged both you and Bakugou to know what the word meant, but it seemed that you shared a very similar sense of humor with Bakugou. The confusion was funny to you, and though you felt bad at first, there wasn't any harm in it that you could recognize. If Bakugou didn't know those words, he would just tell Kaminari in his own just as crude way. That, and you didn't really want to change the course of time and linguistics all that much by spreading your phrases across the country. One man was enough, and since it was your favorite man of this time period, you didn't mind it all that much.

"I'm kind of glad you don't take what I say all that seriously… I mean, I'm happy you listen to me, but it makes me feel better that you're not completely counting on me. That could end up a disaster." You gave him a smile, moving some of your hair back behind your ear. "I think that your tactics for this particular situation are perfect, though. I'm learning a lot about these things from you."

Bakugou nodded, taking a moment to stand and walk the map to its regular resting place, inside of a small cabinet along with other documents. "You're learning very quickly. At least, you retain information well. That's a good quality to have. It could help you survive out here for sure."

With a small sigh, you gave a shrug, eyes on his bare feet as he came back towards the low table you were still sitting at. "I guess so. Though, I don't have to learn much being cooped up in this palace all the time."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Coming to stand beside you, Bakugou held out a hand, which you took to use his assistance up off the floor. "In this palace is the safest place you could be. Out there is nothing but death."

After standing, you fixed your clothing back into place a bit, smoothing out the fabric around your hips. "I mean, that is true. But it would be nice to at least get to go out to town occasionally. I haven't stepped foot outside of the palace since I got here."

"Again, why would you want to leave? You have your pond with Sushi, your books, your paper and ink to keep you occupied. By now you've made friends to visit when you're able."

"I know, and I really am grateful for all these things, but…" Feeling your chest grow tight in nervousness of admitting the truth to him, you fiddled with the hem of your sleeve, not wanting to offend him or belittle his generosity in any way. "I still feel like… I'm nothing but a prisoner. I've been here almost seven months, and I've done nothing but show my support and loyalty. I had just hoped that… that perhaps by now, I'd be more accepted into the clan."

Bakugou stood in front of you for a moment, his presence silent and tense. You could tell just by the way he didn't move or say a word that your confession had upset him, but in what way? When he was angry, he lashed out with words and angry body language, so it wasn't that. This seemed more like… he was contemplating his own choices on how you had been treated thus far.

"You have done well. But there is still something about you that my Lord is having difficulty trusting, so he cannot accept you, no matter how… others may feel. I cannot allow you full freedom without his consent."

Your stomach bubbling with that dreadful feeling of rejection, all you could do was give a small nod, knowing that anything else you had to say wouldn't change your situation.

"But…"

Confused, your gaze was pulled off the floor to look up at Bakugou's face, instantly feeling your cheeks flush with heat at the calm expression on his face. Sly smirk crossing his lips, you immediately knew that he had noticed your blush, though you didn't have a chance to hide it before he spoke again.

"That doesn't mean you can't go into town with a chaperone." With a gesture to the door, arm outstretched, Bakugou took a step back to allow you room. "Let's go."

"'L-let's'?" You made your way towards the exit, even though your legs felt like jelly. "You're taking me into town? Right now?" This was beyond anything that you had expected from Bakugou of all people. He wasn't one to enjoy going out into public to begin with, so for him to willingly take you into town himself was intensely shocking. Had something you said struck a guilty chord? Was he doing this because he pitied you or because he wanted to cheer you up? Was this like… a date?

_No, no! Don't think things like that! This isn't a date! It's not!_

"You're the one complaining that you don't get to go out. If you don't want to-"

"N-no, I want to!" You stopped for a moment, turning to look up at him in worry. You didn't want him to change his mind. This opportunity was something that you couldn't let slip through your fingers, no matter how embarrassing or frustrating it may be. Bakugou, this brute of a man, was stopping any plans he had for the day just to take you into town. It made you excited, nervous and… happy.

In truth, although your attitude was pleasant and as content as possible, it had been a very long time since you could consider yourself truly happy. Even before you were sent to this world, your life was void of that lightness in your chest, that fluttering in your stomach that spread warmth through every inch of your body. But this… this simple action Bakugou had decided to make was filling you with a happiness you had nearly forgotten.

"Good," Bakugou huffed with an annoyed scowl on his face, sliding the door shut behind him as he joined you outside. "Because I won't be offering to do this again. You'd better enjoy it!"

Unable to resist the small smile on your lips, you followed him as he made his way towards the stables, finding it difficult to pull your eyes off a particular spot between his shoulder blades. "I'm sure it will be wonderful."

"More like a pain in the ass. You keep your name and anything about you to yourself, understand? There will be people who will want to pry and be curious about why you are with me."

"What will you tell them?"

"That it's none of their fucking business." Bakugou snarled at you over his shoulder, though you couldn't resist giggling at his use for the modern curse. "Shut up! Why do you always laugh when I say that word?!"

"It's nothing!" You smiled up at him, walking a bit faster so you were beside him instead of behind. "It's just so silly to hear you say that when you don't know what it means."

"Then tell me what it means! I don't care if it's offensive, I want to know!"

Tapping your finger to your chin, you hummed out in thought, wondering if it was worth it. He would surely get embarrassed if you told him, so you didn't want to ruin your chances of getting to leave the castle. "Okay, I will tell you. But not until we get to town."

"Excuse me?! You don't get to make the rules around here, Demon. I command you to tell me!"

"And I _promise _that I will," You smiled up at him, bringing a frustrated and flushed expression to his face that you couldn't quite understand. "But not until we get to town. Deal?"

"Tch, fine! I'll hold you to that…" Nearly pouting, Bakugou turned his glare back in front of him, shoving his arms into the adjacent sleeves. Placing your own back behind your back, you peeled your eyes off his cute expression to instead watch your feet as you walked. Your wooden geta sandals clacked against the pristine flooring with each step, as did Bakugou's, but you found it to be a pleasant sound. At the moment, the paired resonating noise represented a companionship, one which you hadn't expected to bloom. And yet, your closeness to this ruthless and hot-headed man had blossomed into more than just a professional relationship based around occupational necessity.

Bakugou was your friend… and your crush. That only made it harder for you to not think that this was something more than him just doing a favor for you. You wanted it to be more, for there to be some other motive that was driving him. Although there may have been a hint here and there as you both made your way to the stables, there was nothing definitive.

His ears and cheeks flushing could be from the heat. Right?

His sideways glances and wandering gaze could just be him watching you for any mischief.

Right?

His gentle touch and lingering hands as he put you up onto Yonaka's back were just him helping you out and supporting you.

Right?

His arm around your waist as he settled in behind you was just to make sure you were body steady and comfortable.

Right?

That's all it was. There was nothing deeper about any of his interactions with you, now or from the moment you had met him. You were just a woman that he used for his own gain and he had no romantic feelings for you whatsoever.

"Maybe while we're down there, you can pick some clothes for yourself, so you don't wear the same rags every day. And some pork noodles sound good, there's a place in the center of town that sells it with their own special sake that will probably ruin you." Bakugou spoke calmly as Yonaka lumbered his way out of the castle gates, waiting until you were out of earshot of the guards so no one else caught wind of what was going on. "I hate town, but it will be good to get away."

Feeling heat rush to your cheeks, you kept your eyes on Yonaka's ears, which twitched and twisted at the sound of Bakugou's voice and the chirping birds in the trees. "I-I don't have any money…"

"Who said you needed it?"

Clutching onto the pommel of the saddle tightly, you suddenly found it difficult to breathe, a tightness in your chest constricting your lungs and throat. If only you could tell him that a man taking a woman to buy clothes and dinner during your time meant something more than just a simple favor. In your mind, all you could think of was the possibility that he was doing this in pursuit of something more.

But he couldn't be. You absolutely could not fall for this man, and he couldn't be falling for you. It just wasn't something that could happen.

Right?

"Ah, okay… Well, thank you… Bakugou. I look forward to it."

"Katsuki. Call me Katsuki."


	12. Rusty

"No, just drink the damn thing in one go, you can't sip on it!"

Holding your breath, you stared down into the clear liquid in the small wooden cup you held between your fingers. You didn't hold your breath because you were scared. In fact, the sake was so pungent that you found you needed to keep from breathing it in if you wanted even the slightest chance of swallowing it all in one go. In truth, you were never much fond of alcohol and you very rarely found yourself getting drunk. But now, with Bakugou's warm company and persuasion, you had agreed to give it a try. Little did you know that it would smell so strongly or that it would already have Bakugou tipsy after just three shots of it.

After a couple more seconds of prepping yourself, you clenched your eyes shut and downed the liquid, forcing yourself to swallow before your entire body tensed up in disgust of the taste. The burn on the way down was the worst, feeling it through every inch of your esophagus before it hit your stomach. The warmth of the alcohol instantly made your body feel like it was on fire, and as you slammed the small cup back onto the table in front of you, Bakugou's chuckles finally reached your burning ears.

"That's it, Demon! How does that feel?"

"It tastes and feels awful!" Already feeling your head growing a bit dizzy, you glowered at the blonde man across from you, pout on your lips. He had gone on and on about how amazing and delicious this particular sake was, but now you were unsure if he had just been lying the entire time or if it really was that good to him.

"Tastes awful?! Are you kidding? This is the best damn sake in town, you can't get any better!" Bakugou poured another round in his own cup, taking the drink down like a champ. "You must be seriously spoiled wherever you're from."

With a huff, you adjusted your sitting position a bit, starting to feel your legs going numb from sitting on them so formally. "I'm not spoiled, I just don't drink. You should slow down, you're already kinda tipsy."

"Tipsy? What do you mean, what is that? Whatever it is, I'm fine." After another shot, Bakugou turned his full attention to his noodle soup before him, shoving a range of noodles and a slice of pork into his mouth. Having already gotten used to his bad eating manners, you ignored the way he slurped the noodles, taking a sip of your hot green tea to try and rid your mouth of the alcohol taste.

"It means drunk, that the alcohol is starting to affect you. But I suppose you may have a high tolerance if you drink regularly." Setting your teacup down, you timidly began to stir your soup and noodles with your chopsticks, starting to feel an odd heavy weight on your shoulders. You knew that this meal wasn't cheap, nor was the many containers of clothes and accessories that sat beside you. In the end, he had basically spoiled you rotten that day, and you just couldn't figure out why. Maybe now, with the influence of the sake, he would let his true intentions slip. "Bakugou–"

"_Katsuki!" _Bakugou corrected you with a scowl and a point of his finger, mouth half full of food. "I told you, call me Katsuki when we aren't around people!"

"R-Right, sorry." Feeling your cheeks flush from the mistake, you kept your head bowed to avoid looking at him. "I just had a question I hoped you would answer…"

"What?"

Placing both of your hands in your lap, you fiddled nervously with your nails, taking as inconspicuous of a deep breath as possible. "Why did you want to do all this for me? Taking me into town is one thing, but… All these clothes and food… I'm just wondering why."

After slurping more noodles into his mouth, Bakugou used the back of his hand to wipe his lips, placing his chopsticks down next to his bowl. "Because I felt like it. Does that bother you?"

"N-no… Well, a little. Not in a bad way!" You defended yourself quickly as his eyes narrowed, holding your hands out to try and keep him complacent. "It doesn't bother me! It just… I guess I just really want to know _why._"

"I told you, I felt like it."

"That isn't a good reason… And it isn't the truth."

You could see Bakugou bite his tongue, obviously shocked at how straight forward you were about this whole situation. That, and you could see right through that ridiculous lie. No one just spent all that money on someone just because they felt like it. But, it wasn't just the money that had tipped you off on there possibly being something deeper. You could admit, that in the past few years of your life, you had never had such fun in a single day. Bakugou was so easy for you to talk to, to joke with and just… have fun.

You didn't expect that kind of comfort out of a man like him, but it was there, and it was undeniable. He had shown you every inch of this town, talking your ear off about this and that, about how his Lord had built all this from the ground up and how proud he was to be a part of it. You kicked muddy water at each other one minute in a moment of agitation, while he placed a hairpin in your hair so gently the next. It was a whirlwind of excitement and emotion, but you didn't want to get the wrong impression and have your heart lifted just to have it crushed in the end.

With a heavy sigh, Bakugou leaned back on his arms, his crimson glare locked on the wall over your shoulder. "It's… because I trust you. And I want you to stay."

"Y-you do?" A heat rushed to your cheeks, hot enough to even make your ears burn. "Really?"

"Of course I do, you idiot." Bakugou glowered at you, the tips of his ears flushing red, just as yours were. "Do you think I'd tolerate you at all if I didn't? That I would share my strategies with you and trust you with so many secrets? Or drink sake with you? That makes me vulnerable!" Bakugou sat up straight, tapping his finger against the neck of the sake bottle. "So, yeah, I trust you, you stupid Demon. Even though half the time you make me feel like a fool."

The bubbling excitement you had felt at his confession turned sour in your stomach, a small frown crossing your lips. "What do you mean? How do I do that?"

Grumbling, Bakugou poured himself another shot before drinking it, as if to prep himself for what he was about to have to admit. "It's bad enough that I have to follow Deku's commands. That idiot came from nothing and rose to the highest station, faster than I ever could, even when I came from a warrior family! And then there's you, fixing and changing my strategies to fit whatever damn visions you're having. It's like I've become nothing but a useless title to yell at people."

"Aw Katsuki, that's not true at all. I don't want you to feel that way about me. I don't know anything about war and the planning that goes on behind it, all I can do is tell you what I see. Because I… I want to protect you. You and everyone else. If I can help you win, to help you survive, then I'll do whatever I can." You couldn't control the words that came rolling off your tongue, wanting to do anything and everything you could in that moment to comfort him. "You believe me, right?"

After a long moment of silence with nothing but a glare scanning your face, Bakugou picked up his chopsticks, tapping the end of them against the wooden table. "There are times that I don't know what to think of you. The way you talk, the things you say and how… comfortable I am around you. Sometimes it seems unnatural… and it bothers me. But, in the end, I believe you. And I trust you."

With a nod, you allowed a soft smile to cross your lips, happy to hear those words. "Thank you, Katsuki… Your trust means a lot to me."

Only giving a grunt in response, Bakugou went back to eating, though he did pause as you reached over and picked up the sake bottle. "Another one?"

Holding up your cup, the smile on your face grew as happiness and excitement swelled inside of you. "To our trust!"

After a moment of confusion, Bakugou poured himself another drink, bringing up his cup and allowing to bump lightly into yours.

"To our trust. Now… You had better tell me what 'fuck' means. I'm not going to let you forget."

After suffering through your shot of alcohol, you shook your head, giving him a sly smile. "Nope! You're drunk now! I was only going to tell you when you're sober. Otherwise you'll forget."

"Fuck… Fine!"

…

"Don't drop it, Demon! You'll wake the whole damn palace up!"

"Shh–! Katsuki, you're loud!"

As you fumbled with the door to your quarters, you tried to drunkenly hold two boxes of your newly purchased clothing, trying to slide the door open with elbow. Eventually, with a good push, you got the door to open just enough to slip your leg inside, then your hip, until you were opening the door with your back. Scoffing, Bakugou slid past you to get inside before you could even make the entrance wide enough, though you were too intoxicated to really care.

"I'm loud?! You should hear yourself." Having been carrying more boxes than you, Bakugou placed them down in a random corner of the room, before coming back to take yours. Glad to not have the heavy burden in your arms anymore, you gave a relieved sigh, sliding the door back into place with just a small crack to allow light in from the moon.

"I am not loud. I'm as dainty as a… butterfly." Hands on your hips, you smiled up at him, not at all perturbed by the scowl on his face. That look that had frightened you so much when you first met him was something so familiar now, with not even a hint of threat. It was so cute to you, in fact, that it was hard to resist the urge to just reach up and pinch his cheeks. You had a feeling he wouldn't like that, however, so you kept your hands to yourself. "A pretty little fluttering bug."

"A bug is right." Bakugou huffed as he fixed his robes that had gotten displaced while carrying the luggage. "An annoying one that I should squish." Approaching you, he stopped to stand in front of you, which was something you hadn't fully expected. In fact, you had thought that maybe he'd just up and leave after helping you. Instead, here he was, glowering down at you with that fierce crimson glare that you had come to adore. He was standing perfectly in the line of light coming from the door, which reflected off his eyes and framed his flawless face with attractive, soft shadows. How badly you wanted to touch him, to wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him was nearly suffocating. Yet, you kept control of your drunken mind the best you could, shifting from one foot to another nervously.

"You wouldn't do that. You like me too much."

"I _tolerate_ you too much." Bakugou spoke with a corrective tone that you couldn't help but relate to the way a father corrected a child, which made you giggle in amusement.

"Okay, okay. But I think that for you, 'tolerate' is equivalent to 'like'. So, you like me too much to want to squish me."

"Shut up," Although his command was short and harsh, you saw a change in his expression, which grew almost… gentle. You had seen this soft expression before, so focused and intent. On what, you weren't sure, but you had no time to try and figure out what as he spoke again. "Demon… [F/N]… I, uhm…"

Your heart nearly leaping out of your chest at the sound of your name on his lips, you couldn't contain your excitement, which exploded freely within your intoxicated mind. Tenderly, you reached forward and took his hand, stepping in closer as you waited for him to continue. At first, his brow furrowed as his fingers wrapped tightly around yours, his lips parted with words dancing on his tongue.

Then, it was gone. All the softness, the closeness you had experienced in those few moments vanished as Bakugou ripped his hand from yours, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "Don't touch me like that, woman. Who the hell do you think you are?"

The ice in his voice made you instinctively take a step back, clutching your own hand tightly to your chest. "I-I'm sorry, I just-"

"Just be quiet. If you think any of this was something more, then you're an idiot. Go to bed." Shoving himself past you to reach the door, it slid shut behind him with a loud _click_, leaving you alone in darkness. As it swallowed you, sadness followed suit, tears welling up in your eyes as you flopped to sit on your futon.

You were an idiot. How could you possibly even begin to believe that he would have wanted anything more to do with you? You were just something that he could use, and all of this was something to keep you complacent, like a tool that needed the rust removed so it wouldn't break.

"Is that really all I've come to be?" You whispered through hiccups, wiping away the tears that streamed down your cheeks. You could still feel the heat of his hand wrapped around yours, his hands so calloused and rough from his years of war. It perfectly matched the rest of him, and yet, he had looked at you like you were more than just a rusty tool. His gaze in the moonlight, so soft and full of wanting made you feel like you were a brilliant gem in his eyes. But you weren't. You were a nobody that came from nothing, from a world so far off and different from this one, where you didn't even know if anyone remembered you.

Not even bothering to remove your clothes from the day or undo your hair, you laid down and covered yourself with your thick blanket, sobbing into the fabric. _So stupid! I'm so stupid! He could never care about me like that… Ow, that hurts… _

Feeling something stabbing uncomfortably into your scalp, your sadness was temporarily interrupted as you reached up and pulled the object out of your hair, bringing it down into your teary field of vision. One of the hair ornaments Bakugou had gotten you gleamed against the dull light that filled the room, and for a moment, you thought the crimson jewels looked just like his gaze.

So beautiful and soft.

So loving.

Filled with everything you ever wanted, but would never have.


	13. I Beg You

Sitting beside the pond in the palace courtyard, you were silent as you watched the fish swim about, not at all bothered by the fluttering snow that landed in the water. You knew that you were also covered in the soft flakes, but that was of little consequence to you. The cold did little to bother you at this point, as a depression had settled into your core. Although it had been a week, you couldn't quite get over the way that Bakugou had treated you. He hadn't even come to see you or beckoned for your assistance since then, so either he felt guilty about what he had done, or he was truly mad at you.

Had it really been your fault? Had you completely misread all the signs to take everything he had said and done that day as something more special than it was? You still didn't know how that could have been possible. All of it was so obvious that, even while drunk, you could easily see it. There was an interest that went far beyond what he claimed his feelings for you were, but he was just too stubborn, or even scared, to admit it.

How could you allow yourself to care about him so much in the first place? What if you suddenly woke up back in your own world or found a way to go home? You would be forced to forget him, and that would do nothing but bring on more pain.

But… would you really be able to go home at that point? If you had the choice between staying here and going home, what would you take? It could go either way, you guessed, depending on the state of things here. If the palace was burning, if people were dying, then of course you would go home. But, if he did come to love you like you hoped, if he cared for you as deeply as you wished, then would you be able to leave him?

Probably not. Probably so. In truth, you didn't know why you bothered contemplating over things like that. He may never come to love you, and you may never find a way to get home. For all you knew, you'd be stuck here for the rest of your life, talking to fish. How pathetic such a life would be.

"Miss? Are you okay?"

The comforting and familiar voice for Tsuyu pulled your attention from the pond, forcing a smile onto your lips as she came to sit in the snow beside you. "Ah, Tsuyu… I didn't realize you were back already."

"Yes, I just got back earlier today. I'm grateful to be home." Smiling, Tsuyu leaned over a bit to look down into the pond, watching as the white fish Sushi swam about and peered up at her. "Spending some time with Sushi? Have you told him any stories?"

"Not today," You reached down and let a finger sink into the ice-cold water, softly stroking the top of Sushi's head and allowing him to nibble at your skin. "He's already heard all I have to say…"

"Then perhaps you would like to tell someone who can actually talk back?"

Tsuyu's offer to hear you out tugged at your heart, nearly immediately bringing tears to your eyes. You wanted so badly to talk to someone, to anyone about what you were going through, but it was nearly impossible to do so without spilling the truth. But, at this point, you didn't really care if you did. You just wanted someone to listen to you, and so, Tsuyu it would be.

"If you don't mind listening, I have some stuff I'd… like to get off my chest. If you don't tell Bakugou. Please."

After a moment of silence, Tsuyu nodded, placing a comforting hand on your arm. "Don't worry… At this point of you being here with us, I know there are things that need to be kept quiet. Personal things aren't something I should share anymore…"

Nodding, you took in a deep breath, trying to fight the tears to keep them at bay. "I just… I am so grateful for the people I've met. The kindness that you have all shown me. But I still feel just like I'm a prisoner, even after all this time. I… I want to go home." It was then that you couldn't hold back the tears, letting them stream down your cheeks freely. "But I don't think that's ever going to be possible…"

"Escape would be difficult for you… As would finding your way back from here, since you don't know where we are on the maps, technically."

"It's not even that. If I could escape from here, if I could get out on my own, it still wouldn't be possible. My home is so far away from here… It would be impossible, even if I got back to the shrine where you found me."

"That shrine. It is an odd place, isn't it?" Tsuyu pulled a cloth from her kimono, handing it to you so you could wipe your eyes. "There are a lot of stories, some from many years back talking about the strange things that happened there. People would vanish and others would appear, some speaking in odd languages and others just completely out of their minds. Exactly like you."

Sniffling, you looked down at Tsuyu in shock, surprised to hear that she knew these things and wasn't at all put off by talking about them. "W-what? You knew about these things?"

"I have. I… am quite interested in the odd things of this world. Stories and myths… Horrors and superstitions. It's all fascinating to me. I don't tell many people this because they find it strange for a woman to be interested in such things… But I feel like you should know that I'm aware of it. And… I think that is what happened to you."

"Why do you say that?"

"There's no way that you are from this world, Miss. Your clothing, your speech, your mannerisms, and most importantly, how you know all the things that you do. I feel it isn't possible… Unless you are a witch or a demon." Tsuyu moved some of her dark hair back behind her ear, and you couldn't help but for the moment find some humor in what she was saying. She believed that you could easily be from a different era, and yet you were still suspected of something so… primal. It was odd, but you didn't question it, allowing her to go on.

"You don't have to tell me the truth. But I will say, you are very lucky that I am the one that found you first. If it would have been anyone else, you would have been killed immediately with no questions asked." Tsuyu turned her gaze up towards you, small smile on her lips. "It was like perfect timing… Like it was meant to be."

With a sigh, you wiped the chilled tears from your cheeks using the cloth she had given you, before letting your hands fall into your lap in defeat. "Even if it was… It doesn't matter. I don't feel like I belong here. I just want to go home… If you know about these things, can't you help me?"

Smile fading, Tsuyu gave a shake of her head. "No, Miss. I can't and will not do that. I may consider you a friend at this point, and I trust you, but I won't go against the word of my Lord. If you truly want to return home, or have a chance to… Then you'll need to speak with Bakugou."

"That's like talking to a brick wall…" You handed Tsuyu back her cloth, finding that the tears had stopped for the time being. "He's impossible."

"He is. But I heard that he took you into town recently. How was that?"

At the thought of how much fun you had that day, you couldn't stop the small smile that crept across your lips, feeling your cheeks flush hot against the cold winter air. "It was… wonderful. Up until the very end. I misread some… signals, I guess, and I upset him."

With a small sigh, Tsuyu stood, cleaning her clothing of snow with sweeping and patting hands. "Miss, I doubt you misread him. What you probably did was just embarrass him. He's not very good with emotion, as I'm sure you've noticed. When he doesn't know how to act or what to say, he just does what he knows, and that's to be angry. I have seen a change in him, though… You bring out his soft side."

Swallowing the lump that had grown in your throat, you stood as well, though you ignored the snow that stuck to your clothes. "Well, I'm tired of sitting around here moping. I'm going to go try and talk to him."

"About that night?"

"No… About going home. If I do bring out his soft side… then maybe he will let me try."

…

"You want to leave? Do you really think barging in here without even making your presence known and then demanding your release is the right way to go about things, Demon?" Bakugou glowered up at you as he sat on the floor around his map table, with Kirishima across from him and Kaminari to his left. The two other men stared at you in shock, probably put off by your rudeness and harsh tone. Did you really care? No, not at all. You knew that coming to Bakugou all timid and sad wasn't going to work. So, you figured that coming in aggressive might just give you a better chance, considering that's how he tended to handle everything.

"Yes, I do think it's the right way. Can we talk in private–"

"No." Bakugou interrupted you with a sharp snap, his glare changing from annoyed to truly irritated. "You're interrupting. You need to wait. I will come get you when I have time."

Kirishima sighed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Sir, it's alright if she needs to talk to you, we can come back."

"I said no."

"Katsuki, this can't wait! I need to talk to you–" A gasp interrupted you as Bakugou stood, snatching you by the arm and pulling you out of the room. "–H-hey, wait!" You were quick to catch your footing, but you didn't bother fighting back, as this was exactly what you had wanted. He had fallen for your pestering, so now all you had to do was get him to listen. "Katsuki–"

"I told you not to call me that around the others!" Bakugou finally came to a stop, hissing at you in a harsh attempt at a whisper. "Can't you follow even the simplest damn directions?! You're such a stupid woman, trying to undermine me in front of my men! I could have your stupid ass killed for that!"

"Then why don't you do it? Huh? Why don't you just get rid of me already! If you won't let me go home, at least do _something _with me so I'm not sitting around here rotting!"

"You're a fool! You have free reign of the palace, you have everything you want, you can do anything you want here, it isn't my fault that you decide to just sit on your ass all day talking to damn fish! You might as well accept that and be content with what you have, because as long as my Lord wants you here, you aren't leaving!"

"Does he really want me here, or is it _you?" _

Your question caught Bakugou off guard, his grip on your arm loosening. "I already told you. I told you, when we were in town, that I didn't want you to leave. I want you to stay, but not just because of what you can do for us. I–" Whatever he had wanted to say caught in his throat, and just like that night, anger instantly took over the truth. "It doesn't matter why. You can't leave. My Lord requires your skills, as do I."

"And what if I just won't offer my help anymore, hm? What then?"

"Then you'll know what being treated like a prisoner is truly like."

His threat was cold and harsh, instantly making your entire chest feel like it was frozen in ice. Pulling your arm away from him, you took a few steps back. "You always say that you don't know what to think of me… But I know what to think of you. You're nothing but a cruel man… and all this…" You reached up and pulled the brilliant crimson jeweled hairpin from your hair, before shoving it into his hands. "All this you did for me… it means nothing." Before allowing him to say a word, you began your way back down the hall, arms wrapped tightly around your chest.

You ignored Kirishima and Kaminari as you walked past them, not caring in that moment that they had been eavesdropping just inside Bakugou's room. Kirishima seemed particularly worried about you, however, and so he began to follow. "Wait, [L/N], where are you going?"

"I want to go out for a horse ride… I need to be away from here and away from him." You spoke barely loud enough for Kirishima to hear you, though he did stop and glance back at Bakugou. You assumed at Bakugou must have given a silent command for him to follow you, as the redhead jogged a bit to catch up, keeping just a few paces behind you.

"I'll accompany you."

"Why? So, you can keep an eye on me?"

"Not fully… I just don't think that you should be alone right now. People can make bad choices when they are left to fend off their own demons."

Keeping your head down, you couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for worrying him. From what you had said, you were positive it must as come off as suicidal in some ways, especially with how you demanded Bakugou to just kill you. It was true, that wasn't a thought that had necessarily been vacant in your mind. It had come to you a few times in the night, when you felt so alone and lost in this world.

With a sigh, you looked up Kirishima before chancing a quick glance behind you, feeling your stomach clench as you saw Bakugou still silently standing there, glaring down at the hairpin in his hands.

"I just… I wish that he would just tell me the truth…"

"[L/N]… What you felt that day when he took you out to town, what you experienced with him, that was the truth. If you're expecting words out of him, you'll find yourself feeling like this over and over. Actions are what matter. And giving him back that pin… He won't forgive that easily."

"He talks to you about me, doesn't he?"

"Occasionally. But none of it is my place to say… I know what when the time is right, though, he'll offer that pin back to you. And I hope that you'll take it."


	14. Stranger

You and Kirishima walked around the outskirts of the palace at a slow and lumbering pace, your horses easily able to walk through the snow that covered the ground. There was nothing but silence around you, just the wind and rustling of branches, occasionally accompanied by a snort or huff from Yonaka. The brilliant black horse had truly become a comfort to you, finding that just getting to ride him even for a moment calmed your nerves. He was the only horse that you were allowed to ride anyway, since he would refuse to go even a step out of bounds without Bakugou or Tsuyu being present. You wouldn't even attempt to run at this point anyway, not with the freezing weather or Bakugou's right hand man watching your every move.

The redhead seemed quite relaxed, even if he did have his weapon at the ready, his white and brown freckled horse following every silent command or gesture. Eventually, Kirishima couldn't help himself and he just had to talk, pulling your gaze away from the forest beside you. "This snow is really starting to fall, isn't it? The clouds are dark!"

"Yes, there might be a storm coming soon. Don't worry, Kiri, we'll go inside after this last stretch." You found it difficult to even find the energy to talk, unsure if it was the cold or how heavy your emotions were. It felt as if there were weights on your shoulders, crushing you to the point that your chest would surely collapse. "This little walk has helped me… Thank you."

"No need to thank me, [L/N]! I haven't really done anything to help, I just didn't want you to be out here by yourself."

"That's more important than you know… I–"

Suddenly, you found yourself unable to speak as you saw a figure in the distance, seemingly walking towards you. It was odd to see anyone out here walking, as you were currently behind the palace closer to the mountains on an unused path. Were they a villager that was lost, or perhaps someone that did maintenance on the wall? You hadn't seen anything wrong on your small venture, but there could have been something you missed while in a daze.

Noticing the person as well, Kirishima spurred his horse to walk a bit faster, to where he was right beside you instead of behind. You could feel an uncomfortable tension, as he must have thought the wanderer was odd as well, but you decided to stay quiet for the time being. That is, until the stranger grew closer. Instantly, you noticed the mask he wore, which highly resembled… a beak. It covered only his nose, mouth and chin, curving down with a unique and ornate pattern. It immediately made you think of the plague doctors from a different time in a completely different country, and you found yourself highly curious.

Was this man another traveler just like you? How could he possibly be using that particular style in this era, when there were no resources that proved their existence? At least, there hadn't been any that you had ever seen, but spending time racking your brain for information wasn't something you cared to do. All you wanted to do was talk to him, even if Kirishima would try and stop you.

Just as the man began to pass you both, you pulled on Yonaka's reigns to stop him. "Excuse me?" Ignoring the way that Yonaka snorted in annoyance at being stopped, you gazed down curiously at the man beside you, who had looked up at you out of the corner of his eye. His yellow gaze was nearly piercing, filling you with a sense of fear that you couldn't quite understand. Still, you persisted, swallowing the fear down. "I just… your mask is very interesting."

"Ah, you think so?" Nearly instantly, the man's demeanor changed, relaxing his shoulders as he smiled at you with his eyes. Reaching up, he ran a gloved finger down the curve of the beak, before tapping against it softly. "You are kind, miss! Most people are frightened of it."

"May I ask where you got it from? Or… if you made it?"

The man gave a soft ruffle to his short dark brown hair, which was quite messy already. "It was made for me long ago. Unfortunately, that place no longer exists."

"I see…" For a moment, you let your eyes glance over the stranger's body, noticing that he was quite nicely dressed in dark purple and black robes, even with some type of white fur around his shoulders. You assumed that either he was wealthy or some type of performer, but nothing about the way he dressed matched either description fully.

"What is it for?" Kirishima was the next to ask a question, either being curious or wanting to make his presence known. "It's very peculiar and unnatural."

"Ah, you know…" Shrugging casually, the man turned his yellow gaze towards Kirishima, seemingly quite calm. "I have a few reasons. Mostly, because I hate human filth." His voice becoming dark, you instantly felt your stomach swell nervously, clutching onto Yonaka's reins tightly. You could hear Kirishima shift nervously as well, but before the redhead could interject, the stranger continued.

"It's odd to see you out here as a chaperone for [L/N] like this… Red Dragon Kirishima Eijirou." The yellow gaze moved back to you, and just like before, you could feel it pierce through your flesh like a blade. "She must be valuable… and important to General Bakugou."

With a click of his tongue, Kirishima reached across and took the reins from you, spurring both horses to begin trotting off. In shock, you could only stare back at the stranger, forcing yourself to turn forward as he gave you both a casual wave in farewell. "K-Kiri, what was that–"

"Be quiet. Please." Kirishima shushed you, also taking a quick glance back to make sure you weren't being followed. "That man was trouble. How he knew our names is dangerous. I'm going to have to report this… There must be a spy or informant in our ranks."

Following direction to keep silent, you clutched onto Yonaka's saddle tightly to keep yourself balanced. Even if you had wanted to talk, there was no way you could gather your thoughts and questions enough to be coherent. How had that man known your name? Where did he get that mask from? Was he also from a different era? Why was he here in the first place? Was it… for you?

"Damn it…" Kirishima cursed out softly, slowing both horses down as you approached the entrance to the palace. "We didn't get his name… How are we going to explain this?"

…

"How could you do something so stupid!? I thought I told you not to converse with _anyone _outside of the palace without my permission! And you!" Bakugou turned his anger to Kirishima, who was standing silently beside you as you both suffered through the scolding. "You let her!"

"It seemed harmless at first, she didn't give her name or any information about herself. All she did was ask about his mask. He already knew her name before that." Kirishima frowned as he tried to explain it all, defending you to his fullest. "We have more to be worried about right now. We need to figure out how he knew her."

With a frustrated sigh, Bakugou reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, glaring down at your confused and guilty form. Yes, you had gone against one of his biggest rules and you should have known better. But you were on Kirishima's side with all of this. _How _did that man know you? And what was worse, were you going to be treated with suspicion again, just like when you first arrived? Were your privileges going to be taken away?

"Did you know him, Demon?"

"No." You did your best to sound confident, knowing any little waiver in your voice could be dangerous. "I didn't know him. I was just curious about his mask… It was so odd. I don't know how he knew me."

"No one has ever done this to you before?"

"No one."

With a click of his tongue, Bakugou walked away, beginning to pace as he thought. After a moment, he stopped and sat down at his table, rubbing his left temple. "We will have to do some investigating to see if there is a spy or informant for the enemy here. But until we find out, you can't go anywhere, Demon. You stay in the palace and don't leave the center boundaries unless you are with someone."

"But… the courtyard and library are–"

"I don't care. Do you really want to put your life and safety at risk for some books and a damn fish?" When his question was met with silence from you, he shook his head and waved you off with a flick of his wrist. "I thought so. Go to your quarters and stay there until Tsuyu comes to find you. Kirishima, write down everything that happened…"

As Kirishima left your side, you were effectively cut out of the conversation, which was tense and heavy. You knew that this wasn't the time to pry, nor was it the time to pout about being excluded, so you did as you were told. You left, without another peep or glance from the two men, and made your way down the halls. It was a slow and lonely walk, with only the wind to keep you company. Over the minutes that passed, it began to howl, whipping about and disturbing your clothing and hair. It perfectly matched the swelling emotions inside of you, fighting with yourself over everything that had happened that day.

You felt sad. Alone. Foolish. Angry. Homesick. Anxious. Longing. All these things were near suffocating you, blinding you to everything in your path, until you found yourself a bit… lost.

How far had you wandered? You had sworn that you were heading in the correct direction, but now, everything was unfamiliar. The darkening storm and powerful winds were making it difficult for you to really see, so out of fear, you turned to go back the way you had come and find some proper direction.

What you hadn't expected was a body to be blocking your path, your downcast eyes locked onto vaguely familiar dark purple robes.

"You seem a little lost, [L/N]. Can't find your way without a GPS, hm?"

A gasp leaving your lips, you looked up at the person before you, shocked to see that familiar form of a beak and piercing yellow eyes. Stumbling back a bit, you clasped your hands together tightly at your chest, waves of excitement and fear crashing over your body to make you tremble. "W-what? How do you know that? Who are you?"

Without answering, the stranger from the road held up a gloved fist, keeping it tightly closed with his palm facing up, right in front of your face. You wanted to run, to yell or do anything to get away, but your body just would not move. This person knew what had happened to you, and you thought that just maybe, he could help get you home.

"P-please…" You whispered, barely audible against the howling wind. "Can you get me home?"

"There is no way to return home. It's been ten years and I've accepted that fact. So should you."

As his words filled you with dread, the hand in front of you opened, revealing a white powder that was instantly displaced by the wind. Swirling in the air, you had no chance to protect yourself before it rushed into your face, making your eyes instantly burn and your head swim violently as you inhaled it with a gasp.

The last thing you saw was that ice-cold yellow gaze, before your entire world went black.


	15. Flame

_"It took you long enough to finally get her, you're lucky that we aren't going to deduct your pay." _

_"I should stab you for that." _

_"Just give him the money so he'll get out of my sight." _

The voices that rattled about in your dizzy mind were unfamiliar. They pulled you out of your unconsciousness, paired with pounding in your ears and an unrelenting nausea. Outside of the voices and the cold wooden floor against your side, there was nothing to anchor you to your surroundings. A blindfold prevented you from opening your eyes, and your mouth was effectively gagged with a cloth wrapped around your head, which settled between your teeth uncomfortably. The taste of the dirty cloth only made you want to gag, though with how tight it was, you couldn't keep your tongue off it.

Uncomfortable, you began to squirm, only to find that your arms were tied at the wrist and your legs at the ankles. Still, you were too dizzy and drained to struggle much, so all you could do was lay there in your nauseous panic.

_"She's awake." _

_"Should we make sure she still remembers who she is before we give him the money?" _

_"If she remembers things or not has nothing to do with the job. You told me to deliver her, and I did. Now, either pay me, or I will return her home." _

That was a voice you did recognize. It was the man with the beak mask, and at this point, you gathered that he had kidnapped you and taken you to god knows where. These people had wanted you for something… but what? How did they even find out about you? Were there rumors spread by those within Bakugou's clan and his enemies had caught wind of it? That was the only thing that came to mind at the moment, and as footsteps began to make their way towards you, fear began to clutch at your heart.

Before you could even consider wiggling away, you were snatched by the upper arm and dragged painfully across the floor, the pressure on your shoulder making you feel as if your arm was going to pop out of socket. Yelling out in pain, your voice was muffled by the cloth in your mouth, though it might as well be hot air with how little your captors seemed to care. It only subsided when you were hauled up and sat down onto a chair, your arms anchored to the wood with either rope or more cloth.

You wanted to struggle, to fight back and try to make your escape, but fear kept you in place. You didn't know where you were, how many people were around you, or what they had been planning on doing with you in the first place. Any little movement or peep could make them kill you instantly, so you decided that waiting it out was a better plan at the moment.

Shuffling of feet followed by rattling of coins tipped you off that the masked man had been paid, and once his footsteps excited the room, you felt the presence of multiple people all around you. It wasn't much longer before not only your gag, but also your blindfold were removed, allowing you to cough and take in your surroundings with blurry vision. Behind the tears and the panic, you could see three people, all peering down at you with a range of curious interest and cold malice. They hated you, that much you could already tell, yet you couldn't stop your questions as they rolled off your tongue.

"W-what is this? Who are you?"

"Aw, she's so scared!" A woman with blonde hair leaned forward a bit, currently seated on a table not too far away. Her hair up in two side buns, the wicked grin on her face made your stomach clench, seeing nothing but insanity in her yellow gaze. "I love it! Can I cut her up a little now, Shiggy, please?! You said I could cut her!"

"No," With a lazy raise and wave of his hand to silence the excitable woman, the man directly in front of you spoke in an almost exhausted huff, making you curious as to his health. You could see that he was thin underneath his loose robs, his long pale blue hair ragged and oily as it hung in his face. Only one piercing crimson eye was visible to you, the bags under his eyes severe and lips chapped. All in all, he was quite disgusting looking to you, but despite how he may appear, it was obvious that he was the leader.

_'Shiggy'? Shig… how is that name familiar… _

Giving a whine, the woman leaned back on her arms, kicking her legs in disappointment. "But you said I could…"

"Not now. Only if she doesn't talk."

"Then we need to get to it, it's only a matter of time before they realize she's gone." A man standing beside you to your left spoke now, and for a moment, you couldn't help but relate his fluffy spiked black hair to Bakugou's. Just thinking about the hotheaded blonde back home made your eyes burn with longing, struggling to hold back the tears. Never before had you wanted to see someone so badly, to have him rush through the doors and save you. But after the fights you had, how he had basically shut you off… would he even bother?

"Then make her talk, Dabi!" The woman spoke again, nearly bouncing in her seat. "So I can cut her!"

"I said don't use our names, you moron."

_Dabi… Shig–_

"Shigaraki," The name left your lips as a whisper, but it was still loud enough to silence those around you. "Dabi… and Toga."

"Oooh, she does know our names! You were right, Shiggy!" Toga hopped off the table to stand. "She is a witch!"

"She's not a witch." Shigaraki stood as well, making his way over to you. As he squatted down, you kept his gaze locked with yours, though his blank expression made your stomach churn. "How do you know our names?"

"They… They are familiar to me." Glancing between all three people, you leaned back defensively into the chair, wishing you could shrink into nothing and vanish.

"How?"

"They just… I just know them. I don't have to answer you! Let me go!" Struggling against your bonds a bit, you were only stopped by a blade at your throat. Dabi had gripped the top of your head, his sword cold against your flushed skin.

"Let's try this again." Shigaraki clasped his hands together, elbows resting on his knees. "Tell me how you know our names. How you know our moves. Our tactics. Our armies. Our enemies. Tell me, or I will have your fingers and toes broken one by one."

Swallowing hard, you felt the blade at your neck nip at your skin, unable to stop the tears from rolling down your cheeks. Yes, you knew these people, and you also knew that most of the battles or skirmishes that you had helped Bakugou with had been with them. Shigaraki was Lord Yagi's main enemy, the two having been fighting for years over land and rule. Over the more recent months, you had given guidance to make sure that Bakugou's armies would win, and just as you had suspected, Shigaraki had found out somehow.

"I… I don't know about them! I just… I can see things, l-like visions! But I don't know anything about you otherwise."

"Let me cut her, Shiggy." Toga pulled a small knife from her kimono sleeve, placing the blade at your cheek. "I'll make her talk. Pain always works, and they always look so cute when they bleed!"

"I'm going to give you one more chance." Shigaraki held up a finger, pulling your fearful gaze away from Toga. "Tell me, or I will let her cut into you."

"I… I can't! I don't know anything!"

"We'll see about that."

…

Out of everything that had been done to you, the thirst was the most unbearable. You could handle the cuts to your skin, the beatings and the hunger. But being so unbelievably thirsty was the most painful, your throat dry and tongue swollen. At this point, all you could do was lay in your cell, arms still bound so you couldn't move well at all. The rope had cut into your skin and it stung with the simplest of twitches, so you had grown content with just lying there until you died.

For not giving them what they wanted, this slow and painful death is what you would be subjected to. You were taunted with food and water in exchange for information, but there was none for you to give. You knew little to nothing about these people, their mission, their battles or their fates. All you remembered was their names, so no matter how many times you tried to tell them, they didn't believe you. It was pointless. Not just all of the mistreatment, but all of your time in his era. Everything you had gone through was now withering away with you on this dirty, damp floor and you would fade away into nothingness.

Maybe, you thought, you would die just to awaken back in your own world. Would you be yourself, or would you be in a different body? Maybe you'd wake up as a cat, so you could spend all your days sleeping, eating, and being loved. You had always envied your cat, how they could spend their days without a care in the world. Their purr had always been something that calmed you, and more than any other moment since you had come here, at this moment, you wanted to hear it. If you had any tears left in you, they would have fallen at the thought, but there were none. There was nothing left but to die.

At some point, you had fallen asleep, only to wake up to darkness. It was nighttime, the chill in the air and the cold moonlight coming from a singular window in the hallway told you as much. What had woken you? There had been some type of noise, a bump in the night or shuffling in the hall. You thought that perhaps it was one of your captors coming to pry more information out of you, but now, there was nothing. All you could hear was the rushing wind outside, though even that was difficult to identify in your near delusional state.

_What's that… a… light? _

Visible from your cell, you could see a flickering light, barely illuminating the dark hallway. As you watched, it seemed to grow, creeping along the building as if it were a living creature. Then, as you watched in horror, orange and yellow flames slithered along the walls, engulfing the wood. You could hear the crackling and hissing of the fire, the wood creaking and screaming beneath the heat.

The building was on fire.

Finding a small ounce of strength in your panic, you pulled yourself up to sit, scooting over to the door of your cell. Turning your back to it, you grabbed onto the bars with what grip you could manage, trying to shake and pull them loose. The bars didn't give in nor did the door open, barely rattling or moving at all.

"Hello! Anyone?!" You tried to scream, though it only came out as a hoarse whisper. Your throat dry and now irritated by the smoke rolling into the room, you began to cough, gasping and wheezing in pain from the effort. Behind the roaring fire, there were no voices, no footsteps or panic, and you knew that no one was going to come for you.

Becoming winded from coughing and struggling to breathe, you collapsed back onto your side, vision becoming blurry. _I-I don't want to die…! Please… Please, somebody save me! _The heat had reached your skin, now, as the flames completely swallowed the hallway. By now, you couldn't breathe, struggling to take in the smallest amount of air through the smoke. Even with the bright light of the flames, your vision went back, and all that was left of you was only a hint of your consciousness.

_"Demon! There she is, hurry!" _

_Bakugou…? No… I'm imagining it. _

_"Demon! [L/N]!" _

_I'm here… I'll be with you soon… _

_"[L/N!]"_


	16. Recovery

One would expect to feel rested after a week of being unconscious, but when your mind was finally able to find a grasp on life, you immediately wished that you were dead. Already, you were suffering through the worst migraine imaginable, and your entire body was aching. It felt like there were millions of little needles in your skin, pricking you with fire over and over. What was worse, you were still feeling an unrelenting thirst, your throat so dry that you couldn't even find the ability to swallow. The pain of attempting the mundane action was nearly unbearable, your entire body wincing in reaction as you gasped out in a choked yelp.

_"She's awake!" _

_"Tsu-Chan, help me with the water, please!" _

_"[L/N], don't move so much!" _

The familiar voices tugged at your heart, instantly bringing an intense burning to your eyes. Wanting to see someone, anyone that was important to you, you opened your eyes against the blinding light, only able to see shapes at first. Then, a familiar figure, the blonde hair and crimson gaze first coming into focus before the worried expression. From what you could tell, he was sitting beside you, but nearly everything else was lost.

"Ka… Kats…"

"Don't try to talk, dumbass." Looking up, Bakugou turned his attention to two other blurry figures beside you, but you didn't care. You couldn't pull your eyes off him, your mind racing between disbelief and longing. Was he really here? Had he been the one to save you? Needing to feel something physical to confirm that this wasn't all a dream, you reached out with a trembling hand, clutching onto his arm and digging your tired fingers into the fabric. Not only did he allow it, he let your hand slide down into his, clutching it with his strong yet tender grip that you adored.

"Katsuki…" Somehow, tears began to stream down your face, flooded with happiness and relief that he was here. You had thought that you would never see him again, and yet, here he was. He had come for you, risked his life to save you. Everything you had been mad at him for, everything that you had argued about was completely erased from your mind, and all you wanted was to be with him.

Frown crossing his lips, Bakugou removed a rag from your forehead, dipping it into a bowl of water beside him. "I said shut up, don't talk. Here–" He gave a gesture with his head, nodding towards the other two figures you hadn't even bothered to look at. Not letting go of his hand, you turned your attention to them, finding two women looking down at you. Tsuyu was one of them, holding a wooden jug. The other was a woman you had seen very little of, her brown bobbed hair hanging down a bit as she leaned over you, working to prop your head up with extra pillows. You knew that her name was Ochaco and that she worked in the infirmary, and by her presence, you assumed that's where you were.

"Here, [L/N]. Have some water, slowly."

Taking a cup from Tsuyu, Ochaco held it to your lips, allowing you to slip from it. The cool water both soothed and burned your sore throat, but you didn't dare stop, not until the cup was taken away from you. "Not too much, you may not be able to keep it down."

After taking a moment to rest and catch your breath, you glanced back and forth between those that sat around you. There was a mix of relief and worry on their expressions, but as Bakugou placed the newly damp rag onto your forehead, you found the strength to question them. "What happened?"

"Do you not remember?" Tsuyu asked softly, filling the cup back up with water. With a small shake of your head, you used your free hand to wipe your eyes.

"No, no I remember that I was taken but… How did I get here?"

"We were able to figure out who took you quickly," a small smile on her face, Tsuyu helped you to drink again. "When the time was right, we set fire to the building and took you back. I'm sorry it took us so long…"

Taking a moment to catch your breath after drinking, you couldn't resist the small smile on your lips. "Don't apologize… Thank you for helping me." Turning your gaze to Bakugou, you noticed that his ears were flushed bright red and his brow was still furrowed with concern, which was made doubly obvious by his firm grip on your hand. "Did… you…?"

"I pulled you out of the fire, yes." Bakugou finished for you, the redness of his ears spreading to his cheeks ever so slightly. "You stupid woman… So reckless."

Feeling your heart flutter, that familiar bubbly feeling filled your empty stomach, only making the smile on your lips grow. "Thank you, Katsuki. I… I'm sorry for fighting with you–"

"Seriously?" Bakugou cut you off, scowling down at you with that embarrassed huff. "Don't start with those apologies. You have nothing to be sorry for."

You gave a small nod, tearing your gaze from him to instead look up at the two women. "Am I in the infirmary?"

"Yes," Ochaco spoke with a nod, adjusting your blankets. "You've been in and out of consciousness for a week with a fever. I was worried you weren't going to pull out of it, but it seems like you're stronger than we thought. Your wounds have mostly begun to heal… I want you to stay here a while longer, though, to completely recover."

And so you did, for another week you were subjected to lazy days of sleep and recovery. Bandages were changed and medicine was taken, even though half the time the medicine made you feel worse. What was the hardest to heal, however, was the mental scars that the experience had left on you. Already, you were struggling with nightmares and jumping at any little creak or bump. Strangers that came into the infirmary made you incredibly nervous, and you even found it difficult to trust those who you had deemed your friends.

Someone had to have leaked information about your skills to the enemies, and until you could find out who, distancing yourself may be the best option. For now, Tsuyu and Bakugou were the only two who you found you could still talk openly with, and their occasional company kept your mind at ease.

Eventually, when Ochaco deemed you healthy, you were allowed to leave. A hot bath, a warm dinner and the comfort of your own room made everything that happened seem like just a nightmare, and with the help of jasmine incense and the knowledge that there were guards at your door, you slept without a single disturbance.

The morning was different, however. Almost immediately, you were summoned by a servant to come to Bakugou's private quarters, which was a place you had never been. The servant allowed you to dress and prep yourself before leading you quite a ways through the palace, and though you knew you shouldn't, you tried your best to memorize the path. You didn't know what to expect from Bakugou so early in the morning, and you couldn't help but be curious if he had some type of romantic intentions. A silly thing to imagine, you knew that, but your love-stricken heart couldn't help it.

When you finally reached the entry doors, the servant slid them open for you, bowing deeply to allow you in. Nerves silencing you, the first few steps into the entryway were as silent as you could make them, eyes darting back and forth across the massive room. Much to your surprise, it wasn't like what you had expected at all. It was neat and tidy, with weapons and armor as decorations in a very organized fashion. There was even art hanging from the walls, depicting battles in brilliant black and colored ink.

Being sure to leave your sandals at the entrance, you timidly made your way out into the open room, only stopping when you noticed him. Sitting by himself on the floor next to a low table, Bakugou had his back to you, though you could see by his posture that he was agitated. You could even hear soft grumbling as he mumbled to himself, though it was impossible for you to make it out. Still, you found it cute, smiling softly as you tried to ignore the burning in your cheeks.

"Katsuki?"

"Eh?" Looking over his shoulder, Bakugou glowered at you for a moment before he calmed, as if he thought you had been a different person at first. "Oh, Demon. I didn't hear you. Come." Turning back forward, he gave a vague gesture to the empty spot to his left. While he wasn't looking, you fixed your clothing into place and made your way over to the spot, sitting down on your legs properly.

Now, you could see what he had been focusing on. You had grown familiar with what their official reports looked like, and seeing it just made your purpose there immediately obvious. He had to tell Lord Yagi what had happened, and to do that, he needed a full description from you. The sake bottle and cups that were set out at least gave you a little comfort to know that it wasn't all that formal, but it still disappointed you a bit. You had hoped that maybe he just wanted to chat with you, to check up on you and–

"How are you?"

His question caught you off guard, almost expecting that he would get straight to business. Instead, he looked at you with a curious gaze, comfortable and seemingly actually interested in your wellbeing. You knew that he had been, as he had come to visit you at least once every day that you were awake in the infirmary. Swallowing your bashfulness, you gave a small shrug, trying to relax. "Ah, you know… I'm feeling a lot better, now. And I didn't have any bad dreams last night."

"Good. I'm glad you're better." Bakugou took a moment to pour you both a drink. "But I have something we have to deal with, and it can't wait a second longer."

"A report…?" You took the small cup as it was handed to you, looking down at the clear liquid. Through your reflection, you could still see the bruises on your cheeks that were yellowed and healing and the remnants of some cuts. They hurt your self-confidence, but you did your best to ignore them, knowing that soon they would be nothing but bad memories.

"Yes. My Lord wants one immediately. We need to know exactly what happened and what they wanted. He's worried you gave them useful information…"

"I… Okay." You couldn't help your reluctance to avoid the conversation. You wanted to forget about it, to move on and hopefully repair the relationship that had been damaged by your arguments with him. Even though it was necessary, and you knew that you had to tell him eventually, it wasn't the very first thing you wanted to do. Some casual conversation and maybe a shared apology would have been ideal, but once again, you weren't sure why you had expected such a thing out of him.

"Is that a problem?" The annoyance in his voice and raised eyebrow told you that he had already picked up on your reluctance. Should you just go along with what he wanted, or should you fight it? Up to this point, you had been nothing but an obedient woman, doting to every command and word he had said, but you didn't want to be like that anymore. No, you _couldn't _be like that anymore. After being almost killed, you realized that it just wasn't worth it to be treated like a tool all the time.

You wanted to be treated like a person, to have your feelings and troubles recognized for once.

Setting down the still full sake cup without taking a single sip, you placed your hands firmly in your lap, clutching onto the fabric that covered your thighs as you kept your stern gazed locked with him. "Yes. It is a problem. I didn't expect to have to immediately talk about this stuff and be interrogated right out of recovery."

"You're lucky I was able to wait until you did recover. My Lord wanted a report the instant you were awake, but I pushed it back to give you time. It will only be a few minutes, I don't see the problem-"

"The problem is that I don't want to be treated like a tool anymore! I just feel like your lawnmower that got stolen, and now that you've gotten me back, you just want to use me all over again!"

"Lawnmower–? Damn it, can't you just get that shit out of your head?! I don't think you're a tool!"

"That's all I've been since I've gotten here, a thing for you to use for your own gain. The sense of security I had, of comfort and friendship, it's nothing but bullshit to keep me around! I know that now, after all this shit I've gone though, and even still none of you trust me to keep my mouth shut." Standing, you flattened out the clothing around your legs, struggling to keep your frustrated tears at bay. "I was beaten and starved for you people because I wouldn't give any information to them! I almost died protecting you and your secrets, but I bet that no one will believe me!"

Before you could walk away, Bakugou stood up in your path. At first, you thought he was going to grab your arms, but he kept his hands to himself. "No, you have everything all wrong! Just let me talk to you!"

"I don't want to talk, Katsuki!" Tears not streaming down your face, you tried to get around him, but he didn't let you. "Just let me go!"

"Do you think that I would have risked my life and my men to come save you if I didn't care about you?! I've already told you before, your visions or whatever the fuck they are just help me with my strategies, you don't do everything for me! I was just fine before you, and I'd be fine without you!"

"That doesn't prove anything! You could be lying to me, to just try and keep me totally fucking fixated on _you _so I don't try to leave!"

"It's not a lie! If I say I care about you, then I care about you!"

"Then prove it to me!"

At first, you thought that saying that was a huge mistake. You thought that he would just continue with his jumbled thoughts, to try and get you to listen to him with words. But it was obvious at that point that you had forgotten what everyone had told you up to this point. Bakugou wasn't one to use words to express himself, nor was he good at it. It was actions that he preferred, and although you should have expected it, his actions still shocked you.

Pulling your body against his, Bakugou placed one strong hand on your hip while the other held the back of your neck, pressing his eager lips against yours. You had always thought that, if this exact moment ever occurred, you would be frozen in place, unable to react or decide if you should return the affection. Any reluctance you had imagined would come into play here was nowhere to be seen. Instead, your own wanting for him exploded like a firework, sending hot sparks pricking over every inch of your skin.

How quickly you gave into him had you immediately short of breath, but you didn't dare allow this to stop. Your arms slipped around his neck, pressing yourself into him as he caressed you even closer. He was much more passionate than you expected, his kiss hot and rough as he invaded your willing mouth. It was everything you had ever wanted, and yet, you found yourself wanting more as you pushed yourself up on your toes to be as close to him as you could.

The hot taste of sake on his tongue and the heat of his hands on your body filled you with a burning fire, making your skin so hot that the feeling of the cold wall suddenly at your back made you squeak in shock. Smirking against your lips with a deep chuckle, Bakugou scooped you up into his arms, forcing your kimono up to your hips as your legs wrapped around his waist. "Damn, irresistible and fucking cute."

One hand clutching onto his shoulder tightly, you slipped the other teasingly around his neck, massaging with your fingers that trailed up into his hair. You felt a sharp tingle through your body as he gave a soft groan into the kiss, spurred on by your nails against his scalp. He was so eager, everything about him so intoxicating that you couldn't find it in yourself to stop this.

_Wait… Should I stop this? _

The further his hand slid up your bare thigh, the more you began to wonder if this was really okay. Did you want this? You could answer that question with a strong 'yes', not a single doubt in your mind that you wanted him. Every inch of your body was aching for him, the heat between your legs and tingling of your skin enough proof. But if you wanted it didn't really matter.

Sex does not mean love. At least, not in your world, and you knew that it was the same here. And yet, he had finally made a move that was definitive for how he felt about you, that there truly was more there than just wanting to use you for war. Anyone would have thought that this was enough proof that he cared about you, but in what way? Was it true adoration or was it just lust? Going from zero to a hundred in intimacy scale was always a dead giveaway that it was nothing but lust, or at least that is how you saw things in your world.

Was this actually different?

"K-Katsuki, wait–" Getting ahold of what little wits you had left, you put your hands onto his chest, pushing back with just a bit of pressure. "–I can't."

Stopping just as you had commanded, Bakugou stared down at you in confusion, his brow furrowing in a way you had never seen before. It was that sinking feeling of rejection, that sudden punch in the gut that you didn't want him. "You… can't?"

Feeling your entire face heat up with embarrassment and shame, you dug your fingers into his clothes, finding it impossible to even look him in the face anymore. "I don't… I just can't do that with you."

"But you told me–"

"Sex doesn't mean that you care about me, Katsuki." Finally, you forced yourself to look up at him, though you immediately wished that you hadn't. You saw many things on that flawless face that made your heart feel as if it were made of stone.

Rejection. Confusion. Frustration. Contemplation.

It was obvious that he just didn't know what to do or say, and if you were honest, neither did you. Apologizing wouldn't mean anything, and there wasn't a point in trying to explain your reasoning behind stopping him. Instead, you both stayed quiet, just the shuffling of clothes filling the air as he placed you back down on your feet. The feeling around you had become heavy and awkward, finding yourself trying to be as casual as possible as you fixed your kimono back into place.

With a small cough to clear his throat, Bakugou took a few steps back before leaving you completely, sitting back down at the table in front of his report. As you stood there and watched silently, he grabbed your still full sake cup and took the shot that had originally been for you. "Forget the report for now. I'll just include what you've already told me and let my Lord know that you had kept silent."

"Katsuki, I'm–"

"You're what?"

His snap instantly silenced you, as did the blank glare he turned in your direction. He didn't want you to apologize or explain yourself. It was obvious that all he wanted was for you to leave.

So, you did.


	17. Caring

p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"What had happened before was happening all over again. For nearly two weeks, you didn't see Bakugou even for a second. He didn't come to find you or fetch you with a servant like you were used to, nor did you hear anything about him from the others. Tsuyu herself even mentioned that he had isolated himself for a while, and no one truly knew why. Well, you knew, but you weren't going to go around telling everyone that you had nearly had sex with him before rejecting him. Just thinking about what you had done made you feel like a fool, and unfortunately for you, it wasn't something that you could easily get off your mind. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"Walking through the halls seemed to help the most, since sitting in your room in silence only let your thoughts wander. At least out here, you could listen to the chirping birds as they began to return for spring or the running water through the various ponds that littered the palace courtyards. Windchimes and clanking bamboo shoots were soothing, and you almost didn't hear the soft female voice calling to you. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Miss? Miss [L/N]?" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"Unable to resist a small jump in shock at the sudden presence beside you, you looked at the female servant as she gave a deep bow. "Y-yes?" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""My apologies, but your presence has been summoned. Please follow me." /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Follow you? To where?"/p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""To the stables." /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"Feeling your heart nearly leap out of your throat, you fell silent as you followed her, clasping your hands tightly in front of you. You couldn't help but be nervous, finding that there were a thousand scenarios running through your head. Were you being kicked out of the palace? Was someone taking you away to torture you for more information? Was someone going to try and get you home? /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"You didn't know, and upon seeing Bakugou standing alongside the brilliant black Yonaka and the smaller palomino Higure, your confusion only became doubly intense. Frowning, you stopped a few yards away, feeling reluctance boil in your stomach. Both horses were set for a few weeks worth of travel, but that didn't make the purpose for this any clearer. You wanted to run away, go back into your room and hide under your covers just so you wouldn't have to suffer through feeling that crimson gaze on your skin, but in the end, curiosity won over. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"Taking in a deep breath, you approached, accepting Bakugou's help to get up onto Yonaka's back without a word. In fact, neither of you said a single thing for a few hours as you traveled at a casual pace, with the palace and town soon far behind you. When you were sure that there wasn't a single soul within earshot, you allowed the burning question to slip from your lips. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Where are you taking me?" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""I'm taking you back to the shrine, to see if you can find out how to get home from there. If you can, then I will deliver you there safely." Bakugou spoke without an inch of hesitation or reluctance in his voice, but what he said still shocked you. Pulling on Yonaka's reigns, you stopped the horse, who fussed and snorted at the rough command. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""You're what?!" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"Stopping as well, Bakugou turned Higure just enough to look at you, the calm expression he had been sporting now furrowed into a glare. "Isn't that what you want? You want to go home. I'm trying to take you–" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Without even asking me first, or letting me say goodbye to everyone?" You felt so conflicted, feeling your eyes begin to well up with tears. Yes, you wanted to go home, but at the same time you almost… didn't. This entire world was such an adventure for you, even though it had been harsh and dangerous, everything about it had felt right. Back home, you were lonely and forgotten, but here it seemed like you at least meant something to someone. After what had happened with Bakugou in the solitude of his room, there had been a reluctance growing within you to even attempt to go home. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"Perhaps, it would just be better to try and live here comfortably until your story came to an end. You could have friends, a career, and maybe even a lover in this place, if you stopped pushing them away as you had been./p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""You can't be serious, Demon. Ever since you got here, you have done nothing but whine and demand to go home, even after I've given you everything you could ever need. I even offered you myself, and that wasn't enough. So what is it that you want?!" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"Beginning to feel ashamed of your rapidly changing opinions and wants, you hung your head, struggling to keep your tears at bay. "I… I don't know…" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"After a moment of tense silence, Bakugou sighed, beginning to continue forward on the path. "We don't even know if you can figure out how to get home or not when we reach the shrine. You can decide depending on what happens there if you want to go or return with me. I'm trying to help you, stupid woman." /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"Sniffling, you timidly urged Yonaka to follow, feeling your chest growing tight from the raging emotions within you. All this time, you figured that it wouldn't even be possible to return to your era, nor that anyone would even give you a chance to try. But what if it wasn't possible? Could you really handle that disappointment, to know that you would never experience the things that you used to love again? Would you really be able to be completely happy here, to make a life for yourself out of everything that you had? Would Bakugou even be able to care about you after everything you had put him through? /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"Or was this… because he did care about you? You had been so cruel to him when you stopped him before, so maybe this was just another attempt for him to show you how sincere he was trying to be. Though, at this point, you weren't sure if you could really trust your feelings or instincts. You had believed over and over that you were nothing but a tool, but it was obvious that was far from the truth. Your insecurities had made it impossible to believe you could be worth anything to anyone, but you had been. You were more than just your visions in Bakugou's eyes, but you still couldn't find it within yourself to accept it. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"If you did, then you would fall like a rock into his arms, creating a splash with violent waves that would ripple into oblivion. Your love for him would bloom and flourish, and there would be nothing but death to stop you. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"Death was coming to him. When exactly, you weren't sure, but you knew that it was while he was still young. It could be any day now, the castle that housed all your friends and memories would be lit aflame and all would die. Including you, if you stayed, unless you were able to change that future. Perhaps, if it did come to it, you could save him and everyone else. But what ramifications would that have? Would the world you knew change at all? /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"Honestly, would it even matter? You weren't there anymore, so what did you care? /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"em style="color: #fd9473;"I… I should be better. If I can't go home, if it really is useless, then I need to try to make things better here. To live and… love, as long as I can. I just hope we don't really start to hate each other on this trip… /em/p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"Giving a heavy sigh, you watched Bakugou's back for a while, until you finally found the strength to speak. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Thank you… Katsuki…" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Don't thank me yet, Demon… I can't promise you'll get what you want." /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"…/p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"The journey to the shrine was admittedly an enjoyable one, if not a little boring. There was nothing exciting that happened, no storms, no enemies, and no exchange of romantic interest between you and your guide. In fact, Bakugou seemed to want to distance himself as much as he could, sleeping a few feet away from you every night and sitting across the fire during dinner. Conversation with him was still pleasant, as much as it could be, but he still seemed reluctant to talk at all in the first place. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"You couldn't blame him. What you had done would crush any man's spirit, especially someone as proud and emotionally stupid as Bakugou. Still, you had meant what you said, that having sex with each other didn't mean that he truly cared about you. The same went for you, too. You just couldn't allow yourself to submit so easily to him, not when there was the chance that you would never see him again. You just couldn't stand the thought of your adoration for him flourishing, all for it to be crushed into nothing, should you return home. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"There was a change in his attitude one night, which was the last evening before you reached the shrine. His brow was constantly furrowed in intense thought, more than normal, and it seemed as if he couldn't even stand to spare you a single glance. You knew that this could very well be the last night you had together, and that simple fact tugged heavily at your heart. You didn't want him to ignore you, to distance himself as much as he could, yet you couldn't find it within yourself to confront him. That is, until he spoke first. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"Swallowing the rabbit meat he had been chewing, Bakugou took a moment to use a stick to poke the fire between you, springing it back to life. "Have you decided?" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Decided?" Lowering the water flask from your lips, you gazed at him curiously over the flames, but he still didn't look at you. "Decided what?" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""If you will go home, given the chance." /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""I… No, I haven't." /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"With a click of his tongue in annoyance, Bakugou leaned back on one arm, turning his glare to the left towards the forest. "You're such a fool. I don't see why you would even want to return home, after everything." /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Everything? You mean… us–?" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""No! Your stories and nonsense that you always told the stupid fish back home. All you would talk about is… how lonely you were. How you struggled through each day, how it was difficult to make friends or continue your education, whatever that may mean. You didn't want to take care of yourself or even wake up every day. It just doesn't make sense why you would want to return to that." /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"His words left you speechless. Never before had you met someone who was actually concerned about you in this way, who didn't want you to go through your daily struggles. It was a normal thing in your era, for people your age to feel lost and struggle to continue through each day. But they were expected to, and so you did. If you complained about it, or tried to talk to anyone, then you were deemed lazy or overdramatic. No one would listen to you, and no one felt any sense of concern. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"But this man, who history had deemed a violent and war obsessed brute, had been concerned about your wellbeing in a way that no one else ever had. All his actions had been his way to try and help you, and you had been too blinded to see it. He had proven, over and over, that he cared about you, but you couldn't listen. You couldn't see it, even though it had been something you wanted so badly. em style="color: #fd9473;"He /emwas something you wanted, his attention and his affection, his support and dedication. Everything your soul was missing was within this man, and from the moment you stepped foot into his era, you had been pulled to him like a magnet. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"And yet… /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Katsuki–" A hiccup interrupted you, giving a small shake of your head. "Y-you don't understand… I have to try." /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Why?! It's so foolish–" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Because my heart can't take it! I can't stand not knowing! The people that I did have, I have to know that I can never see them again to be able to move on. I just…" You took in a deep breath to calm yourself, adjusting the way you were sitting. "Please, Katsuki… Once I know, I can finally just… know that I belong here." /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"Bakugou was silent for a moment, watching you closely over the crackling flames. "[L/N]… I don't know how you have been feeling since you arrived here, but… from what I know about how you used to be, it seemed like you were trapped in darkness. But here, especially in the past few months, it doesn't appear to be like that. To me… you glow." /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Katsuki…–" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""The times you haven't, have been because of me. I'm the one that's a fool–" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""–no, Katsuki–" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""–and I'm sorr–" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Don't!" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"Your outburst stopped him, your voice echoing across the grass and into the night sky. Standing, you stumbled over your belongings until you were at his side where you collapsed to sit on your knees. "Don't you dare apologize!" Unable to control your own hands, they gripped on tightly to Bakugou's robes near his chest. "You, of all people, have nothing to be sorry for! I'm the one that's been difficult and caused so much fuss for everyone… You even risked your life to save me, and I did nothing but hurt you. em style="color: #fd9473;"I'm /emthe one who should be sorry… and I am–" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""[L/N]…" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""– and I don't want you to hate me, even if I do end up returning home–" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""–Listen–" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""– I've never cared about someone as much as I care about you–" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"It was his turn to silence you, but this time, it wasn't with words. Cupping your cheeks, he leaned in to press his lips against yours, firm and aggressive at first to keep your attention. Then, it softened as you returned the affection, his thumbs stroking your skin to rid you of tears you hadn't even noticed had fallen. This was unlike any kiss you had ever shared before, so tender and filled with an unspoken restrained passion that you felt instantly warm from your lips to your toes. There was no lust, no spontaneous need for pleasure. It was just you two, and even as he pulled away, you didn't feel the connection break, nor did you ever want it to. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"His crimson gaze locked with yours, Bakugou let both his hands fall to caress your neck. "There's very little you could do to make me hate you. Deciding to go home is not one of them. I told you, if that's what you decide, then I will deliver you there safely." /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"Sniffling, you could only find it within yourself to nod, resting yourself against his side with your face hidden in his shoulder. One arm around your waist, Bakugou allowed you to lean against him, even keeping one hand on the back of your neck to massage and squeeze lightly. His embrace was so calming, so comforting that you could easily fall asleep, but there was one thing keeping you alert. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"One emotion stuck out in your sour stomach against the rest, prickling and harsh. You felt guilty. He may have been so supportive of you up to this point, but he had no idea about the truth. He didn't know that you were from the future, that you knew about him and what was to come. All he thought was that you were from some far-off village, and you wanted to stop lying to him. But could you? Could you really spill the truth to him now? He would probably think you're insane. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"You knew, however, that this was your last chance. You had to tell him what could happen tomorrow, that you could suddenly vanish without warning. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Uhm… Katsuki…?" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Hm?" Bakugou's hand fell from your neck to travel down your back, bringing a new heat to your cheeks and knot in your stomach. /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;"em style="color: #fd9473;"I… I can't. /em/p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Just… Thank you. For everything…" /p  
p style="color: #823826; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif;""Sure, [L/N]. But we should rest… Tomorrow we'll reach the shrine, so we'll see if your memory favors you."/p 


	18. Truth

Standing before the pristine tori that marked the entrance to the stairway leading up to Shōshitsu Shrine, you couldn't help but remember how you had felt the day you came to this world. The uneasiness that had crept upon you back then was crawling across your skin like millions of tiny spiders, making you nearly want to collapse on the floor and just cower in fear. The place horrified you. It was so heavy with the many centuries of sadness and torture it had caused for hundreds, if not thousands of souls.

"Katsuki," you spoke softly, as if trying to not disturb any malicious spirits around you. "Do you know any history of this shrine?"

Deciding that you weren't going to start walking up on your own, Bakugou gave you a slight push with his hand against your back, forcing you to start following him up the stairs. "I don't know why it was originally built, if that's what you mean. But I do know the story of it and why it's called the Vanishing Shrine."

"O-oh? What is it?"

Bakugou gave a small grumble in thought, as if he were trying to remember all the details. "People say that a widowed woman came here every day to pray for the soul of her lover to return to her. It was constant prayers, rituals, anything that she could do that she believed would work. I think she did this for… twenty years?"

"Wow… that's dedication."

"Nothing worked in the end. She was still a lonely, foolish old woman. Until she decided to hang herself on a beam at the entrance of the shrine. From that moment on, people believed that it was cursed. Any idiot can feel that it's different here… It's heavy." Bakugou turned his gaze to look out into the forest that ran along the stairway, which were dense and dark, even in the sunlight. "There is something here… and strange things do happen. Like you, for example."

"What about me?"

Bakugou looked down at you, his gaze curious and almost cautious. "Everything about you. The things you talk about, the way you were dressed, that black item that I destroyed that you called a… phone?"

"Yeah, that's right…"

"People are found here all the time, screaming and being incoherent. But I think that just being in this place curses the mind. Makes people do and say crazy things."

"Hm… I see. That is an interesting story." Keeping your eyes down on your feet so you wouldn't trip, you could only imagine what his reaction would be if you had told him the truth last night. He probably would have thought you were completely insane, but that didn't really matter now. Who knows what would happen at the top of these steps, or what would become of you when all of this was over with. Still, when that final step was before you, there was no hesitation as you crossed the threshold onto the shrine grounds.

Almost instantly, everything was lighter. You could hear the birds and bugs chirping away in the forest, the sun warm against your exposed skin. It seemed so welcoming that any story or rumor could nearly immediately be dismissed. That is what made it so dangerous, you realized. It called people in and made them stay long enough for tragedy to strike.

"Well?" Bakugou interrupted your thoughts, having not taken that last step up. He seemed content to stay outside of the boundaries, and in truth, you wanted him to. "Can you remember anything?"

"Ah… Give me just a moment, I'm going to walk around a bit. I'll call if I need you." You gave him a comforting smile, feeling your heart flutter at the worried furrow of his brow. "I'll be okay."

"Fine. Don't go too far."

Gathering your courage, you began your exploration, walking around the beautiful, pristine building. As you did, you tried to look for… well, anything. Anything at all that stuck out as odd to you, but by the time you walked around twice, all you had found was an oddly placed rope still dangling ominously from a beam at the entrance to the shrine. Giving a frustrated sigh, you eventually stopped, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Anything, [L/N]?" Bakugou called to you, still in his place and barely within your field of vision.

"No, nothing. I can't find a single– EEK!" You squealed out in shock as the bushes beside you ruffled violently, making you stumble back over your feet and land square on your ass.

"What was that?! Are you okay–!"

"– I-it's okay, Katsuki! I'm okay, it's just… a fo-…" Your throat closed up as you realized what it was you were looking at, glaring at you hunched over in the grass. "– a fox."

Sure enough, familiar dark brown eyes were staring back at you, glancing over every inch of your form as the animal stayed low to the ground. With a flick of its left ear, you immediately saw that it was missing quite a large section, making your heart nearly leap out of your throat. "Y-you… It's you!"

With your loud exclamation, the fox hissed as it's back arched, tail and fur along it's back flared in defense. Unlike what you had experienced, the animal was completely feral with no signs that it could understand you, let alone recognize you. In a panic, you shifted to your hands and knees, crawling closer to it. "P-please, you have to recognize me! You sent me here!" The closer you got, the more aggressive the fox became, snarling with pointed carnivorous teeth. It was then that any hold on sanity you may have had broke, almost lunging at the creature, but you found you were held back by strong hands on your arms.

"[L/N], what the hell are you doing?!" Bakugou pulled you back away from the fox as it dashed off into the woods, which only made you even more hysterical, trying to fight Bakugou to get away from him.

"N-No, come back! You sent me here, you damn thing! Come back!" When you were swept off your feet and into Bakugou's arms, you finally gave up on struggling, clutching on tightly to his robes. "T-That was the fox, it knows me! It sent me here!" Sobbing and wailing, you could barely hear Bakugou curse or feel the movement of him going down the stairs.

"Damn it, [L/N]… I told you, this place takes hold of those with fragile minds. I should never have brought you back here…"

From that moment on, time went by in a blur.

You couldn't seem to register or focus on anything. You felt numb, lost and completely alone in the universe, more than you ever had before. Your only hope of getting home had failed, and now you had to accept that here is where you would be until you died. You would never again experience scrolling through your favorite blogs, playing videogames with your friends, cuddling with your cat, or the calmness of driving a car in the warm evenings. All the mundane activities that you had taken for granted were gone, and though you had tried to come to terms with it way before you came to the shine, having a definitive answer was crushing.

There was no more 'maybe'. Instead, it was all absolute. You would live out the remainder of your life here.

Period.

End of story.

"I guess that settles that."

"Eh?"

You and Bakugou shared a confused look, flames of the fire in front of you creating shadows that danced across his face. He seemed genuinely shocked that you had said anything in the first place, but you felt too numb to really ask why.

"Don't you think?"

"Think what? [L/N], you haven't said a single word to me in three days, and that's what you all the sudden come out with? What the hell are you thinking about? I thought that place had made you go completely mad." Bakugou reached up to rub the inner corners of his eyes, obviously at his wits end with this whole situation. "Damn it, I thought you weren't ever going to snap out of it."

"Three days?" You gave your forehead a good rub, trying to recall any recent event besides your interaction with the fox. "Have I really been quiet that long?"

"Not just quiet, but damn comatose." Bakugou handed you a stick, one end of it skewered through a cooked fish. Timidly, you took it from him, trying to remember when you had stopped to go fishing. "But to answer your question," Bakugou continued, starting on cooking another fish over the fire. "It does settle it. We're about halfway back home."

"Can I have some sake?"

"Only if you eat." Bakugou watched you closely for a moment, waiting until you took your first bite of the fish before handing you the alcohol flask. You let it sit on your lap for a while, eating most of the fish before you took your first sip. The heat of the alcohol warmed you almost instantly, bringing feeling to your numb body.

After your first hefty swig, you gave a sigh, leaning back on your hands. "I should have known that was going to happen. I should of just… expected it."

"I still don't understand what happened…" Bakugou mumbled, only sparing you a quick glance as you took another drink. "What the hell were you even doing yelling at that animal?"

"If I tell you, I know you won't believe me. Even I wouldn't believe me. It's absolutely bonkers!"

"What the hell is 'bonkers'?"

"Look, Katsuki." You shifted yourself to face him, taking another drink. "Can you just… have an open mind right now? Just for a minute? I'm about to tell you something that you won't understand and that sounds absolutely insane. But I swear to you, on my life, that it's the truth. Every word of it."

Bakugou observed your face for a moment, giving a heavy sigh. The contemplation and curiosity were obvious on his stern expression, but you could tell by his stiff body language that he was wary. "Fine… Go on, then."

"I… am from the future. A different era completely, about 500 years from now, more or less." You were surprised how casually the truth came out of your mouth, even feeling comfortable enough admitting this to take a huge bite out of your fish. "I am, or I mean, I was a college student in Kyoto studying [degree]. My best friends Mirio, Nejire and Tamaki talked me into visiting that damn fucking shrine as a little trip. I even skipped my class for it! We drove here down the highway on Mirio's dinky little blue car, though I slept the whole two-hour trip."

As you went on and on, Bakugou listened silently, munching on his fish. You told him about your entire past, where you grew up, your family and everything that you used to love doing. "… I miss real shoes and jeans. Jackets with the fluff on the inside that keep you nice and toasty. Coffee! Oh god, I miss coffee." With an agonized groan, you leaned forward, your head resting on Bakugou's shoulder. "Mm… And chocolate. Just candy in general. My cat used to love licking lollipops…"

At the mention of your furry best friend, your eyes immediately welled up with tears, sniffling as you squeezed in closer to rest against Bakugou's side. "My cat… I miss my cat. I wonder what happened after I left… I hope someone is taking care of them. It must have been so scary for me to just up and vanish like that…"

"That seems to be who you miss the most. But I'm sure that they are being cared for…"

Bakugou's quiet, judgement free comfort brought a heat to your chest, your tears escaping you as you nuzzled your face into his robes. "Katsuki… You believe me?"

"[L/N]… I…"


	19. Silent Words

**_NSFW Chapter_**

**Chapter Rating: **Explicit | Cursing, Making Out, Foreplay (fingering) Sex (Vaginal)

"I have no other choice but to believe you. No one could come up with such nonsense and it not be true… You have no proof, sure, but it does mostly make sense." Taking the sake flask from you, Bakugou took a hefty swig before putting it off to the side, and you figured that he didn't think you needed any more of it. "And that's why you know so much about us and the battles we have been in… Because it's already happened."

"Yes… I'm sorry I've lied to you for so long, I just… How could I come out and say that?" You put your mostly eaten fish off onto the ground beside you, finding that your stomach was in too tight of knots to eat anymore. "At first, it was because I didn't want to be… killed or thrown in prison. But after I got to know everyone… To know you, I really just… I wanted to protect you. To do what I could and hopefully keep you safe. Nearly every time the past couple of months that we've met up to go over things, I wanted to tell you."

"Honestly, it's better that it happened this way… I'm not sure how I would have felt if you just came out with this with no warning. I always suspected something was off, but what's worse is the way I… Well, not worse, but strange, how you… Or, how I–" Bakugou interrupted himself with a heavy sigh, tossing his own stick away in agitation. "Never mind."

Sniffling, you wiped the tears from your eyes before turning your gaze up to his face. The words he wanted to say just weren't coming together in his mind, just as they were reluctant to in yours. Yet, you knew exactly what he was trying to say. This connection the two of you had, a pull so magnetic and fierce, wasn't something that you figured either of you could ever come to comprehend. By now, you knew that it was nearly impossible to fight, and the strain of trying to resist your mutual attraction was taking a huge toll. Now that you knew there was no way to return home, was there really a point in trying to continue fighting it? Wouldn't it be better to just live your life to the fullest in this place?

He had accepted you more than you had ever expected, especially with the fit you threw at the shrine. He didn't think you were insane, nor did he want to push you away. In fact, he seemed even closer to you, now, which was to be expected after learning what he had. He was the only person in this world who truly knew you, everything about you that you had been able to share so far, and he hadn't wanted to rid himself of you.

After all of this, his actions and his words, one simple fact was made obvious.

Bakugou cared about you.

"Can't find the words, huh…?" Your voice barely a whisper, you took hold of his hand tenderly, softly stroking the top of his fingers with your thumb. With your touch, Bakugou's crimson glare softened, pulling away from the fire to gaze down at you. Immediately, you felt heat rush up into your cheeks, your heart beginning to pound so heavily you were sure he could hear it.

"I never can." Slowly, as if any sudden move he made might startle you, Bakugou turned his hand until his palm was pressed flushed with yours, fingers aligned. It was as if there was an electric current running through you from his touch, and for a moment, you could picture yourself dying without it, like a computer being unplugged. The heat of his palm was carried with the current, warming every inch of you and swirling around in your belly. You knew what this was, the tingling in your core and across your skin so familiar and yet… It was new.

You had never felt like this with another person in your lifetime. This closeness you felt to him was so perfect, so… right. How else could you possibly explain it? The words were lost to you as Bakugou's free hand caressed your back, only sending more of that electric spark pulsing through your body. It didn't fade as he released your hand to instead caress your cheek, softly stroking the hot and flushed skin with his thumb. Somehow, the two of you had grown incredibly close, enough to where you could feel his lips brush against yours as he spoke again.

"But I don't think I need words… Not anymore."

The first kiss he placed on your lips was soft, a tender brushing of skin, as if he were testing the waters for any negative reaction from you. Instead, what he received was nothing but your longing as you returned the affection passionately, your hand sliding up his arm to caress the hand that rested against your neck. Three times you had been kissed by this man, but this time there was a clear difference. There was nothing holding you back now, no worries about returning home or concerns that he may not truly care about you. All of that, which had held you back before, was completely gone and all you could feel for him was your pure and absolute love for him.

Without even taking a moment to think about where this would lead, you shifted yourself to sit on his lap, facing him and straddling his legs. There wasn't an inch between you as he wrapped his arms around your torso, his strong hands caressing your figure. His touch was something that you just couldn't resist, the heat in your body flaring as his hands began to wander. You wanted them all over your body, to feel those hot and rough palms on your bare skin, but you wouldn't be given that just yet. Instead, he began to pull loose the cloth around your midriff, each piece coming loose before they were tossed aside. With each item's removal, your kimono loosened, until there was nothing holding it closed but the weight of the heavy fabric.

Although your under layers were still in place, this gave him more direct access to your body for now, his arms slipping under the top layers to hold you close to him. How much the thick clothing had obstructed his touch hadn't been made clear until that moment, so you shred the outer layer completely, letting it fall behind you onto the ground.

"That was expensive," Bakugou spoke with a teasing growl against your lips, though the passion in his gaze gave away that he truly didn't care. "I guess I shouldn't buy you any more clothes."

"Oh shut up," You silenced him with another kiss, feeling your passion raging as his hands slid up your thighs and under the white fabric of your final layer of clothing. The speed at which your arousal had grown was starting to become unbearable. You needed to feel him inside you, to find that final connection that you had both been longing for. As your hands slipped between your bodies, you pulled loose the single sash that held his robes closed, as he had already removed his outer layers in preparation for sleep.

The soft gasp that escaped your lips as his burning palms gripped your ass was something you couldn't hold back. Just the thought that his hands were so close to your aching sex was making you feel impatient, wanting to feel him touch you so badly. Your wish was granted faster than you had expected as his fingers slid forward, stroking across your wet pussy and to your clit. You hadn't even noticed that you were as wet as you were, his fingers effortlessly sliding across your skin to tease and roll the sensitive button.

Moaning softly at his touch, you couldn't resist shifting your hips up, hiding your face into his shoulder as your pressed tighter to his chest so he could reach better. You could feel him smirk against your shoulder, exposed from your movement, which only became more exaggerated as two of his fingers entered you. It had been so long since you were touched by anyone but yourself that, at first, the size of his fingers was a bit uncomfortable. That feeling vanished quickly as he began to move them within you, making you tremble and pant into the fabric of his robes.

"Damn, [L/N]… I didn't expect you to be so lewd. You've always given off such a shy vibe, but look at you now, sticking out your ass for me."

Heat rushed to your face at the low and resonating sound of his voice so close to your ear, which only made your body tingle and clench around his fingers. You had always expected that he may be a bit frisky, probably into dirty talk and dominance, which was something that you weren't bothered by in the slightest. In fact, it only excited you further. You didn't exactly expect your first time with him to be slow and sensual, especially not since you had both been holding back for so long. There were so many things that you wanted, for him to hold and caress you, but also fuck you roughly until you saw stars.

"D-don't tease me," You couldn't really believe how desperate your voice sounded, tinted with a sweet note of pleasure. "I can't help it, Katsuki. You make me feel like I'm on fire– a-ah, fuck!" Your hips rolled with his sudden rougher movements, already feeling a tingling building up in your stomach. "Y-you're going to make me cum!"

"Cum? Is that what you call it in your time? Sounds filthy. I like it." Pleasuring you just a bit further, he removed his fingers just at the peak of your orgasm, leaving you frustrated.

"H-hey-!" You were silenced as he pulled your hips back down, kissing you again. One hand on the back of your neck, you willingly found yourself submitting to him, gasping softly as his tongue invaded your open mouth. You found the way he kissed you so hot and fierce, the heat only growing stronger between your legs. But, with a sudden shifting of your hips, you realized that it wasn't you that was so warm. His cock, hard and erect, had come free from his loose robes, pressing up against your sex.

Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you began to slowly rock your hips, stroking yourself along his member. Bakugou gave a low groan into his kiss with your movement, his grip tightening against your scalp. "Fuck… I've wanted you for so damn long, [L/N]…"

"Then take me." With a slight shifting of your hips, you lowered yourself down onto his cock, letting it vanish inside you slowly. Just like his fingers, you weren't quite prepared for his size, squeezing his shoulders tightly. He was larger than average or anything you had in the past, to be sure, and by the time he had completely filled you, breathlessness began to set in. You were hit from all side with a multitude of overwhelming feelings, forcing you to pause as you pressed your forehead against his.

That connection, that rushing current had increased tenfold, rushing from your core into pleasured tingles across every inch of your skin. You felt full, so absolutely wrapped in his presence that you found yourself wanting to just soak in it. From the look in his eyes, his crimson gaze locked with yours, he was just as enamored, lost in the feeling of your walls squeezing around his cock. As your hands moved up to caress his neck, lips pressing into his softly, you felt that familiar fluttering in your stomach. No one had ever cared for you in such a way, and though this may be the first time being so intimate, the way he caressed you and just soaked in the feeling of you being connected was proof enough.

"I want you to take me, Katsuki…" Your voice trembled as you spoke into the kiss, finding that it took a great amount of effort to begin rolling your hips. His size was difficult to adjust to, but it didn't take long to find your rhythm, grinding against him slowly. "I want to be close to you…!"

The kiss you shared was short lived, finding your urge to moan too strong as you picked up your speed. Balancing yourself with your hands on his shoulders, you moved at your own pace, allowing him to kiss and nibble at your neck and shoulders as he pleased. You were surprised that he was allowing you to set the pace at first, though his soft sighs and grunts of pleasure were enough to tell you that he was enjoying it.

That is, until his hands gripped your hips, using his strength to urge you to change your movements. Instead of grinding, you began to bounce on his cock, moving your body up and down at the speed he set. The pleasure made it almost impossible for you to keep your body moving, and yet, you couldn't stop. His cock sliding in and out of you from the tip to the base created such an addicting pleasure, one which was already making your mind numb.

All that you could think about was him. You didn't care that your white robe fell loose around your chest, exposing your breasts to him as they bounced with each impact. You didn't care about how roughly his fingers dug into your hips or how your voice traveled across the grassy hills. You were alone with this man that you adored, on this silent and mildly chilly night.

"Katsuki–" As that familiar pressure began to build back up inside you, you began to feel incredibly weak, feeling as if you would collapse against him at any second. "–I can't, i-it's too much!"

"Too much, huh?" Bakugou slipped his hands around to support your back, pausing just long enough to lay you down beneath him on the bedding he had laid out. His robes fell open the rest of the way, though he kept them on as he began to thrust his hips, slamming into you at an even quicker and rougher pace. You felt completely hypnotized by him, your eyes glued to his muscular body and the way he moved. He was such perfection that, for a moment, you couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he had chosen you like this.

Time to think about anything else wasn't within your reach as he released your legs, propping himself up on his elbows on either side of you. Fingers digging into your hair, Bakugou kissed you passionately for a moment before moving his lips to your neck, the hitching of his breath and groans giving away that he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. You knew that you weren't going to either, but you were distracted momentarily as he spoke, deep and ragged near your ear.

"I want you to be mine, [L/N]… Stay here with me…"

A new heat rushed to your cheeks at his confession, wrapping your arms around his neck as you nuzzled your face into his hair. "I-I will, Katsuki! I'll stay with you!"

You knew that it wasn't just the pleasure that pushed you to make this decision. It was something deeper, a strong connection that was undeniable. It was your soul, latching onto his and melting into each other in such a way that you would never be able to break them apart. You never wanted to. You wanted to be here, with him in this world for as long as you could, to love and hold him as you were now. "I never want to leave you!"

Digging himself somehow deeper into you, Bakugou ravaged you until the little sliver of control you had held onto finally broke. Clutching onto him tightly, your hips arched up into his as you came hard, the power of your orgasm forcing him to slow down to weak thrusts. Groaning into your shoulder, Bakugou fucked you slowly against your pulsing walls until you felt a heat explode inside you, making you tremble against the slightly cold breeze. His hips flush with yours, Bakugou didn't move from you, even after he had finished. Instead, he melted into you, as close as he could possibly get without crushing you.

Panting to try and catch your breath, you softly ran your fingers through his hair, placing tender kisses against his ear and temple. "Katsuki… That's not at all what I expected from you…"

"No?" Bakugou placed soft kisses along your neck, trailing them up towards your lips slowly. "What did you expect?" When his lips reached yours, you found yourself silenced, unable to resist his kisses. After a moment, you let your hands slide down his arms, smiling up at him.

"It was a lot sweeter than I expected. I thought that you'd… maybe get a little rough with me."

"I wasn't?" Bakugou's brow furrowed, confused. "That… wasn't rough to you?"

Feeling your face flush, you glanced around, trying to find anything in your surroundings that might help distract him from the question. "O-oh geez, now I feel like a freak… No, it, uhm… That wasn't rough to me… if that's… not a bad thing…"

Snickering, Bakugou gave the tip of your nose a bite, the playful action startling you into your own round of giggles. "Well, [L/N], I'll be sure to please you properly next time."

"No, no, don't get the wrong idea, Katsuki." You cupped his cheeks gently, wiping a bead of sweat from his eyebrow. "It was perfect. I… I'm honestly really glad that I couldn't figure out how to get home."

"Oh?" Bakugou softly moved some hair from your face, shifting the position of his legs a bit. As he did, you couldn't help but gasp out softly, his member still deep inside you. Immediately, you saw a change in his expression as it softened, his lips hovering closer to yours as he gave another light buck. Your body tingled with the light pleasure, allowing your legs to wrap loosely around his waist in a silent wish for him to continue. And so, he did, slowly moving himself within you as heat returned to your skin.

"Y-yes…" You kept your gaze locked with his, struggling to speak against the urge to moan. "I… I didn't want to lose you. Katsuki…–" Cut off by the hitching of your own breath, you tried to blink away the emotional tears building in your eyes. As the first few escaped, Bakugou kissed your lips softly, pulling you back to him for the time being.

_I love you. _Those words you just couldn't get out lingered in your actions as you held him close, stroking his hair and kissing him so tenderly.

_I love you, too_, he responded silently with his touch, wiping away your tears as he made love to you gently under the stars.


	20. Connected

"Hm… So that's what 'fucking' means." Bakugou tossed a piece of grass that he had been fiddling with into the remnants of last night's fire, some of the ashes still glowing dimly. You weren't sure when the fire had gone out that night, as it had still been blazing when the two of you finally settled down to sleep. Not because you hadn't cared about it, but because you were just too distracted to notice. That, and you were warm in Bakugou's embrace as you slept, something that you found yourself missing now that he had sat up.

Cuddled beneath your heavy kimono and another blanket, you pulled your eyes away from the back of his head to look out at the horizon, seeing the sun barely peeking over the edge of the world. "Mhmm. I mean, that's what it originally meant, but people use it as its own insult. But yes, it mostly means… sex."

"What about other words that you say as curses?"

"Well… A lot of them have to do with sex, actually." You felt your face grow warm in embarrassment, finding it odd to have to explain these things. "It's interesting that we use them all the time and it's so… normal."

"Like 'lawnmower'?"

You instantly burst out into giggles, covering your face with the fabric around you as Bakugou glowered at you over his shoulder. "What the fuck are you laughing at, Demon?!"

"N-No! A lawnmower is something that you use to cut grass. It uses electricity."

"Electricity… Enough, all this stuff is bizarre! Stop laughing at me!" As if to punish you for finding humor in his confusion, Bakugou crawled under the blankets with you, latching his arms around you tightly. Smothering you in his embrace, you had no choice but to submit, hugging him tightly as you buried your face into his chest.

"It's just so cute! You get so confused, it's adorable. Your punishment hugs are also kind of the best." You smirked up at him slyly, lightly tickling his back with your nails. "Who would have thought you'd be so affectionate."

"You'd better keep your mouth shut, or I'll really show you what it's like to be punished." A firm kiss to your forehead instantly diminished any true threat to his words. In fact, it only made your smile grow, cheeks flushing.

"Mhmm, sure, sure. I'm so scared."

"You should be terrified." As Bakugou's body settled down with yours, he buried his face into your hair, sighing deeply in satisfaction. It was easy for you to tell why. Just like you, a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. There was no more worrying or confusion between the two of you about how you felt for each other, but there was one thing that still had you a bit concerned.

In this era, you knew that any sort of dating wasn't common. In fact, it was more like nonexistent. Arranged marriages were the most common between families, and you knew that being seen with Bakugou in any type of intimate situation could hurt his social status in a way that you wouldn't truly understand. You wanted to hold his hand and be affectionate in public the way you could in your time, but something like that wouldn't be possible. All you could do was be with him in private, sneak around and hope that you wouldn't be caught. Is that something that you would really be able to handle?

It wasn't exactly something that you had a choice of. You had to follow the customs of this era, and up to this point, you knew that you truly hadn't. Bakugou had seemed to have accepted your personality and how 'eccentric' you seemed to be from what he was used to, but that didn't mean that the rest of the world would. You had barely been taken in as it was, and that was only because you were deemed useful at the beginning.

"Uhm… Katsuki?" Trying to find the strength to confront him about your worries, you traced small circles along his back with your nails, though you kept your face mostly hidden. "What… uhm… What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we get home… How will we– or, what will we be? How do we act…?"

Bakugou gave a small grunt as he took a moment to think about it as well, running his fingers through your hair softly. "We don't technically have any family to object… My Lord might, but I feel he can be easily persuaded if necessary. We can arrange for private marriage–"

"M-m-marriage?!" You couldn't stop your outburst, looking up at him in flustered shock. "W-we just got together, we can't jump straight into getting married!"

"No?" Bakugou's initial surprised gaze turned into one of confusion, his brow furrowing deeply. "You don't want to?"

"I-it's not that, really, it's just… I… Katsuki, that's just not normal for me, you know." Your face flushing violently, you swallowed the hard lump that had grown in your throat. "Usually people date for at least two years before they get married in my time…"

"Date? Like court each other? For that long? Why in the hell would you waste time like that?"

"I-I… It's just what we do."

Bakugou grunted in annoyance, carefully moving some hair out of your face. "Seems like a waste of time. That, and it would only make things more difficult. If we married, if you had my name, things would be better for you. For us. You would be more respected and protected than you are now."

Hiding your face back into his chest, you clutched onto the back of his robes tightly. The thought of marrying him already was so foreign to you and so embarrassing, but you knew that he was right. It would be better in the end, but that just wasn't something that you could agree to yet. "Katsuki…-"

"I can tell that it makes you uncomfortable, [L/N]. I don't understand why… but I will give you time to think about it. Either way… I'll keep you by my side."

Your stomach fluttering with his kind words, you nodded, unable to resist the small smile that crossed your lips. "Thank you… That means a lot to me." All you received in response was his hand running up and down your back, firm and comforting. It instantly calmed all your worries, and so you laid there with him as the sun slowly inched its way into the sky.

It wasn't long before Bakugou sat up, giving a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, which must have been sore from sleeping on the hard ground. Sitting up as well, you softly stroked his back, resting your cheek against his shoulder. "Time to go?"

"Yes, but… There's one more thing."

Curious, you watched as he pulled a satchel towards him, digging through it for a moment. Shifting yourself to sit more in front of him than besides, you watched without question as he pulled out something that had been carefully wrapped in a cloth. For a moment, he paused, and you could see the worry in his eyes. "Katsuki…?"

His gaze was pulled from the item to look back at you, shifting himself to face you fully. "[L/N], I wanted to give this back to you last night, but everything had escalated so quickly." Placing it small item carefully on his thigh, he began to unwrap it. The instant the bright crimson jewels came into view, heat rushed to your face. You were reminded of how horrible you felt when you shoved that beautiful hairpiece into his hands, how awfully you had treated him and how close the two of you had come to possibly despising each other.

Blinking away tears as they blurred your vision, you gave a small nod, smiling up at him. "It kind of did, huh?"

Embarrassed gaze only flashing up to your face for a moment, Bakugou finished removing the cloth. Without another word shared, you turned around so your back was to him, pushing your hair back over your shoulders. Using a tender touch, Bakugou ran his fingers through your hair before twisting it up into place, securing it with the hairpiece. As his hands felt to rest on your shoulders, he placed a soft kiss on your neck, hugging you close as you leaned back against his chest.

Turning your head, you caught his lips in a gentle kiss, reaching up to stroke his cheek softly. "Thank you, Katsuki… I still love it just as much as the day you bought it for me."

"Good. You'd better keep it this time." A firm kiss to your cheek was joined in by your giggles, giving his skin a few playful pats.

"I'll keep it forever, Katsuki. I promise."

…

The rest of the journey back to the palace was a comfortable one, with good weather and more than enjoyable company. Already, you found that you and Bakugou were nearly inseparable, wanting to be beside each other or touching at every second, even if it was something as simple as a hand on your back. His affection was like nothing you had ever expected, and you figured that no one would believe you if you told them how he acted. Bakugou was still rough and brash, but it was now paired with tender touches and kisses that melted your heart. You never expected him to be so open to physical signs of affection, and though you were the one that initiated it most of the time, he was more than willing to return it.

You did see a difference when you finally got home, but that was something that you did expect. Privately, in your quarters or in his, it was all fine. But out in public or around anyone, even those closest to him, Bakugou would not touch you, and he expected you to do the same. To the world, it seemed as if there wasn't anything going on between you, which was how it had to stay until marriage was official. He never once pushed you into it, or tried to make you feel like it had to happen as soon as possible. Although he didn't understand it, he was going through with your version of how a relationship should be and what you were used to, which was something you were incredibly grateful for.

It gave you time to make sure that this connection that you felt with him wasn't just a fling. If you were honest, you realized the truth very quickly, as any second you were without him made you feel incredibly alone. He made you happy every second that you were with him, and though small arguments happened occasionally, there seemed to be nothing that you couldn't heal immediately. You worked well together, you understood each other's boundaries and differences in what customs you believed in. It was incredible to you how accepting he truly was, and though he may try to argue his point sometimes, he still did what he could to not make you uncomfortable. In return, you did the same.

Two months was all you needed to agree to his marriage terms. To your surprise, it was the first time you had ever seen him actually smile, and all of your worries about the union faded away with his embrace. Unlike what you had always expected, the marriage was quick and private, with only the necessary steps and official people there to oversee it. How sudden everything changed for you was a bit staggering, from how you were treated by others, to now living in Bakugou's huge quarters. It took you a while to learn to answer to 'My Lady' or to not feel flustered when you were the one being bowed to. If you were honest with yourself, all these things didn't really matter to you, even though any woman in this era would give anything to be able to marry someone of such high social status.

Life was suddenly made very easy for you, to be sure, but all you wanted was to be with Bakugou. Your favorite time of the day was waking up beside him, and even though you slept in separate futons, you always found yourself under his duvet in the morning, cuddled up with him as tightly as you could get.

It was hard for you the first time he wasn't there. Just because he was married now didn't mean that he was all yours. He still had battles to fight, soldiers to train and meetings to attend where you were not welcome. Each time he left, he returned without fail, but that didn't ease your nerves in any way. You worried constantly about when his death would come, wishing desperately that you could remember the exact date. All you could remember was the situation, and so you watched for any hints or clues in anything he said or any strategies that you assisted with.

Much to your misfortune, however, you weren't the only one who was being so observant.

"[F/N]… You seem very nervous when I ask you to look over strategies. Why?"


	21. Companion

Your lover's voice, although comforting and familiar, still startled you out of your intense focus enough to make you jump in shock. Looking up at Bakugou as he stood beside you, his eyes only narrowed at your reaction to his question, only further proving to him that you had indeed been nervous. Had you really been that lost in your own thoughts that you had let your hidden worries slip? Now what should you do? You knew that he wasn't going to let up if he felt like something wasn't right, and much to your misfortune, he could see through your lies now without even having to try. Was there really a point anymore?

Shifting nervously in your seat, you placed the piece of parchment you had been holding down on the table in front of you, carefully smoothing it out as you had accidentally crumpled it in your shock. "What do you mean…? I seem nervous?"

"You do." Bakugou sat down beside you, pulling the document towards him a bit to look it over. "Is it something specific about this one? Or is there something you're trying to hide?"

Falling silent, you fiddled with your nails nervously as you avoided looking at him, trying to think of anything at all that you could say instead of the truth. How could you possibly find it within yourself to explain to him that you would be able to tell when he was going to die? That you knew the exact circumstances that led to the entire clan being wiped from history? It was already difficult enough for that burden to be kept on your shoulders, so you knew that pushing it onto him would only increase the weight of your guilt.

Yet, at the same time, you wanted to tell him. You wanted him to know, so that maybe you could work together to change what would happen. There wasn't a question in your mind that he wouldn't want to try, but what if it caused him difficulty mentally? What if he completely broke down just by knowing what you did? He could overreact and jump immediately into action instead of waiting, scaring everyone and possibly getting you both banished. That was a bit of an extreme circumstance, you knew that, but you had to consider every possibility before telling him the truth.

You already had. Over the course of the past seven months you had been with him so intimately, you had thought over and over about what could happen versus what would happen if you stayed silent. If you held back what you knew, then they _would _die. There was no question, no other possible outcome, as it had already been written in history. You were the only thing that made a difference to this era, now. So, it had to come down to your courage to make a decision, though it was something that should have been done a long time ago.

He had to know.

Letting out a trembling breath, you turned more to face your husband, tenderly taking one of his hands in yours. "Katsuki… There is something, it's just… It's so hard for me to talk about." Already, you could feel your throat constricting, your eyes beginning to tear up. "I… I'm really scared…"

Giving your hand a comforting squeeze, Bakugou was silent as he allowed you a moment to gather yourself. You could see from a momentary glance up at his face that he was both worried and intensely interested, but not at all angry or frustrated with you, which gave you the strength to continue. "I've been… overly observant of the things you ask me to look over because I'm… I'm looking for certain clues."

"Clues?"

"Yes… Because I… Katsuki, there is something horrible that's going to happen. I just don't know when… All I know is the circumstances that led up to it. So, I'm watching out for those in hopes that I can… That I can save everyone."

Bakugou's brow furrowed, his head tilting to the side a bit in confusion. "'Save everyone'? What is it you know?"

"Everyone… This clan, our friends… You. Everyone dies in one large attack… But not out on a battlefield or anything, it's here. This entire palace is destroyed by a fire. It's so intense that… even in my time, there isn't a trace left of this place except for some documents that survived and the remains of the stone wall. There n-nothing… no one–" It was then that you lost control of your emotions, hiccupping as the tears escaped you. Bringing a hand up to your lips, you covered your mouth as you gave a shake of your head, feeling ashamed that you couldn't stay strong enough to tell him without crying. "I'm sorry…"

There was silence between you for a moment with nothing but your soft hiccups displacing the air. But, when Bakugou finally spoke, it was in such a calm voice that your worries were soothed for the time being.

"[F/N]… In this time of war, everyone in this palace who is here to serve our Lord is prepared to die at any moment. We know what we are doing and the dangers that it puts us in. Even if this is something that we could stop, it would still come about a different way eventually. I've accepted what my fate could eventually be." Placing his free hand tenderly against your cheek, he wiped the burning tears away with his thumb. "But you aren't something that I had planned… I wish you would have told me sooner."

"I just couldn't…"

"That's because you have a good heart. You've tried to carry the burden of everyone's lives on your shoulders since you first arrived here. You don't have to do that anymore. I'm here now. And I'll be here until I draw my last breath. You should know damn well that you can depend on me." Bakugou slipped his hand around to caress the back of your neck, kissing your forehead softly. "I'm your husband, now. All the worries should fall on me."

Shifting closer to him, you rested against his side. "I couldn't do that to you, Katsuki. We should do it together. Like we always have…"

"We will, then. When the time comes, just let me know as soon as you notice anything."

Giving a small nod, you wiped your face of the remaining tears before gently tapping your finger against the document still sitting on the table. "Everything is good in this one… I have no input on it."

"Good. Now that is over with, I want to take you into town." After folding up the document, Bakugou stood, securing the paper in a cabinet. A bit confused, you stood as well, flattening out your clothing along your thighs a bit.

"Into town? What for?" You took his hand as he approached you, softly trailing your fingers along his skin until your arm was hooked with his. "Something important?"

"Ah, not necessarily, but I wanted to have you pick out something before they're all gone."

"'Something'? You won't tell me?" Narrowing your eyes at him, you leaned over a bit to try and catch his gaze, curious as to why he was keeping it a secret. "Why not?"

With a small click of his tongue, Bakugou nudged you gently with his elbow, glowering down at you in obvious annoyance of your prying. "It won't be a surprise if I tell you!"

"You never try to surprise me, though! I'm nervous now!"

"Excuse me?! I always try to surprise you! You just find out shit before I can! I hate how you can see through me, but not this time!"

Giggling, you rested your head on his shoulder, looking out into one of the many palace gardens as you walked past. "Okay, okay! I'll let you surprise me this time."

The quick horse ride was pleasant, with the quiet and calming sounds of nature surrounding you. Though, even to this day, you were wary of strangers on the road, refusing to speak or hardly look at anyone that was traveling alone. Bakugou was doubly as protective as he had always been, and just his presence was enough to make people avoid the both of you as much as they could. Although you felt bad at first for making people uncomfortable, you soon grew to accept it and actually welcome the comfort his aggressive presence seemed to bring you.

Leaving Yonaka at the stables as you normally did, it was a simple walk through the busy town, going down different small roads and alleyways that you had never taken before. Before you could really question where Bakugou was taking you, he came to a stop next to a small home. You could immediately tell that it was a poorer family that resided there, and though Lord Yagi was more generous than most when it came to collecting taxes, there were still those that struggled to make an easy living.

Right as you both approached the house, the front door slid open, revealing a small child. The instant he laid eyes on Bakugou, a smile broke her face, bouncing in her spot as she called back into the house. "Mama, that man is here!"

"Oh, is he?" A frail woman approached the door, giving a deep bow as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders to keep her from bouncing. "My Lord, thank you for coming."

"I said I would. You still have them?"

"Yes, of course! Please, come in."

You were silent during the entire exchange, glancing between Bakugou and this woman curiously. For some reason, the image of a drug exchange flashed into your mind, like he was here to pick up something extremely illegal. Still, you followed him inside as Bakugou made his way in, both of you leaving your shoes at the entrance. Just like the outside, the inside of the home was worn down, and it was clear that this family all lived in this one small room. There were three futons in total, a small fire pit in the middle and a couple of pieces of furniture. You couldn't help but feel bad for them, wishing that you could do something to help, but you had no power in that regard.

Suddenly, a small sound caught your attention. At first, you thought it was the squeaking of the tatami mats beneath your feet, until you heard it during the middle of a moment of silence. A small meow, followed by another. Somewhere in this tiny house, there were kittens, and your heart immediately lifted at the thought of tiny fuzzy babies.

A hand on your back, Bakugou led you over towards the corner of the room, where a wooden basket sat. "I saw this family trying to rehome them yesterday when I was in town. I asked them to wait until I returned with you… Pick one."

Feeling your face flush, you squatted down beside the basket, unable to resist your smile as all the little bodies turned their attention to you. "Oh, my goodness… Hello there, little babies. Aren't you all just so adorable!" Reaching in, you softly stroked the top of an orange kitten's head, who instantly began to purr at your touch. As you continued to pet them as they demanded attention, you turned your gaze up to Bakugou, smiling from ear to ear. "Really, Katsuki?"

Bakugou nodded, waiting patiently beside you. "Go on. Take your time."

If you were honest, the choice wasn't hard. There was one particular kitten, who seemed a bit quiet compared to the rest, but was decently healthy and loved your attention. What kept you going back to them was their fur pattern and colors, which was nearly identical to your cat that you had back home. In the end, you couldn't leave that kitten behind, and you stood with it cradled in your arms. "This one…"

With a nod, Bakugou pulled out his money pouch, looking at the woman who had welcomed you both into her home. "Here," after digging his fingers in the pouch for a moment, he pulled forth a few coins, dropping them into the hands of the woman, who stared at the money with wide eyes. "As promised, payment for keeping them until now."

"A-ah, My Lord, t-this is so much more than what I was expecting–!" Clutching the money to her chest, she moved to sit on her knees, bowing deeply. "Thank you for your generosity!"

"Use it well. Winter will be coming soon. [F/N]," With the sound of your name, you looked up at Bakugou, who gestured for you to follow him out of the home. As you walked past her, you took a moment to squat down next to the woman, touching her softly on the shoulder to pull her up out of her bowing position.

Smiling softly, you gave your own small bow to her. "Thank you. I truly can't express how much this means to me."

"M-My Lady–"

"I hope that you find good homes for the rest of them." Standing as the woman merely went back into her bowing position, you gave a small wave to the child before leaving the home with Bakugou. Keeping the kitten close to your chest, you looked up at your husband, feeling your blush spread across your cheeks just from his gaze. "Katsuki, this is so sweet of you!"

"You're happy?"

"Of course!" Able to hold the kitten with one arm, you hooked your other with his, resting your cheek on his shoulder. "Thank you… This is more special to me than you know."

"How so?" Bakugou reached over with his free hand, lightly stroking the top of the kitten's head as it stayed snuggled into your clothes. You still couldn't believe how closely this kitten looked to your lost friend, and although you didn't want it to, it brought a sense of sadness into your excitement.

"This kitten looks just like my cat I lost back in my time… It's uncanny. I'm just so in love already, and it makes me feel like… Like I have a little bit of that life back. At least, something that I've missed the most."

"I was hoping you would feel that way. I had thought about just bringing one home with me yesterday, but I figured you'd like to pick one out instead."

"Is there a reason?"

"Hm, well…" Bakugou looked away, as if he were embarrassed at the question. "I had wanted to get you a cat, but I just hadn't been able to find any… And I know that you get lonely when I leave. It was damn perfect timing… I'll be gone again starting tomorrow for a few weeks. I hope that having the kitten will help keep you company."

Since you were in the privacy of a back alley, you used only a gentle tug to get Bakugou to stop, before pushing yourself up on your toes to kiss him softly. Bakugou was quick to return the affection, his hands resting on your hips to pull you in close. If you were in the privacy of your chambers, you could easily see the passion escalating, your love for him only further fueled by the thoughtful gesture. But, you were forced to part at the sound of people nearby, though Bakugou did finish off with a final kiss to your forehead.

"Thank you so much, Katsuki. The kitten will be perfect company."

"Sure, [F/N]. How about we grab some of that delicious pork noodles and head on home? I'm fucking starving."

"I'd like that, love. As long as little [Name] can have some, too."

"Ooh, so that cat will be eating like royalty, eh? Sure, I bet some chicken would do it good."


	22. Revelation

The kitten truly was great company to you while Bakugou was gone, as it never left your immediate vicinity, even waking up to follow you around the palace. It calmed you to have constant companionship, though you still found yourself missing your lover severely by the time he was supposed to return. You knew what he had to do was important, as dangerous as it may be, and you had done everything you could to try and just accept that. Still, there was a selfishness that you couldn't quite rid yourself of. The time that you had together was limited, and no matter how much you tried to hide that sinking reality from your thoughts, it was impossible.

A week late from returning home, you couldn't stop the churning feeling in your gut that was telling you something just wasn't right. This delay was familiar to you, but not because it had happened before. Never once had he been held back or had any issues, so maybe that is what was making you so nervous. That, or it could be that this was one of the first signs of impending doom that you just refused to recognize. Because, if it was true and this was that exact delay that prevented the palace from being properly prepared for the attack, then that means there was no more than five months left.

Five months might not seem like a long time, but in this world where nothing was quick and simple, it was no time at all. On top of that, the entire five months weren't guaranteed. You didn't know when exactly the attack would happen at this point. There needed to be more proof, more circumstances and actions that were more concrete signs before you made any assumptions or decisions. But, with only your feline friend to keep you company while you waited for your lovers return, you couldn't help your mind from spiraling.

When the bell finally rang through the air signaling their return, you were quick to make your way down to the stables. Although you were excited that they had finally gotten back, what you weren't expecting was the severity of their condition.

Many soldiers had already collapsed from exhaustion, and from what you could tell, their ranks had been demolished to less than half. The many injured survivors tried to help those who were near death, and the healthy were left to carry supplies, shuffling about on sore feet and aching limbs. And, in the middle of it all, you saw the fluffy blonde head of your lover, using one arm to direct while the other helped support him on a makeshift crutch.

The urge to run to his side immediately was almost unbearable, but you knew better than to get in the middle of his work. Injured or not, Bakugou never left his troops until everything was taken care of. Right now, that meant sectioning off the injured for care, dumping off supplies, and leaving what little of the dead they had been able to bring home off to the side in preparation for burial. As you watched, stomach rolling and bubbling nervously as you worried about the state of Bakugou's own injuries, you could see his generals all doing just as he was.

None of them seemed to be in any dire state, except for Kaminari, who was squatting amongst the injured with many bandages wrapped around his head and over one eye. Even with his injuries, he was still checking on each man, deeming who was in immediate need of attention before commanding some of the healthy to take them to the infirmary first. Kirishima, Ashido and Sero were all over the place doing this or that, and in that moment, you wished that you could help.

A presence beside you made you nearly jump out of your skin, looking up at Midoriya's worried, freckled face. "A-ah, Midoriya, you scared me!"

"Sorry!" Midoriya's cheeks flushed a bit at his mistake, giving you a wary smile as he reached up to rub the back of his head. "I had called you, but I suppose you didn't hear me."

"No, I'm… I'm distracted, I guess." Looking back out at Bakugou, you noticed that he had paused his yelling and commands for a moment, speaking quietly to Kirishima. "He looks injured, but I can't tell since he hasn't turned to face me yet…"

"Their last report had said that they had failed, but it had been written so quickly that there weren't many details… But this is severe. He's never lost this badly before. Did… you know this was going to happen?" Although his voice was timid, as it usually was, you could hear a hint of blame behind his curious concern. Frowning, you gave a small shake of your head, keeping control of your emotions so that you didn't snap at him. He was a much higher ranking than Bakugou, and though he was incredibly informal, you knew that it wouldn't be good to argue.

"No, I hadn't been able to see the severity of the loss… But I had warned him that it was going to happen. He didn't… say anything?"

"He did mention that, but I think that his arrogance got in the way of taking your warning seriously. Until I hear the official report, though, I can't say– ah, Kacchan!" With Midoriya's cry of concern, you saw Bakugou nearly collapse, only held up by Kirishima's quick reactions. No longer caring about staying out of the way, you were quick to run to his side, supporting him from his other side to help him keep his footing.

"Katsuki, you need to rest–" Your own gasp interrupted you as you could finally see the severity of his injuries, or at least, what was covering them. His robes were basically in shreds, the huge gap and tears in them revealing a cloth bandage that wrapped around his abdomen all the way down to his right knee. It was stained and dirty, with blood, dirt, and who knows what else. The pattern of the blood gave away what shape his wounds must have been in, as the line went across his stomach and down his thigh. He had many other injuries that were left uncovered, but they were minor. This large wound, however, was life threatening, and you couldn't believe that he had still been standing and commanding troops all this time.

"I don't need to rest. Both of you get off me!" With a shove, Bakugou pushed Kirishima off him, though he couldn't quite do the same since you were on his injured side. Frowning, you knew better than to take the command personally, able to see just how frustrated he was at himself. You could tell that, outside of what excruciating pain he must have been in, he was humiliated. Bakugou took his work very seriously, and he prided himself in taking charge and losing very few battles during his entire career. But this wasn't just a simple loss. This was a powerful, crippling blow.

Able to feel him trembling from head to toe, you kept yourself beside him, giving him further support to his weakened side. "No, Katsuki, that's enough now. Kiri and the others can take it from here, you can't push yourself like this–"

"I can and I will!" Bakugou snapped at you, his glare darker than you had seen in a very long time. "I already let them all down… All because of what _you _told me! So back off, and let me do what I must!"

Feeling an ache in your chest from the pained way he blamed all of this on you, you found yourself at a loss for words, only able to stare up at him in shock. He couldn't be serious… Could he? Was he actually upset with you, or had he just become delusional from the pain and exhaustion? In fact, you couldn't even remember what it was he was referring to. You knew that this battle was going to be one of their biggest losses, as this was such an important one it had even been on one of your tests in college. There hadn't been a single detail that you didn't share with him, from what you could remember. What was it that you had told him outside of the facts that made him so upset?

"Katsuki… I–"

"I'll die standing here if it means that I can make up for even a little bit of the trouble I caused them. Now get off me… You stupid… woman–" A weak fluttering of his eyes as followed by another near collapse, which made you fear that you were going to be crushed under his weight. Instead, he was caught again, but this time by Midoriya. The happy and bright expression he usually sported was now furrowed with a mix of obvious anger and annoyance,

"That's enough, Kacchan. Kirishima can take over from here for you. We're taking you to the infirmary."

"No-!" Bakugou tried to push Midoriya off him, but it was impossible, all his energy nearly drained. "Get off me, Deku, you moron! I don't need your help–" As the belligerent blonde tried to take a step on his own, his leg gave out on him, nearly sending him to the ground again if not for the help of his companion. With a sigh, Midoriya shared an exasperated glance with you before he started towards the infirmary, no longer finding it necessary to try and stop Bakugou as he shuffled forward with the help of his crutch.

Although you felt that, at this point, your company wasn't something that Bakugou wanted, you followed behind them silently. With every step, gasp he made or groan of agony, you felt the weight of guilt only grow heavier on your shoulders. Yet, you still didn't know why. What was it that you had said or didn't say? The burning question was digging a hole right into your brain, and it didn't stop, not even as you sat beside him while his wounds were tended to. You helped silently when it was requested of you, and you kept your gaze averted from his wounds because it was just too gruesome for you to look at. There was even a point that his pain was so severe that he clutched on tightly to your thigh, digging his fingers into your clothing and skin. It only made your heart ache further, and though what he had said to you hurt you deeply, your love for him overcame your sadness. So, you held his hand and comforted him, which is what you knew he needed right now.

Eventually, he fell into unconsciousness, sleeping through the rest of the wound cleaning and wrapping process until he was tucked up under blankets. He had already been stricken with fever from the days of traveling with an open wound, and according to Ochaco, it was truly a miracle that he was even still alive. She was even worried that he could still die at any second, and though you tried to pretend to be worried as well, you had a hard time doing so. Not because you weren't worried in general, but just because you knew that it wasn't yet his time. But there was something else that you _did _know and that you wanted to tell him as soon as possible.

This was the first sign of impending doom that you had been waiting on. The severity of the deaths and injuries, the set back of the army arriving home late, and one of the top generals out of commission told you that the huge fatal attack was going to come very soon. It rested on the tip of your tongue, burning your taste buds like you had just bitten into a sour fruit, and you wanted so badly to tell him. For days, you waited for him to regain full consciousness, the disgusting secret only growing more foul on your lips the longer you had to wait. Still, you suffered through it, taking care of him until the day he finally became alert.

It was an early morning, with heavy rain and thunder crashing. You sat beside your husband, four days worth brooding over the truth and his words to you having set you in a nearly comatose state of waiting and watching. The book in your hands had gone unread, but you kept it open just so people would assume you were reading instead of your mind drifting off into oblivion. What first pulled your attention from the blurry words was a soft groan and a shifting of his arms. With one reaching out of the duvet that covered him to push the wet rag off his forehead, he rubbed his eyes, wincing from the pain that the nearby candlelight caused.

Shutting your book, you scooted a bit closer to him, tenderly placing your hand on his chest. "Katsuki…?"

"Where the hell am I…?" Bakugou mumbled, letting his hand fall to rest over yours. Still finding the dim light unbearable, he turned his head a bit to the side, resting his face into the soft fur of your cat. "Damn cat… You're what's been tickling my face." With a sweet meow, your cat stayed in its place beside his head, purring loudly in reaction to his touch. Unable to resist a small smile of your own, you turned your hand to hold his fingers gently.

"It's your own little furry personal nurse, Katsuki."

"Oh? Isn't that what you are?" Although his voice was weak and the exhaustion was still apparent, he cracked a smirk with his tease, instantly making your face flush violently.

"H-hey! I am not furry…" Pouting, you squeezed his fingers lightly in punishment, though all you received was another weak chortle from him. "You wake up after four days and the first thing you want to do is tease me."

"It's because I love you, [F/N]."

Your heart fluttered violently, feeling a rush of sudden emotion that you thought had been locked down tight. Even though you had tried to tell yourself over and over that you knew he wouldn't die from this, the worry had been steadily growing that maybe he wouldn't die, but would be comatose or completely bedridden for the rest of his days. But, now that he was finally awake, the relief exploded like a bomb, and you couldn't stop the violent wave of tears and hiccups.

"Oh Katsuki… I love you, too. I'm so glad that you're awake." Leaning forward, you rested your head against his chest, sobbing softly into the duvet. Pulling his free arm out from under it, he placed his hand on the back of your head, softly stroking your hair and rubbing your scalp with his fingers. The tender touch that should have calmed you only allowed more of the subdued emotions to break free, clutching on tightly to his hand, as if at any second he could vanish.

After a moment of letting you cry it out, Bakugou gave a heavy sigh. "I… didn't mean it."

Sniffling, you turned your head a bit to look up at his face. "What? Calling me furry? I'm not really upset about that, Katsuki–"

"–No. No, not that. I mean… what I said by the stables."

Frown crossing your lips, you carefully sat up from him. "I… I still don't really understand what you meant by that… I've tried to think about it… how I could have been the cause of what happened out there. But…-"

"You weren't. It was me. I had thought that, if I was strong enough… If I had enough courage and power, I could change what you said was going to happen. As if… I could change the future. But instead, all of this was because of me." Bakugou rubbed his eyes, squeezing the inner corners against the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "I went against our strategies… Thinking that, if I could just… do something else last minute, it would have a positive outcome. But I was foolish… and I lost so many men. They trusted me… I let them all down."

The meaning behind this was more important than you would have ever really expected. Not only had he attempted to change the future, but his actions ended up the cause of what you had known. If he had truly stuck with the plans, they still would have failed, but would it have been as severe?

_Does that mean…. That if we try to change what we know will happen… Those actions just end up the cause of it. So, it's already set in stone…_

"Katsuki… That just means that everything I know about what happens, what is set in stone in my era, is happening right in front of us. That no matter what I say… what we do… nothing will change what is meant to happen." You couldn't control the breaking of your voice or the new burning of tears in your eyes as your mind came to terms with this simple truth. You couldn't change the future, because all along, it already included you and all the actions you had taken. The deeply furrowed brow of your lover and his strong hand tightly gripped around yours made it clear that he understood this as well.

There would be no saving anyone from the flames. There would be no long and happy life together, growing old and having a family. The fire would swallow everything, and that included the man that you adored with every inch of your soul.

And yourself.


End file.
